Fire Emblem: Fate's Awakening
by SonicMaster95
Summary: An FE self-insert where the reason for my existence is explained early on in the story. In the world of Ylisse events are being altered for unknown reasons and it's up to a small team to investigate. Will contain OC's and rated M just to be safe.
1. Prologue: Arrival

Darkness

That's all I see as I look in many different directions wondering where the hell I am. Now that I think about it is it possible that I died? Damn it and I was hoping life would actually be decent next year but now I'm probably in limbo waiting to see if I go to heaven or hell… who am I kidding I'm going to hell no doubt about it.

'_Hey dumbass you're not dead you're only asleep._'

"What the… who said that?"

'_Don't worry about that right now. Just open your eyes._'

"Fine."

The instant I open my eyes I see clear blue sky right in front of me. I decide to look around and I notice that I'm in the middle of a field and there is a small crater where I'm lying down.

"How the hell did that happen?" I wondered to myself. I then realized something else.

"Where the hell am I!?" I screamed.

"Wait just calm down and think" I said. I then started to think about how this happened and then I remembered what happened.

**Three Hours Earlier**

"Are you sure you want me to come along this time?" I said.

"For the last time, YES!" A man in a white trench coat yelled to me.

"But why am I of all people coming along?" I asked the man.

"Two reasons…" he started to answer "One you have the most knowledge about that world and two…" "What?" I asked. "I think it's about time you stopped being a navigator and get on to the front lines."

"But…" I started to argue

"Don't worry." Another voice answered. "We'll make sure you're alive so we can send you back to your world safe and sound." The voice came from a woman that had long light brown hair, and she was wearing something that looked like red leather armor.

"Either way you're not going alone and as long as we stick together you'll be just fine." The man told me.

"And you have a lot of potential with the combat skills we both taught you." Another new voice said. This one was also from a man who had blond hair and he was wearing a purple jacket.

"Fine I'll go but I still have a question." I said.

"What's up?" The man in a trench coat asked.

"Why did you take me from my world?" I asked.

"That was an accident on my brother's part" The woman replied.

"How so?" I asked.

"He was trying to find a way to deal with the temporal portals but he screwed up and accidently created one that led to your world." She answered

"Why are you asking now?" The blond haired man asked.

"I've been meaning to ask for a while but it just kept slipping my mind." I replied.

"That and you were pretty distracted for a while when you entered the first world my team went to and you…" "SHUT UP!" I yelled.

"Okay geez." The man in a Trench coat said.

"Hey are we ready to go?" The blond haired man asked.

"Yep, everything's all set." A voice answered.

"So, let's recap before we go." I said.

"Alright go ahead" The woman said.

"Our mission is to head into the world of Ylisse and to find the cause of some temporal distortions we found in that world. Right?" I asked making sure I was on track.

"Right, and then we have to neutralize it as fast as we can without doing too much damage ourselves." The man in a trench coat added on.

"And the only way to do that is to not tell anyone we come from a different world unless it is absolutely necessary." The woman said while glaring at the man in a trench coat.

"How many times do I have to say I'm sorry" He replied slightly angered.

"Anyways, our first objective when we get there is to find a group known as 'The Shepherds' and join their ranks because it's likely we will need all the help we can get." The Blond haired man said.

"That's right." I replied.

"Now then if our loving couple could stop arguing over that matter from the first mission it's time we open the portal." The blond haired man stated.

"I'm on it!" The mystery voice replied

A shining vortex then appeared in the center of the room waiting for us to jump in.

"Now than, before you jump in I would like to remind you that…" "GERONIMO!" I yelled jumping into the portal and cutting the man off.

"WAIT YOU IDIOT!" He yelled but it was already too late.

"Damn it I was going to warn him about the huge drop he would go through after he went through the portal." He said.

"You should have mentioned it in the recap!" The man in a trench coat yelled.

On the other side of the portal I just got out of it.

"YEAH that was fun as…" I then looked down and I saw that I was falling like a rock. "Oh, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, SHIT!" I yelled as I fell to the ground. "This is going to leave a mark." I said when I was a few feet from hitting the ground.

*_**CRASH**_*

"Owwww." And that was the thing I said before I blanked out.

**Present Time**

"So I guess that means I must be in Ylisse now." I said to myself while looking around for a nearby town. "Now where is a damn town when I need one?" I say as I start to get mad. I start searching more frantically and right when I was about to give up I barely noticed a town a few kilometers away. "Well I found a town now where's my gear at?" I wondered now searching for it. "Ah, found it!" I say excited as I see a brown bag a few feet in front of me. "Now what do I have in here?" I asked myself as I was looking through it. In my bag there was a light sword made out of iron two, potions with a note saying '_only use these in an emergency_', and a book with a note on the inside cover. I opened up the note and read the contents.

'_The book that you have with you is a fake tome that I want you to keep with you at all times. If you're wondering why it's because mages tend to use these as a quick way to cast their spells and it's the best way to hide your ability to use magic without them. However you're allowed to use any spell you want as long as it does not destroy a town and you're also allowed to use you're other skill if you remember it._'

"If I remember it, ha." I laugh in a cocky way as I grab my sword. "IGNITE!" I yell and then my sword releases a fury of flames from the top of the handle. "Yep still works like a charm." I said. "Desist." I say and then the flames die down and the sword still looks good as new. "Well I guess it's time to go to town." I then started walking towards the town.

**Twenty Minutes Later**

I was almost at the town when I noticed four figures up ahead. "Huh?" I said as I started to look closer at the group. One of the members had light blue armor on and dark brown hair. The second member seemed to be a blond girl who seemed to be in her late teens. She was wearing a yellow dress and she had a staff with her. "Wait, are they who I think they are?" I whispered to myself. The third member of the group was wearing a hooded jacket with the hood up so it was impossible for me to even determine a gender. The final person was a man who had blue hair and he was wearing a white cape, some durable yet lightweight body but there was none on his right arm, there was also a sword sheathed on his waist but the one thing that helped me identify the man was the symbol on his right arm. "The mark of the Exalt" I said quietly. "So these are the Shepherds? I think I'll wait for them in town." I whispered as I try to sneak by them.

"Whoever is there I would suggest that you show yourself." The man in light blue armor said.

"Shit!" I whispered annoyed but I realized that I was busted so I might as well meet them face to face as I walked towards them.

"Identify yourself!" The man said now holding a lance to my throat.

"Okay, but can you not point that lance at me it's kind of freaking me out." I said with panic in my voice.

"Frederick please, do as he says. He would probably feel more comfortable if he didn't think he would be gutted at any second." The blue haired man said.

"Fine then, Milord." The man known as Frederick said as he lowered his lance.

"Thank you." I said before I introduced myself. "I'm Tyler and I was about to go to the town before he…" I said as I pointed to Frederick "…decided to call me over."

"I beg to differ Milord. This man was spying on us from a different area and he attempted to sneak by us." Frederick said.

'_Damn you Frederick!_' I said in my mind and as I was about to respond the blue haired man decided to say something.

"He doesn't look like he has any harsh intentions towards us." He said "And I think it would be fair if we introduced ourselves to him." He stated.

"Fine." Frederick said starting to look aggravated.

The blue haired man decided to introduce himself first "I'm Chrom." he said "This is my sister Lissa." He said motioning his arm towards her. "Nice to meet you." She said cheerfully. "This is Frederick the Wary." Chrom said now motioning his arm to Frederick and I swear I will have payback for you pointing that lance to my face. "And this is Robin." He said motioning his arm to the hooded figure. 'I guess the world decided to stick with the default name.' I thought to myself. Robin then decided to take off the hood revealing that it's the male version. "A pleasure to meet you." He said extending his hand for a handshake. "Same here." I said as I shook his hand. Right after I shook his hand I smelled something weird in the air. It smelled like smoke and right when I was about to say something.

"CHROM LOOK!" Lissa yelled and god damn it that hurt my ears. As we all looked in the direction Lissa was pointing we all looked in shock as we saw the town now engulfed in flames.

"The town's on fire!" I said as Frederick gave me a 'no shit Sherlock' expression. He better sleep with one eye open tonight.

"We should go help them!" Chrom said.

"But what about these two?" Lissa asked pointing at me and Robin.

"Unless they're on fire they can wait." Chrom said as he ran off towards the town. Robin and I both looked at each other and nodded as if signaling 'let's go help them'. With that we ran towards the town into what would likely be both mine and Robin's first battle.


	2. Chapter 1: The first fight

**Disclaimer: **I don't own fire emblem or the characters (I forgot to do that first chapter so I'll do it now).

"Dear god." Was the first thing I said as I saw the scene in front of me. There were many dead bodies of the villagers on the street with major axe and sword wounds in them. "I think I'm going to hurl." I say as I saw a body with a huge hole in its stomach and of its inside organs were hanging out.

"Tyler, are you okay?" Chrom asked me while slightly horrified at the scene in front of us.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I lied. "Anyways we should search for survivors and dispose of these bandits." I said while looking away from a body floating in the fountain.

"You're right." Robin said.

"Look boys, more fools to kill!" A voice just yelled.

"Well, shit." I said realizing some bandits were heading towards us.

"Shepherds, to arms!" Chrom ordered.

"Alright." I said as I drew my sword from its sheathe. I then looked at the group of bandits to see what we were dealing with. The group consisted of two myrmidons, one mage, and three bandits. "Anyone have any ideas?" I asked.

"I do." Robin answered. I can't say it was a surprise since I knew he would become the official tactician of the shepherds in a few days.

"What's the plan?" I asked starting to get nervous.

"Tyler, I want you to take on the mage and a bandit, are you okay with that?" I nervously nodded. "Chrom, you and Frederick should deal with the myrmidons and a bandit, and don't forget to search for survivors." They both nodded in agreement. "Lissa, I need you to heal anyone who looks like they're in trouble, okay?" Lissa nodded in agreement and prepared her staff. "I'll take on the remaining bandit myself, any arguments?" He asked.

There were no objections so we split up to our respective targets. I run off towards the mage first because mages cannot take a physical hit for their own life. He noticed me running towards him and he starting chanting a spell. "Oh shit!" I say starting to panic because being burned sucks a lot.

"Eat this!" he yelled shooting the fireball right at me.

I wanted to dodge it by legs decided to stiffen up out of fear. "Damn it why can't I move!?" I yelled.

"Well, well, well looks like someone's a total wimp." He taunted.

Little did he know that pissing me off was not a good idea because I have a tendency to let my anger overpower my fear. "Freeze." I whisper now watching my blade engulf itself in ice as I remembered a quick lesson my magic teacher taught me.

'_A majority of the time in the rules of magic two elements can normally cancel each other out. A perfect example of this is Fire and Ice because they are the most well-known to do this because they are so overused._'

I quickly swung my now frozen sword at the fireball and watch in surprise as the fireball evaporates right in front of me. "What the hell was that!?" The mage asked completely caught off guard by what I did.

"Let's just say that you don't want to piss me off." I answered as I started running towards him again.

"Wait what the hell's going on here?" he said panicking like crazy.

I stop right in front of him and see the fear in his eyes. I slowly raise my blade and say one more thing to the mage. "Who's the total wimp?" I asked as I swung down my sword and cut him across the chest. "I guess it's you." I taunted. Then I finally calm down and I just realize what I just did. "Did I just…" I started to say now completely shocked. "...kill someone?" I asked myself.

'Yeah you just killed someone.' A voice in my head answered.

'I can't believe I just did that… I'm now a no good murderer, maybe I should have stayed behind from the start.' I thought.

'Remember, it was either kill or be killed so you shouldn't beat yourself up about it.' The voice told me.

'Maybe you're right.' I thought to the voice.

'Of course I'm right!' The voice gloated.

'Who are you anyways?' I asked the voice.

'We'll talk about that later because a bandit is right behind you!' The voice told me.

"Oh crap!" I yell quickly jumping to the side as the bandit swung his axe down. "Whew that was way… to… close…" I started to say looking my arm now seeing a deep cut in it. "CRAP!" I screamed because my arm hurt like a bitch.

"That'll teach ya to kill my cousin." The bandit said walking over to me.

I grab my tome with my good arm and hid it behind my back so the bandit wouldn't realize that I could use magic. "Hopefully this works." I whisper to myself as the bandit is now right in front of me.

"Any last words?" He says raising his axe up.

"Look up." I said.

"Huh?" He asked now tilting his head up unaware he just fell for one of the oldest tricks in the book.

"LIGHTNING!" I yell and the dead instant I say so a bolt of lightning strikes the bandit completely electrocuting him.

"GAAAAAAH!" He started yelling right before he collapsed on the ground.

"Tyler!" A voice screamed in concern. I looked over in the direction of the source and I saw that it was Lissa running with a heal staff. "Are you all right?" She asked me as she raised her staff.

"I've suffered worse." I replied with a cocky grin to try and relieve some of the tension.

"You should really take better care of yourself then." She said still slightly worried.

I looked in surprise as I seen the heal staff's magic stitch up the wound in record time and without a hint of a scar as well. "Thanks." I said in gratitude.

"Just be happy that he didn't cut any bone." Lissa told me.

"I'll keep that in mind." I said as I was looking around. "How are Chrom and the others anyways?" I asked not seeing them anywhere nearby.

"They told me to find you as fast as I could." She told me.

"Why?" I asked again.

"They found the leader and they want you to help them." She answered.

"Alright lead me to them." I said.

We walked through the mess of a town for a few minutes heading towards a tavern. "How am I not surprised?" I said in a sarcastic tone.

"I guess bandits really love to drink alcohol." A voice replied.

I look around to see Chrom coming over to me. "I guess I shouldn't be surprised then." I joked. "Is everyone else ready to fight the leader?" I asked not seeing Robin or Frederick anywhere nearby.

"Robin suggested that you should take on the leader while I watch your back." Chrom answered.

"I'm not going to ask why he thinks that I should take on the leader and just fight him." I told Chrom.

"It's not like you're going in alone." He said.

"True" I replied.

We then went inside the tavern to confront the bandit leader only to be shocked at the scene in front of us. "What the hell?" We both said as the tavern was completely clean no it was freaking spotless. "This is just screwed up." I said.

"Do you think he likes his taverns clean?" Chrom asked me.

"Whosh thar." A voice asked.

"Well, the leader's drunk." I said completely unfazed somehow.

"I'll jush let ya know that even though I'm drunk I can shtill *hic* I can shtill kick your ashes *hic*." The leader said as I outright face palmed at what I was seeing. This was pathetic considering in the game he at least showed confidence but this is just stupid beyond all reason.

"Let's just kill him and put him out of our misery." I said.

"Agreed." Chrom said.

We walked over to the leader and slashed at him from different sides quickly ending his life because this was just pathetic.

"Well that's that." I said sheathing my sword.

"Let's go check on the others." Chrom said.

As we were leaving I felt a small breeze of wind against my back and I quickly turned around. "Is something wrong Tyler?" Chrom asked me.

"It's nothing." I answered as I proceeded to leave the tavern.

A mysterious figure then emerged from the shadows and walked towards the corpse of the bandit leader. "You damn idiot…" He started to say. "… you were supposed to kill those two like he ordered but you decided to be a dumbass and got drunk." He then sighed. "I guess I'll interfere when the time is right then." The figure said as he walked back into the shadows.

**Authors Notes: **Who is the mysterious figure that witnessed the pathetic leader's failure and who is the mysterious voice in my head? All will be revealed in the near future however don't go expecting daily chapters from me because school makes it really hard for me to find some free time right now. Either way I do aim to finish this story and I hope you guys enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy righting it.


	3. Chapter 2: Reunion

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Fire Emblem or its characters but I do own the OC's.

After Chrom and I left the tavern we met up with Robin, Lissa, and Frederick right outside the entrance and told them about our 'battle'. "That sounded pretty pathetic." Robin said.

"I'm with you there. I thought the leader would put up more of a fight but he was just a dumbass the whole time." I started to rant.

"As much as I would like to listen to you complain we have slightly more urgent matters to deal with." Frederick said outright cutting me off.

"What would that be 'Frederick the killjoy'?" I replied.

"Ignoring that comment. The bandits spoke with a Plegian accent." Frederick stated.

"You're right. This will not be good for relations between our countries." Chrom said.

At that point one of the survivors of the bandit attack walked up to us. "Thank you for helping us." He started to say. "We don't have much in terms of wealth and food, but we ask that you stay here so we can celebrate in your honor." He said.

"That won't be necessary." Chrom stated.

"Aw why not?" Lissa whined. At least she didn't start trying to order food ahead of time this time.

"We need to start heading back to Ylisse." Chrom replied.

"That, and they need all the food they can." I added.

"Fine." Lissa said in defeat.

With that we started heading off towards the forest to the north. Can I just say that marching is boring as hell when no one else seems to be in the mood to talk.

'Hey I'm still here!' The voice in my head said.

'Well it's better than nothing.' I retorted.

'You know that you can be a real prick sometimes right?' The voice asked me.

'I'm well aware of that. Anyways just to switch topics who are you?' I asked before I could lose this chance.

'Just call me Larson for now.' The voice replied.

'Why?' I asked.

'If I told you who I really was then you might end up in some deep shit later on.' Larson told me.

'Fine I'll call you Larson for now, but I do want your true name at some point.' I told him.

'Alright, when the time's right I'll tell you who I really am. Deal?' Larson asked.

'Deal.' I replied.

It was at that moment I realized that we stopped to make camp. "So we're staying here for the night?" I asked.

"That's right." Robin answered. "Do you think you can help out?" He then proceeded to ask me.

"Sure, what do you want me to do?" I asked.

"Go help Chrom search for some food while I search for some firewood." He told me.

While I am upset that Robin gave himself the easy job I didn't complain because I'm more okay with killing an animal when compared to killing a human. "Okay." I said as I walked off in the direction Robin told me Chrom went in. I was walking through the woods using a very weak light spell my teacher taught me so I can see. "Now what could make a good meal?" I asked looking around.

"_ROAR!_" A roar then echoed right behind me and as I turned around I saw what made the roar.

"Oh SHIT!" I yell as I see a bear I repeat a fucking BEAR right in front of me and it looked pissed off. Deciding not to tempt fate I did the thing any normal person would do. "HELP!" Which was scream for help and run like a bitch. I was running through the forest pretty much completely blind because I stopped using the light spell after seeing the bear. "For god's sake someone help!" I yelled still completely terrified. A few seconds after my second yell I could no longer hear the bear and I was completely frozen in fear.

"Tyler, are you okay?" A voice asked me.

I turn around to see that it was Chrom and he looked bloody as hell. "Why are you covered in blood?" I asked now slightly relieved.

"Why don't I show you" He answered taking me back in the direction the bear was in.

On the ground I saw that exact bear from earlier now on the ground with a hole in its chest. "I'm guessing this was your doing?" I asked Chrom.

"That's right" He answered.

"Well why don't we take it back to camp for a nice meal?" I suggested.

"Only if you help me bring it back." He answered.

"Deal." I replied taking the front half of the bear. We then took it back to camp where Frederick decided to be sir show off and chopped the bear into edible portions. It's weird to see him cook it this enthusiastically considering he does not like bear meat at all. "Time for ironic payback." I said watching the bear meat cook.

**Ten Minutes Later**

"Ah, it's been a while since I've had bear meat." Chrom said.

"I still can't believe you guys are ruining the food chain like this." Lissa argued.

"Well I have a reason for eating this." I said in retort.

"And what would that be?" She asked.

"This damn bear almost made me its freaking snack so I think a little payback is in order." I replied while still eating. I have to say that bear is actually pretty damn good but it is pretty gamey. Whatever I haven't eaten in a while so I am freaking starving so eating anything is good enough for me. "Well I'm full." I said after finishing my meal.

"Same here." Robin added.

"I'm going to sleep then." I said. I then slowly drifted to sleep.

'Don't what's going to happen tonight.' Larson told when I was trying to sleep.

'Shut up I want to sleep!' I angrily told him.

'Technically you are asleep, I'm just contacting you in your dreams.' He told me.

'How the fuck do you do that?' I asked him.

'It's an ability of mine.' He bluntly stated.

'Just don't go screwing around in my mind then.' I told him.

'Don't worry I'll respect your privacy.' He said

'How will I know when to wake up anyways?' I asked him.

'I can still see the world around you even though you're asleep.' He answered.

'So that means you'll wake me up when the time is right?' I asked.

'That's right so think of me as your alarm clock in that regard.' He answered.

'Thanks.' I said.

'Just so you know Chrom and Lissa just left so will you go along with them or wait until Robin and Frederick leave to go after them?' He asked me.

'I'll take the latter.' I answered.

'Okay.' He replied. 'But I should warn you that a wakeup call will seem like it happened in an instant in your mind.' He warned me.

'Got it.' I replied.

'Well then, WAKE UP!' He then yelled.

"Gah my freaking head!" I yelled as I jerked my head up.

"Good your up." Robin said.

"What happened?" I asked rubbing the sleep out of my eyes.

"Chrom and Lissa are in danger!" Frederick told me. I swear his inner nanny skills will never cease to surprise me.

"Where are they?" I asked.

"Their footsteps show that they headed north." Robin answered.

"Let's go then!" I yelled.

We then proceeded to grab our gear and ran off in the direction of their footsteps. We arrived on the scene to see that they Chrom was defending Lissa from some risen. I decided to start chanting a fire spell while Robin and Frederick ran off to fight them up close and personal. "FIRE!" I yell launching a fireball directly towards a risen that tried to sneak up on Chrom. It hit the risen dead on and I ran towards Chrom with my sword ready. I unfortunately trip on a stray branch and drop my sword. "Damn it!" I yell.

"Graawr." An eerie voice said.

I quickly turned around so see a risen right behind me with its axe raised. I jump back and try to pull out my tome only to realize that I dropped it as well. "Shit!" I said now watching as the risen ran towards me as fast as it could. I tried chanting a lightning spell like the last time I tried it but I lost focus trying to dodge the attacks. "Well, I'm screwed." I said realizing that there is nothing I could do to save myself. To make things worse I accidentally trip on another branch and fall on my back. "Shit, shit, SHIT!" I yell now seeing the risen right above me axe raised. I waited for my finishing blow to come however something else happened.

"GRaaaw!" The risen yelled before it disappeared into a puff of dark smoke.

I slowly got up and saw two figures standing in front of me. One of them was a man with messy brown hair and blue eyes, he was wearing a blue shirt with a white vest over it, dark brown pants, and he had a sword sheathe on the right side of his waist. He also held a sword in his left hand, however the most notable feature is his right arm. It was made of extremely dark metal but from I learned it was very light. The other figure was a female with long light brown hair and emerald green eyes, she was wearing red leather armor around her entire body, and she was holding an axe in her right hand. I instantly recognized these two because they were friends of mine while I was in the other world. "You guys really like showing up at the last second don't you?" I asked in a cocky tone.

"It's not our fault we don't have a map." The man retorted.

"Either way it's nice to see you two again." I said.

"We did promise that we wouldn't let you die." The woman stated.

"Here's your sword." The man said tossing me my sword.

"Thanks, but what about my tome?" I asked after catching my sword.

"Forget about it." He replied.

"Fine then." I said. I prepared my sword afterwards because we were all aware that the battle was far from over. "Kevin, Jessica are you guys ready?" I asked the two.

"Ready." They answered.

"Then let's go!" I yelled now ready to fight those undead bastards.

**Authors Note: **What a better time to end the third chapter than with a cliffhanger. Either way I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter please leave a review and tell me what you think and how I can improve.


	4. Chapter 3: Risen Battle

**Disclaimer: **I don't own FE or the characters but I own the OC's.

After a quick reunion I had with my friends and allies Kevin and Jessica we decided to try and find the other Shepherds. "Hey Kevin. How long do you think it will take to find them?" I asked.

"I think we'll find them within five minutes." He answered.

"Why do you believe that?" Jessica asked.

"There's a clearing north of here and I find it very likely they'll be there." Kevin answered.

"Thanks for explaining that but can we get going? Their lives are on the line right now." I stated.

"Fine, just don't fall behind." Kevin replied.

With that he started running as fast as he can. Damn you Kevin you know that I cannot run that fast without collapsing from exhaustion.

'Maybe you should have taken his advice to do a run every morning then.' Larson taunted.

'Can you screw off? We're in an emergency right now!' I replied.

'How about I help you out then?' Larson asked as I started running north.

'How?' I asked.

'Try focusing wind magic on your body. It will increase your speed while running and it will use less stamina.' Larson answered.

'How do you know that?' I asked.

'Did you really think I wouldn't know something that would be taught in Spellcasting 101?' He replied.

'Anyways I'll have to cut our conversation short because I'm almost at the clearing.' I told him.

'Did you even use that spell?' Larson asked.

'Nope.' I replied.

'I guess talking with me outside of a dream really speeds time up for you.' Larson stated.

'I guess so.' I replied.

"TYLER! LOOK OUT!" A voice yelled. I quickly turn around and saw a risen right in my face with its axe raised.

"OH SHIT!" I yell before quickly jumping back. I quickly drew my sword and tried swinging for its ribs. It blocked with little to no effort and it pushed me back a few steps. The risen quickly charged after me with its axe raised. Luckily I was prepared this time. "Electrify" I whisper as my blade started emitting sparks of electricity. The risen swung its axe down and I quickly sidestep it. With a clear opening in sight I quickly swing my blade down right through its back effectively cutting it in half. "That was a close call." I said relieved that I'm still in one piece. I quickly look around to see Chrom fighting a Mercenary risen, Robin and Frederick with Lissa backing them up are taking on two Fighters and an Archer, Kevin is fighting no wait obliterating three Fighters, holy shit there is a reason he's my sword teacher but why is he a Myrmidon and not a Swordmaster? I guess I'll ask him later. I see Jessica taking on a Fighter and a Barbarian, wait I thought there were no Barbarian risen in this stage? Someone is definitely out to kill us if they're making us fight more enemies. I also see Sully and Virion talking not very far from here likely having their talk from chapter one. I notice two risen running towards them. "Damn idiots." Was all I said before I quickly chanted two fireball spells. "FIRE!" I yelled launching two fire balls towards the risen. I managed to hit one and the other dodged now looking at me. "Bring it on." I taunted. The risen looking at was a Mage and it quickly summoned fireball. In the meantime I was chanting for a lightning spell. It launched the fireball right at me and I attempted to block it with my sword. The resulting impact deactivated the electric charge on my sword however it gave me an opening for a counterattack. "LIGHTNING." I yell now summoning a bolt of lightning right on its position. "What the hell?" I asked.

"Did it really just do that?" Kevin asked right behind me as he was taking on another Fighter.

We were both shocked to see that the Mage actually dodge my lightning spell so easily. I quickly started chanting for a new spell that I now will catch it off guard. The Mage created another fireball as I was chanting but this time I'm getting the first strike. "WIND EDGE!" I yell summoning a blade of wind right behind the Mage effectively decapitating it because it was completely caught off guard. After defeating the Mage I look around to see how everyone else was doing. Everyone seemed to be just fine and Kevin defeated the Fighter effectively leaving the leader as our last target. The question is where the hell is it?

"BEHIND YOU!" Everyone yelled simultaneously. I turn around to see the risen chief prepare to throw its hand axe right at me. Universe is there some sort of message you're trying to give me? Either way I quickly jump to the side barely dodging the axe.

"What is it with me and nearly losing my head" I said before I started chanting a special spell I keep as a trump card. While the Shepherds were standing there likely thinking "what the hell is he doing?" Kevin and Jessica run right in front of me and act as a distraction while I continue chanting. Luckily their plan worked as the chief was running towards them effectively forgetting me. "Alright guys I'm good" I tell them with my spell now fully charged. The risen commander looks in my direction and prepares to throw its axe but it was too late for the fool. "FROST SPIKE!" I yell motioning my hand towards the chief. At that moment a spike of pure ice raised out of the ground and it impale the chief while freezing it at the same time. I then walked over to the frozen corpse "Ignite" I said as I raised my blade. With my now flaming sword I slash downwards and cut the chief in half. "Well that's that" I said now turning towards everyone else looking at their surprised expressions.

"What in blazes was that?" Chrom asked still dumbfounded.

"How are you able to use magic without a tomb?" Robin asked now thinking over the possibilities.

"I'll explain when we get to Ylisstol." I answered.

"You better or else your head will look nice over a fireplace." Frederick threatened.

"Don't worry I keep my word when I need to explain something." I said. After that we quickly started marching towards Ylisstol.

"Hey Tyler." I heard someone ask. I look to my right to see Kevin, Jessica, and Lissa talk about a slightly unexpected group.

"What's up?" I ask unsure of who actually wanted to talk to me.

"Do you think you can show me what you did again?" Apparently it was Lissa who wanted to talk to me.

"Which one the no tomb magic or the ice spike?" I asked happy that at least one of the Shepherds would talk to me.

"Don't even think about doing the frost spike right now." Kevin told me.

"I guess no tomb magic it is." I said. I quickly conjure up a small fireball in my hand.

"That's really neat." Lissa told me.

"Something tells me you want to know how I do it?" I asked in a sarcastic manner.

"That's right." She answered. Holy crap is she excited or what?

"Sorry but you'll have to wait until we reach Ylisstol." I said.

"Aw." She replied.

We finally made it to Ylisstol after another ten minutes or so of marching. At least I had people to talk to this time unlike a few hours earlier.

'What am I, chopped liver?' Larson asked offended.

'I meant actually speak with not talk to telepathically.' I replied.

'Fine I'll leave you alone for now.' Larson said.

"So, this is Ylisstol?" I asked looking around the town.

"That's right." Chrom answered. At least he's willing to talk to me.

"The Exalt approaches!" I heard one of the citizens yell.

Right on cue we see Emmeryn walking down the street. I am really going to hate that scene at the Plegia castle courtyard I just know it. I guess I could try to save her myself when the time comes but how badly would that change future events. Looks like I'm in a deadlock on what to do right now on what to do but I guess I'll cross that bridge when I get there.

"Come on Tyler, let's go." Chrom told me. I guess I was too lost in thought to hear the conversation between Robin and Lissa that led to him finding out Chrom and Lissa are royalty.

We just walked up to the palace when I noticed a strange figure in an ally. As much as I wanted to investigate Frederick would probably gore me on his lance if he thought I was running away. I guess I'll just let it slide for now but I have a bad feeling that not investigating will be a pain in my ass late down the road.

(3rd person POV)

"Well it looks like someone is on to us boss." The figure said.

"Don't worry about it." Another figure said.

"But he's one of the otherworld fighters that have been on to us after Commander K died." The first one replied.

"Don't worry your time to shine is almost here." The second one said.

"When will that be?" The first one asked.

"Your time to shine will come on the night Validar attempts to assassinate the Exalt." The second one answered.

"I'll stay here until then." The first one said.

"I'll take my leave then. By the way don't let yourself die." The second one ordered.

"Don't worry, as long as 'he's' alive I won't die until our score is settled." The figure said. "Prepare yourself Kevin Howards your worst nightmare has returned." With that the figure walked deeper into the shadows.

**Authors Notes: **And with that Chapter 4 is over. Who is this mysterious figure that has a score to settle with Kevin? Who is the other figure? These questions will be answered in the future. By the way from now on I'll start responding to reviews I get at the end of a chapter.

**Gunlord500: **I'm happy to see that you like my concept of having my character using a portal to go to Ylisse instead of some unexplained phenomenon. On a note of the grammar errors that's a result of my word document not catching them.

That's all for now but you never know more might come in so I'll see you guys next time.


	5. Chapter 4: Explanation

**Disclaimer: **You should know the drill by now.

After trying to squeeze through the huge crowd we finally made it to the palace. "Holy shit." I said looking at the size of the palace. I know these kinds of places are big, but this just takes the cake. We proceeded to go through the doors and walked towards the throne room. On the way there Jessica walked up to me.

"Hey, Tyler." She said slightly nervous.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Are you okay with having to explain your magic abilities to the others?" She asked me.

"As much as I normally wouldn't want to, I have to do this so they can still trust us." I answered. After that Kevin came up to us.

"Why do you want them to trust us?" Kevin asked. I guess he overheard our conversation.

"We all know the threat happening here is too big for us to deal with by ourselves. It would be a good idea to increase the size of our forces so we have a better chance of victory. It would be a lot easier to do that if they trust us and we trust them." I answered.

"Well if you believe that's why we should have them trust us then I'm with you." He replied.

"Same here." Jessica said.

We finally made it to the throne room and from the looks of things Frederick, Sully, and Virion left the group while we were talking. The guards in front of the doors opened them and we walked inside. Wow this room is fancy as hell. The walls had a bright yellow colour on them, the curtains were well made with the brand of the Exalt on them, and the floor was so clean that I swear you would need sunglasses if any light hit the floor. We walk forward a bit to see Emmeryn reading a book at a table on the right side of the room. Why is it there? I don't know ask the person who decorated the place.

"Chrom, Lissa welcome back." Emmeryn said with a smile. I swear those smiles could melt a heart of ice if you look at it for too long.

'Can you stop with that thought process before things get out of hand?' Larson asked me.

'I have no idea what you're talking about' I told him in rebuttal.

'Whatever.' He replied. 'Make sure to pay attention Chrom just introduced Robin to Emmeryn and from the looks of things he wants you, Kevin, and Jessica to introduce themselves.'

'Thanks.' I quickly reply before snapping back into my senses.

"Now why don't you three introduce yourselves?" Chrom asked looking at me, Kevin, and Jessica.

"Sure." I replied. "I'm Tyler, a traveler from a different country." I said. I was told to say that in the early stages of our plan in case I was asked to introduce myself.

"I'm Kevin." He said. He then bowed down to Emmeryn as a sign of respect. He really has to stop doing that when Jessica's around because her jealousy has led to some bad experiences.

"And I'm Jessica." She said also bowing to Emmeryn. I swear these people are trying to make me look bad.

"Hey Chrom." I said now turning towards him.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Is it okay if I explain now?" I asked. He nodded fully aware that I was going to explain my magic ability. I think. "I think it's high time I explain how I was able to use magic the way I did last night." I said. "But first can you ask the others to come here so I don't have to explain more than once?" I asked.

"Don't worry, as long as I believe you everyone else will believe you." Chrom reassured me.

"Alright then." I replied. "First off let me explain how I use magic without a tome." I stated. I quickly summoned a fireball into my hand just so Emmeryn could see what I was talking about. "This was actually a technique taught to me by my teacher." I started. "He said that 'tomes are just like practice swords. They help you learn the technique but the true power comes from your own skill. If you manage to remember the incantation by heart, you can use any spell you want with it being more powerful when compared to reading it off of a tome.'" I stated.

"So basically, tomes are intended for students to use as a means for learning magic until they remember the incantation by heart." Kevin repeated in a simple matter.

"Right." I said. "Now then I think it's time I explained my ability to use ice magic." I stated. "Basically I could use it right off the bat because of the country I was born in." I started. "In this country the climate rivals that of a desert so we invented a technique to allow the use of ice magic, however…" I added "… It can only be done by very few individuals." I stated.

"How?" Robin asked. I guess he and Lissa decided to stay for my explanation.

"It requires a near perfect balance between physical strength and mental strength which very few people have." I answered. "It's rare because very few people actually balance their capabilities and end up suffering for it." I finished.

"Alright, I think I understand." Robin said.

"Good." I replied.

"Now that that's settled I have some other matters to discuss with Emm." Chrom said.

"I guess it's about those monsters from last night?" Kevin asked.

"That's right." Chrom answered.

"We'll get out of your hair then." I said.

"Why don't you guys follow me? I want to show you guys something." Lissa said.

"Sure." Jessica answered.

With that we followed Lissa out of the throne room and towards the exit of the palace. I notice a mirror on the wall and I stop to take a look.

'Feeling narcissistic?' Larson asked.

'Fuck you.' I replied 'I just realized that I never checked to see what I looked like in this world.' I stated.

'Fine, but can you not be so harsh next time?' He asked

'Fine.' I said. Upon looking at the mirror I saw that I had the same messy brown hair, I was wearing the glasses I brought with me, I still had that scruffy as hell beard, and my eyes were still hazel, so everything looked the exact same as before. I quickly looked at what I was wearing. I was wearing my red coat that had Jessica sew some triangle stripes onto, a dark yellow shirt, and I was wearing dark blue pants. After I was done with seeing what I looked like I quickly ran up to the group. They were waiting at the front doors of the palace, I guess they realized I disappeared from the group.

"Where were you?" Kevin asked.

"Sorry, I had to check up on something." I answered.

"Well now that you're here we can keep going." Jessica said.

"Right, lead the way Lissa!" I said.

After Lissa gave me a quick 'hmph' our group left the palace and we started walking towards the woods to the north. I guess that's where the Shepherds Garrison is. For safety reasons I drew my sword and kept looking behind me every now and then.

"What are you doing?" Robin asked me.

"I'm on the lookout for any other wild Bears." I replied.

"Why?" He asked.

"Because I don't feel like nearly becoming Bear food again anytime soon." I answered now sheathing my sword.

'Someone's pretty paranoid.' Larson taunted.

'Shut up.' I told him completely annoyed.

"Tyler is there a problem?" Robin asked me.

"Sorry about that. I have a tendency to lose focus every now and then." I said.

"Okay, I thought it was something serious." Robin replied.

"Anyways, I heard Chrom made you the new tactician." I said trying to change the subject.

"That's right." He replied. For the next ten minutes of walking we were mainly discussing how some situations could call for different tactics and I even told him some backup plans that might work in the same situation. Let's just say that we decided to have a game of chess when we reach the Shepherds Garrison.

While we continued walking along I heard something in the bushes and I quickly checked them only to find there was nothing near them. "That's weird. I swore I heard something." I said to myself.

"Tyler what's the hold up!?" Robin asked me while yelling.

"Nothing!" I yelled back as I ran back to the group. I guess Larson was right in saying that I was paranoid. Either way I think I can effectively say that my support with Robin must be at rank C.

'I agree with you there.' Larson said.

It was at that moment that we arrived at the Shepherds Garrison. Lissa opened the door and we walked inside.

(3rd Person POV)

Back in the woods behind a tree, near the bushes Tyler checked someone was sitting there. There was a mysterious figure sitting down. In its right hand was a sword that looked slightly damaged, and in its left hand was a book that looked suspiciously like the one Tyler dropped earlier.

"Is that actually him?" The figure asked itself. The voice gave away the fact the figure was female. "I need to find a way to meet him face to face to be sure." She started thinking to herself. "I think that plan might work." She said now standing up. She started walking away with the insignia of the otherworld fighters on the back of her coat.

**Authors Notes: **Who the hell is the strange girl, what is her relation to the otherworld fighters, and why the hell does she have that book? These questions will be answered a lot sooner when compared to some of the others I made. With that chapter five is done please leave a review and tell me what you think so far.


	6. Chapter 5: Shepherds Garrison

**Disclaimer: **I don't own FE but I own the OC's.

"Tada!" Lissa said showing us the inside of the Shepherds Garrison. While the place is not even close to being as grand as the palace it's still pretty damn big.

"Well what have we here? Did ya bring teach some new students?" Asked a voice. I looked in its direction seeing a man with spikey blond hair, wearing gray pants, he wasn't wearing a shirt though which revealed his muscles.

"So you're teach now Vaike?" Lissa asked at the man.

I decided look around during their quick spiel to see if I can see anyone else. I see a woman with a really light shade of brown hair and she was wearing light purple armor. That was likely Sumia. I see running towards Lissa a blond haired woman wearing what I think is a shade of pink noble attire. That's Maribelle. In the corner I see a moving suit of armor. I'm guessing that was Kellam the poor bastard is always forgotten by everyone else.

'Talk about unlucky.' Larson told me.

'Think about it this way though, he would own in stealth missions.' I replied.

'True.' Larson said.

At that moment I heard a loud as hell burp stop my conversation with Larson instantly. Holy shit Vaike you know those damn things pack a punch when they can break a telepathic connection. "Not bad." I said looking at Vaike pretending I was listening on the whole conversation.

"I can't believe you actually enjoy such inhuman activities." Maribelle protested.

"Considering I had to kill people for the first time ever a few days ago this is needed stress relief." I replied.

"Hmph." She replied as she was walking off. Did I mention Maribelle can be a bit bitchy when we encounter her in the game. At least she becomes a better person through her supports.

"Don't worry she tends to be cold at first but she'll warm up to you guys at some point." Lissa reassured.

"This isn't the first time this happened to us." Jessica said.

At that moment Chrom walked in likely ready to tell us about the mission to Regna Ferox.

"Ah, Captain!" Sumia said. Then she tripped on the papers on the ground and face planted.

"That's going to leave a mark." Kevin said.

Sumia managed to stand up again and walked over to Chrom without a scratch on her face. How the hell does she keep face-planting without leaving a mark on her face all the time?

'I have no idea.' Larson answered.

'Same here.' I replied.

"Everyone we're going on a mission to Regna Ferox starting tomorrow." Chrom announced.

"Why?" Vaike asked.

"With the possibility of a war with Plegia happening soon and a new threat appearing we are in need of reinforcements." Chrom answered. "This mission is strictly voluntary so you don't have to come if you don't want to." Chrom stated.

"I volunteer." Lissa eagerly said.

"The Vaike's in too." Vaike said. Sometimes I swear he's full of himself a bit too much.

"I'm in too." Kellam said with everyone else looking around like an idiot.

"Count me in." Kevin said.

"I'll help out as well." Jessica said.

"I'm with you as well." I said.

"I'll help too." Robin said.

"Um, well…" Sumia started.

'She's chickening out isn't she?' Larson asked

'Don't worry she'll still fight along us.' I reassured.

'When?' Larson asked again.

'Just wait until she gets her Pegasus.' I answered.

After my talk with Larson ended the other Shepherds split off before Chrom gave Kevin, Jessica, Robin, and myself our room assignments at the Garrison. Kevin and Jessica told Chrom that since they were married (which is technically true) they wouldn't mind sharing a room and Chrom decided to go along with it. The room assignments are done like this:

Robin – Room 113

Kevin and Jessica – Room 203

Tyler (Me) – Room 204

I don't know why I was placed in a room that was likely across the hall from Kevin and Jessica but I think it's due to the fact I'm good friends with them.

'That or Chrom doesn't want too much noise in the middle of the night and he thinks you're the most likely to keep them quiet.' Larson suggested.

'What the hell is wrong with you?' I asked.

'Nothing, I'm just being myself.' He answered.

I decided to look for my room so I can finally get some damn rest. I found the stairs to my left and I climbed them. Upon reaching the second floor I see Kevin and Jessica talking with someone down the hall. "Hey guys what's up?" I asked walking down the hallway. When I got closer to them I realized that the person they were talking to was Vaike.

"Not much." Kevin answered.

"You're Tyler, right?" Vaike asked.

"That's right." I answered. "What were you guys talking about?" I asked afterwards noticing the competitive shine in Jessica's eyes. Can I go on record and say that even though Jessica is very shy to new people, she never turns down a competition.

"Vaike challenged me to an arm wrestling match." Jessica answered. Even though she doesn't look like it she is one of our physically strongest fighters in our team back in the other world. I think it involves the Fate Reactor is now her heart and how the reactors, when deactivated still offer a small boost to the person it's attached to.

"I'm reffing to make sure no one tries to cheat." Kevin added.

"You gonna watch?" Vaike asked me.

"When are you having the match?" I asked intrigued.

"We agreed to have it in the parlor during dinnertime." Kevin answered.

"When's that?" I asked.

"It'll happen in about three hours." Jessica answered.

"Then I'll be there!" I yelled enthusiastically.

"Alright see ya then." Vaike said walking towards what I'm guessing was his room.

"We're going to check the place out. Are you coming along?" Kevin asked.

"I'll pass." I answered.

"See you later then." Jessica said. They started walking down the stairs and out of sight.

I decided to walk towards my room to see what it looked like. I opened the door and saw a pretty basic room. There was a big bed at the right corner with a night desk right beside it. Near the window was a larger desk that I think is intended for paperwork or anything like it. On the left there was a door that led into a bathroom. I guess everyone's rooms has a personal bathroom in them. To the right was a small closet for everyone's clothing and any other belongings they might put in there. I take out my brown bag from earlier and pull out some new shirts, pants, and my backup coat. Did I forget to mention that my bag has a built in hyperspace that my magic teacher enchanted onto it. After putting everything in the closet I decided to take a quick bath because blood fucking reeks. After I get into the bath I noticed something that seemed strange. "What the hell?" I asked. On my right arm was a strange insignia I have never seen before.

'What do you think it means?' Larson asked me.

'I have no idea.' I replied.

'It could be a symbol for something you have to do.' Larson suggested.

'It's possible but I won't get ahead of myself.' I said.

'I'm going to cut our connection so I can investigate the symbol.' Larson told me.

'Alright, good luck.' I said. A few minutes later I got out of the bath and put on some clean clothes. I checked the clock in my room to see I was only in there for ten minutes. "I guess I'll walk around now." I said now leaving my room. I was walking past Robin's room towards the parlor but I stopped when I heard someone screaming.

"AH, Risen, Wolves, Risen riding Wolves!" A voice screamed.

"Sounds like Lissa just pranked Robin." I said continuing my walk to the parlor.

Nothing else worth noting happened while I was walking around for the next two hours. Yeah I did see people talking or walking around but I didn't feel like interrupting them. Dinnertime finally came along and I grabbed my meal. It wasn't anything complex or worth noting so I don't think going into detail is worth noting. After I ate I quickly returned to the parlor to see the arm wrestling match between Jessica and Vaike.

"Annnnd begin." Kevin announced. Vaike had an early lead and he almost pinned down Jessica but she quickly broke Vaike's focus and came back to win. "Jessica wins!" Kevin announced after the match ended. I said she was strong and considering how fast that comeback was I think Jessica was holding back at the start of the match.

After the match ended I decided to help head back to my room and get some sleep for the mission tomorrow to come.

**In a Different World**

(3rd Person POV)

A lone man has been searching his computer for the past hour on any information involving something that caught his attention. The room was too dark to identify who any of his physical features but judging from how hastily he was searching he was doing something important.

"Damn it why can't I find anything!" He yelled. "There's nothing here that gives an explanation for me to give him when I reopen my connection." The man quickly sighed. "I know what the symbol truly represents but I can't tell him right now it's too risky." The man then put started rubbing his forehead. "That's it I'll just make up some bullshit on why it's there so he doesn't start to worry." The man then sighed again. "I guess I should get some sleep before I fall unconscious." The man walked off to get some sleep but he muttered one last thing. "Tyler, I hope you survive this mission because your death could mean the end of reality."

**Author's Notes: **Look at that "Larson" is actually from another world instead of being a deity in my head. Either way chapter six is now over with the introduction to some of the other shepherds and a new mystery being revealed. Please leave a review and tell me what you think but until then I'll see you guys later.


	7. Chapter 6: Suspicion

**Disclaimer: **I don't own FE but I own the OC's.

'Hey WAKE UP!' A voice yelled.

"GAH!" I yelled after that yell. What the hell happened?

'Hey dumbass it's morning now and didn't get up when some of the others told you breakfast was ready.' Larson told me.

'How long ago was that?' I asked him.

'About five minutes ago.' He answered.

'I guess I'll rush on over then.' I told him.

'Before you go, I wanted to tell you I found out what that insignia meant.' He stated.

'Good, can you tell me your results later I need to eat first.' I replied.

'Go ahead.' He answered.

'Thanks.' I replied. I quickly changed my clothes and rushed down to the mess hall. I think that's what they called it, Chrom never gave me its exact name. I made it to the mess hall and grabbed myself some breakfast. I looked around for a table until I saw someone motion me over. I walked over to that table to see Kevin, Jessica, Vaike, Sully, and Kellam sitting there, but I think I'm the only one who sees him right now. "Hey guys." I said while taking my seat.

"Hey." They all replied.

"Are you guys ready for the mission?" I asked trying to bring up some conversation.

"I'm sure as hell ready." Sully answered.

"The Vaike's always ready." Vaike answered.

"Really? I remember Lissa said you forgot your axe before." Kevin retorted.

"That was only once!" Vaike replied. We all stared at him with a "really just once?" look. "Okay, Twice." He admitted.

"I just hope you remember to bring something warm." I stated.

"Why's that?" Vaike asked.

"Last time I checked Regna Ferox is known to be the coldest location on the map next to an island far south." I answered.

"Like that'll stop me." Vaike replied. Don't say I didn't warn him when he's nearly freezing to death.

"Anyways, Kellam are you ready for the mission?" I asked looking at what everyone else assumed was an empty seat.

"Yeah I'm ready." He answered.

"Kevin, Jessica how about you two?" I asked now looking at them.

"Yeah we're good to go with a few exceptions." Kevin answered.

"We just need some extra gear and then we're good to go." Jessica added.

"Good." I replied.

"How about you, are you ready to go?" Kevin asked me.

"Yep, I'm all set." I answered.

"Great." He replied.

"Well…" I said now standing up. "I have to get my gear from my room I'll see you guys out front." I finished saying now leaving the room. I walk up to my room and grab my gear but before I opened my door I heard something behind me. "Who's there?" I asked quickly turning around. "Well that's strange. I guess I'm still a bit paranoid." I said after seeing no one in the room. I decided to just leave and meet everyone out front.

(3rd Person POV)

Hanging off the edge of the window to Tyler's room was the mysterious figure that hid from him in the woods. She proceeded to climb into his window after the door was closed.

"That was a bit too close." She said to herself. "Now I just need to have a quick look around for any clues." She said as she started searching Tyler's room. "If I find one thing that can confirm my thoughts then I won't have to resort to plan B." She said to herself. "Hmm did he take everything that could help me out?" She asked herself. "Argh I guess I'll have to go for plan B." She said frustrated. The unknown woman climbed out the window and jumped to the ground. "I should hurry to Regna Ferox before the Shepherds get there." She said now running as fast as she could north.

Little did she know Kevin saw the whole thing while waiting for Jessica outside. "I have to warn him before we reach Regna Ferox." Kevin said to himself.

(Tyler's POV)

The group finally met up and we started marching towards Regna Ferox you know I'll call it Ferox for short just to save a word. While marching I felt someone quickly tap my shoulder. I turn around to see that it was Kevin. "What's up?" I asked him.

"Tyler, someone broke into your room after you left it to wait out front." He told me.

"What?" I ask in a surprised tone.

"The person was wearing a mask but I could tell it was a woman because of her physique." He explained.

"Do you have any ideas why this woman broke into my room?" I asked showing concern.

"I don't know but, I have a theory." Kevin answered.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Judging from what I heard her say she's looking for information involving you, I don't know why but she's now rushing to Regna Ferox ahead of us." Kevin theorized.

"I guess the info she wanted wasn't there so she's now going to face me head on." I suggested.

"Why do you think that?" Kevin asked me.

"If you can't find the info you want from notes, confront the source of the info. It's a saying I like to use every now and then." I answered.

"Alright then I guess that settles that." Kevin said.

"Hey I actually have some questions for you as well." I said.

"Sure, what's up?" He asked.

"First why are you a Myrmidon instead of a Swordmaster?" I asked finally getting the chance to ask.

"Two reasons…" He started "One, my chaos reactor had a limiter placed on it which makes it have no effects on my body while it's dormant so I'm a little bit slower than before." He stated.

"And what's the second reason?" I asked.

"I don't want to look too overpowered when compared to everyone else." He said.

As much as I hate to say it he has a point. He had the most battle experience when compared to everyone else in our team that came here. I think that it was necessary for him to do this because he knows I can lack confidence if I see someone act superior. "Thanks for doing that." I said. "By the way, was the same limiter put on Jessica as well?" I asked after hearing Kevin say that his reactor had a limiter put on it.

"Yep." He answered. That means she beat Vaike yesterday with nothing but her own raw strength. Holy shit how strong is that woman?

"Before I forget why did Vaike challenge Jessica to that arm wrestling match yesterday?" I asked him.

"I got sick of Vaike gloating about how he was so awesome so I told him 'Heh if you think you're so strong then try beating Jessica, she's the strongest person I know.' that's when he challenged her and you should know the rest." Kevin told me.

"Alright got it." I said.

"EVERYONE PREPARE FOR BATTLE!" Chrom yelled. I guess more of the risen appeared in our path.

Just as I expected there was a small army of risen right in front of us. The army consisted of five Soldiers, four Myrmidons, three Mercenaries, ten Barbarians, and five Fighters. "You ready to go?" I asked Kevin while unsheathing my sword.

"I'm always ready." He said while unsheathing his own sword.

The shepherds split up and went after their own targets before crossing the bridge. Chrom and Frederick are taking on two Myrmidons and a Fighter. Virion, Sully, and Stahl are taking on a Myrmidon, a Soldier, and two Mercenaries. Kevin, Jessica, and I were taking on six Barbarians, a Mercenary, and two soldiers. Out of the three of us I was facing four of the Barbarians. The first one that charged at me made a horizontal swing for my head. I quickly ducked underneath and fired a weak wind spell at it to get it out of my face. "Freeze" I said as my blade started to encase itself in ice. Another Barbarian tried rushing me but I blocked its attack with my sword and let the ice do its trick. The risen barbarian was now completely frozen and I finished it off with a quick slash. Two more Barbarians tried to charge me but I jumped out of the way and let them decapitate each other. "Dumbasses." I taunted looking at their stupid move. The remaining Barbarian tried rushing me again but it swerved while running hoping it could make me lose focus. I quickly summoned a fireball and decided to have a little fun with it. I powered it up using wind magic and sent it towards the Barbarian. "Tracking flame." I said watching the fireball follow the risen to its inevitable demise. Needless to say the fireball connected and incinerated the undead corpse. "And that's that." I said. Kevin and Jessica quickly ran up to me after I finished my battle to see how I was doing.

"Are you alright." Kevin asked me.

"Don't worry I'm fine." I answered.

"Good you looked like you were in a pinch." Jessica said.

"Considering these things are not technically human I can live with killing them." I replied.

"Good to see you're getting more used to battle." Kevin stated.

"That's nice and all but shouldn't we go help the others?" I asked.

"Chrom said that they'll deal with the rest of them." Jessica answered.

I looked up ahead to see the other shepherds quickly disposing of the remaining risen with no problems. "I guess we should still meet up with them." I said.

"Okay, let's go." Kevin said.

We ran off to the other shepherds after Chrom finished off the leader to continue along with the mission. Little did we know that our battle was observed from one of the hills by an unknown figure.

(3rd Person POV)

"Well it looks like their improving." The figure said to himself. "I should give this info to 'him' but I'll let him witness it for himself when the day comes a week from tomorrow." He stated. "Until then I think I'll go to Plegia and give Gangrel a nice visit." The figure then proceeded to walk to the west towards the deserts of Plegia to make his little visit.

**Author's Notes: **Who is the strange figure that's spying on the shepherds? Who is the woman that is searching for information about me? These questions will be answered you just need to be patient. With that chapter 7 is complete so leave a review and I'll see you guys later.


	8. Chapter 7: Longfort Battle

**Disclaimer: **I don't own FE but I own the OC's.

We just finished up the battle with that risen force and we were heading north to Ferox until we saw a Pegasus right in front of us. "Well I'll be damned I never saw a Pegasus up close." I said.

"How did you never see one?" Chrom asked me.

"In the country I come from Pegasi are known as the rarest creatures ever to the point just seeing one grants you good luck." I answered.

"Is that so?" Robin asked.

"Unfortunately yes." I replied.

'You're getting pretty damn good at making excuses to act as a cover story.' Larson complimented me.

'Well practice makes perfect.' I replied.

'When do you want me to tell you about that insignia anyways?' He asked me.

'It looks like we're about to start marching so tell me now.' I answered.

'Okay, the from what I got from a data network in William's files is that the insignia is a Ylissean symbol that stands for justice and order.' He told me.

'Thanks for looking it up.' I said in gratitude.

'No problem but I do you mind if I break the link for now, I need some sleep.' Larson asked.

'Go ahead.' I answered.

'Thanks.' Larson said before breaking the connection.

We continued marching along to Ferox and holy crap am I bored. Kevin and Jessica wanted to discuss some pair up strategies alone. Vaike was trying to prove he was superior so everyone would call him teach. Robin was talking with Lissa, possibly mad at her for the prank earlier this morning. Stahl was busy talking to Kellam and Sully. Chrom was having a small conversation with Sumia and everyone else is giving them some privacy. From what I caught to my left Frederick was training Virion the poor bastard. Now that I think about it am I forgetting about someone? The instant I thought that I heard someone say something to my right.

"Excuse me." A voice said.

"Huh?" I asked now out of my daze. I looked to my right to see that it was Miriel who was trying to talk to me. "Is something wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing that is life threatening however I do have some questions for you." She answered.

"Go ahead and ask." I said.

"First off how are you able to use magic without a tome?" She asked. I guess she should have a right to know because it is a really helpful ability, especially against hordes of enemies.

"I'll tell you what my teacher told me." I said. I then explained to her everything I told Chrom yesterday and I answered all of her other questions on how I did certain techniques ending with elementally charging my sword. "To charge a sword with magic it takes a lot of focus, and you need to know its incantation." I said answering her last question.

"Fascinating." She said satisfied with my answers. "Do you think you could teach me how to use magic without a tome in the future?" She asked.

"I'll give it a shot but I'm not even close to as good as my teacher." I answered.

"I'll look forward to the lesson." She replied.

After our conversation we finally reached the Longfort in Ferox. I used a weak fire spell to keep me warm because holy shit this place is cold.

"Halt, who goes there?" A voice asked. I noticed that it was that soldier Raimi so I know what's going to happen next.

"We're citizens from Ylisse and we wish to speak with the khan." Chrom answered.

"How do we know you're not Brigands posing as Ylisseans?" Raimi asked.

"Chrom get ready for battle!" I yelled. At that moment the spearmen threw their spears right at Chrom. Luckily Sumia saved him in the nick of time like every other time I see this scene.

"Everyone do not try to kill these soldiers just incapacitate them!" Robin ordered. Well I guess that means no swordplay for me.

I decided to do the next best thing and resort to my weakest wind spell for this battle. One of the border guards tried to rush me and I just let the spell fly. It was a burst of wind that can send anyone flat onto their backs. My end of the battle will be boring because I'll just be doing this. I look around to see Kevin teaming up with Chrom against two Fighters and two Mercenaries. Chrom was wielding a practice sword while Kevin was just attacking with his fists. One of the Fighters tried to cut Chrom in two, however he dodged and knocked the fighter out cold with a blow to the head. Kevin had the Mercenaries on him and he was just swerving like a madman to avoid all the attacks. He jumped over the Mercenaries during one of their swings and landed behind them. He hit one in the back of the head with a punch and he grabbed one arm of the other and he broke it from the elbow, ouch. I look around to see Robin and Miriel fighting the same way I was with Vaike helping them out by hitting some soldiers in the face with a random plank. Where the hell did he find that? I see Jessica fighting a Myrmidon and she's hitting his pressure points to leave him immobilized in pain. The others are just watching our backs making sure no reinforcements enter the battle. I run up the stairs to the east to confront Raimi because I know non-Mages will do jack shit against her. I fire a wind spell at her but to my surprise she dodges it. "What the fuck?" I say clearly confused. She throws her javelin at me. I try to dodge but it goes through my right shoulder. "AH SHIT!" I yell in pain. Raimi started charging at me now to probably take her lance back from my shoulder. I tried firing a wind spell but I was in too much pain to focus on the incantation. Before I could realize it Raimi was almost at me and I had to think fast. Before I could do anything she ripped the lance out of my shoulder and she punched me in the face. "AH FUCK THAT FUCKING HURTS!" I screamed in agony. I was now clenching the hole in my shoulder now helpless to do anything. Luckily before Raimi could do anything Robin and Miriel managed to get up the stairs and they hit her with a wind spell. "Good… job guys…" I started to say. "…ugh." Was the last thing I said before I fainted.

I managed to open my eyes and I found myself in a room. From the looks of things I'm in an inn on the second floor. "What the hell happened?" I asked myself. The door to my right opened and I see Kevin and Jessica walk in. "Hey guys what's up?" I ask trying to relieve some tension.

"Other than then the fact you nearly died, we met with one of the khans." Kevin answered.

"She said she can't give us support unless we manage to win a tournament that's going to start in a few days." Jessica added.

"How many days?" I asked.

"Three days from today." Kevin answered.

"Tell Chrom that I want to enter." I told them.

"Why?" Jessica asked.

"I can't get any better at fighting if I just stay by the sidelines so I want to enter so I can improve my skill." I answered.

"Alright we'll tell him." Jessica said.

"When you guys get back we should train for the tournament, okay?" I asked.

"Okay." Kevin answered.

For the next day we trained as hard as we could for the tournament however we were interrupted halfway through when someone came through the bushes. "Who's there?" I asked.

"It's about damn time I found you guys." A voice answered.

I turned around to see where the voice came from. It came from a man wearing a purple coat and gray pants, he had blond hair and brown eyes. "It's nice to see you again teacher." I said.

"Please you don't have to call me teacher anymore, just call me by my name." He said.

"Alright, it's nice to see you again, Kyle." I said looking at him.

**Author's Notes: **With that Chapter eight is over with a new character now entering the fray. Leave a review to tell me what you think and I'll see you guys next time.


	9. Chapter 8: Ferox Tournament

**Disclaimer: **You know the drill let's just get the show on the road.

"So Kyle, what brings you here?" I asked my old magic teacher.

"I heard about the tournament happening here and I figured I should check it out." He answered.

"Why, you're not the kind of person that actually goes to something fun." Kevin wisecracked.

"I wanted to see if we could get any new recruits to help us out the tournament." He replied ignoring what Kevin said.

"As usual it's something related to business." I stated.

"Well someone needs to be serious outside of battle." Kyle stated in rebuttal.

"Anyways, do you mind helping me train?" I asked him.

"Why not I need to see if your magic skill has improved." He answered.

We continued to train for the tournament in two days and let me just say that I really needed the training. The night before the tournament dawned upon us and everyone participating gathered up to discuss the match ups.

"This is the list of our opponents." Robin said putting a piece of paper on the table.

"Before we decide who fights who I have a question." I said.

"What is it?" Chrom asked.

"How does the tournament work in this case?" I asked.

"There will be seven one on one matches between both sides and the side that wins four first is the winning team." Robin answered. Holy shit that is completely different from the game.

"There first four matches will happen tomorrow and the remaining three happen the day after." Kevin added.

"Alright thanks." I replied. I quickly look around to see who is fighting in the tournament for our side. Our team consists of Chrom, Robin, Sully, Vaike, Sumia, Kevin, and me. In order to enter we had to put down our name and class so they'll have an easier time making matches. Everyone put down their respected classes but that's where things got complicated for me. I decided to call myself a Blade Mage a swordfighter capable of using magic in battle. "So who's fighting who?" I asked everyone.

"The officials wanted matches between people with the same class so they were on more even ground." Robin stated.

"So that means I'm liking to take on this Lon'qu guy?" Kevin asked Robin.

"Exactly." Robin answered.

"That means the matchups are as followed…" I started. "Kevin vs Lon'qu, Sully vs Maxwell (Cavalier), Vaike vs Johnny (Fighter), Sumia vs Patricia (Pegasus knight), Robin vs Kyle, wait, WHAT!" I yelled.

"I guess he decided the best way to find new recruits was to fight alongside them." Kevin stated.

"He doesn't even know how to use a sword!" I yelled.

"It says here he's fighting as a full Mage so that means he's just using magic." Kevin stated.

"Robin you better be careful then, Kyle is no pushover with magic." I warned him.

"Thanks for the heads up." Robin said.

"Now then getting back to the matchups…" I started. "Chrom vs Marth, and the last match is me vs Alicia." I finished.

"Wait, it says here that this Alicia woman is registered as a Blade Mage as well." Kevin stated.

"That will definitely be an interesting match." I stated.

"What's the first match anyways?" Vaike asked Robin.

"We won't know until tomorrow so everyone should come prepared." Robin suggested.

"Got it." Everyone answered.

We all went back to our respective rooms to get some sleep for tomorrow. I almost fell asleep until I heard someone knock on my door. "Come in." I said. Not to my surprise Kevin and Jessica walked in but I was surprised to see Chrom with them. "Is something wrong Chrom?" I asked out of concern.

"I overheard Kevin talking to Jessica about the person who broke into your room a few days ago." He replied.

"And you heard that it could possibly be that Alicia woman?" I asked again.

"Exactly." He answered.

"We decided it might be a good idea for you to switch out of the tournament in case Alicia wants you dead." Kevin started.

"The officials stated that one substitute was allowed for this kind of situation so I'm willing to take your place." Jessica said.

"While I'm happy you guys are concerned for me I'm still going to fight." I started. "And that's final."

"But…" Kevin started.

"Look, I'm tired of nearly dying in battle because I can barely hold my own so I need to do this battle, because I'm scared I might let everyone down if I'm seen as nothing more than a liability." I stated.

"But this is your own life on the line and you could die without seeing your family again." Kevin argued.

"This Alicia woman also wants information on who I am and she wants to confront me to get it…" I started. "…I feel like denying her this chance to face me in person could destroy her will to fight." I finished stating.

"Fine then, go ahead and fight her but remember, we did try to warn you." Kevin said admitting defeat.

"Don't worry I won't let myself die." I said trying to reassure him.

"Good luck then." He said now leaving my room.

"Don't forget we will be there for you if you need help." Jessica said.

"I know, we always have each other's backs when we need it right?" I asked enthusiastically.

"Right." She answered now leaving the room.

"Well I guess I should go too." Chrom stated.

"Before you go…" I started. "…thanks for helping out." I said now holding my hand out.

"No problem." He said shaking my hand.

"Good luck in your match with Marth." I said as Chrom was leaving.

"Same goes for you." He said leaving my room.

"Tomorrow's when I finally get some answers." I said to myself now slowly drifting to sleep.

The next day came and the order of the matches were decided. The list goes as follows.

1st Match – Kevin vs Lon'qu

2nd Match – Tyler vs Alicia

3rd Match – Sully vs Maxwell

4th Match – Robin vs Kyle

5th Match – Vaike vs Johnny

6th Match – Sumia vs Patricia

7th Match – Chrom vs Marth

"Looks like you're up first Kevin." I said.

"Hell yes!" He shouted.

"Looks like someone's excited." Jessica commented.

"I'm always excited when it comes to fighting tournaments I just never had a chance to show it." He replied.

"Well, good luck, we'll be in the audience." I stated.

"Don't worry we're not fighting to the death so I should be okay." He reassured us.

"Alright, just don't get cocky." I stated.

"Fine, I'll see you guys after the match." He said running towards the contestant area.

"We should probably find our seats." I said to Jessica.

"Right." She replied.

We started walking down a hallway looking for our seats and it was boring so I decided to bring up something to talk about. "Jessica, I have a question for you."

"What is it?" She asked with a small look of concern.

"Why aren't you as shy as you normally are when we're with the Shepherds?" I asked.

"Well, I think it's because you and Kevin trust them." She answered nervously.

"It's nice to see that you're warming up to others faster than you used to." I stated.

"Yeah, remember when I first met you?" She asked me.

"It's not that hard to forget because it only happened three weeks ago in your world, but it was definitely a memorable event." I replied.

"Considering how you got sent there I'm amazed you're actually on good terms with Josh." She stated.

"I think of it this way, if he didn't royally screw up with his test I would have never met so many great people." I replied.

"And it would be less likely I would start to get over my shyness if he didn't do that." She said.

"Right, so your brother's mistake was actually one of the best things he's ever done." I said.

"That's right." She replied. "Hey I think I found our seats!" She said looking to her left.

"About time." I stated. We take our seats and watch as someone walks into the center of the ring. I'm guessing it's the announcer but how can we hear what he says. Wait a second I think I see how. He has a wind tome in his hand so I think he'll use it to make his voice travel to the back end of the crowds.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!" He started yelling. Yep I was right he's using the tome's magic to carry his voice. "ARE YOU READY BECAUSE THE TOURNAMENT IS ABOUT TO BEGIN!" He continued yelling. My ears will bleed before this ends I know it. "OUR FIRST MATCH IS BETWEEN THE NEW YLISSEAN SWORDSMAN KEVIN VERSUS REGNA FEROX FAVORITE LON'QU!" After that both of the competitors enter the arena and the crowd was going absolutely crazy.

**Down at the Arena**

(Kevin's POV)

Holy shit can this crowd get any louder. As was walking out I look around the audience to try and find Tyler and Jessica. I manage to find them and they're both waving at me. I decide to quickly wave back at them and now face my opponent in the arena. "May the best swordsman win." I said to my opponent.

"Hmph." He replied. I guess he's not the talkative type.

The announcer hands us our weapons which were specially designed for this tournament to prevent anyone from dying. "Are both of you ready?" He asked us. We both nodded in response. "THEN LET THE FIRST MATCH BEGIN!" He yelled.

We both jumped away from each other leaving no opportunities for a quick end. I decided to make the first move and dashed towards him. I attempt a downwards slash and he dodges by stepping to the right. I retaliate by kicking him in the gut with my left leg.

"Gah!" He groaned after my attack connected. He quickly recovered and attempted a slash right at my rib cage. I quickly block it letting our blades block. I quickly jump back to make sure I don't leave any openings. He decides to take the initiative and charges straight towards me. He slashes to my left and I prepare to block it only to see he pulled a fake-out and now he's aiming for my right.

"Woah!" I yelled barely ducking underneath his attack. I quickly plant my hands on the ground and try to kick his sword out of his hands with a backflip. He noticed what I was doing and quickly jumped back. "Heh, you're the best opponent I had in a while." I stated.

"Shut up and fight." He responded. He's definitely not the social type. He proceeded to try and stab my chest. I sidestepped to the left and gave him a right hook in the gut. "Guh, how the hell do you punch so hard?" He asked groaning in pain. Whoops forgot that was the chaos reactor so it'll easily hurt a lot. He quickly recovered and kneed me in the gut.

"Bwah." I quickly groaned before he punched me in the face."Gah." I groaned again while sliding across the floor. I managed to recover. We both charged at each other at full force now showing no mercy for each other. We both blocked each blow we sent to the other showing no signs of slowing down. Our blades locked one last time before we both jumped back. "*Huff* *huff*." I started breathing heavily. "Alright I think it's time we end this battle." I stated starting to lose my breath.

"Agreed." He stated now reentering his battle stance. We both charge at each other as fast as we could go intending to make it the final strike.

(3rd Person POV)

Both competitors clashed their blades in one final strike.

*Clang*

One of the swords was sent airborn and landed behind one of the competitors while the other had the sword pointed towards his opponent's neck.

"WITH THAT THE MATCH IS OVER!" The announcer yelled. "THAT WAS EASILY ONE OF THE BEST MATCHES I EVER SAW AT THIS ARENA BUT NOW IT'S TIME TO DECIDE OUR WINNER!" The announcer continued yelling. "AND THE WINNER IS…" The crowd stayed silent so they could hear the results. "LON'QU!" The announcer declared.

(Kevin's POV)

It's kind of bad that I lost because the other khan now has a point but, I'm happy I just had a good match. "Good fight Lon'qu." I congratulated him while holding out my hand.

"Hmph, you're not a bad opponent either." He responded now grabbing my hand to shake it.

"AND WITH THAT THE FIRST MATCH IS OVER!" The announcer yelled. "THE SECOND MATCH WILL TAKE PLACE IN 20 MINUTES SO BE READY FOR THEN!" He finished announcing. Lon'qu exited through his team's door and I left to see the others.

(Tyler's POV)

"That was a pretty good match between you and Lon'qu, Kevin." I said to him.

"Might have been better if I won but I'll accept the loss." He stated.

"You gave it your all and that's all that matters." Jessica said.

"Hey guys you're my match is next you should probably get to your seats." I stated.

"Alright, good luck." Kevin stated.

"Thanks." I replied now entering the arena.

"ALRIGHT FOLKS ARE YOU READY FOR THE SECOND MATCH!?" The announcer yelled. How is he still able to talk after all that yelling? "THIS MATCH IS BETWEEN THE TWO BLADE MAGES TYLER AND ALICIA!" He continued yelling. "THE SCORE IS CURRENTLY ONE POINT FOR BASILIO AND NO POINTS FOR FLAVIA, LET'S SEE IF THIS MATCH WILL TIE UP THE SCORE!" He announced as he handed us, our swords. "LET THE SECOND MATCH BEGIN!" He yelled.

"So are you the one who broke into my room at the Shepherd's Garrison?" I asked her.

"Yes, I am." She replied. She's honest, I'll give her that. "How did you know that anyways?" She asked me.

"A friend told me." I replied. Alicia is wearing a dark blue coat and black pants, she seems to be wearing a red shirt underneath her coat, her hair is green and done up in a ponytail. What is with this kind of world and weird hair colours? The thing that stands out most is the mask she's wearing. It's not a half mask like Lucina is wearing when she first met Chrom, it's a full face mask so she's trying to hide something from me. Either way now's not the time to think about why she's wearing that mask, now's the time to fight! I get into my battle stance with my blade sideways to protect my gut. "BRING IT ON!" I yell. With that our battle begins.

**Author's Notes: **Time for a good old fashioned cliffhanger. Just out of curiosity what did you guys think of the battle between Kevin and Lon'qu? I originally intended to have Kevin win but I decided letting the OC win makes him sound OP. Either way chapter 9 is done and it also goes down as the longest chapter I written yet. Leave a review tell me what you think and I'll see you guys next time.


	10. Chapter 9: Identity

**Disclaimer: **You know the drill, let's get this show on the road.

I make the first move by charging towards Alicia attempting a side slash. She blocks it but I wanted her to block it. "WIND BURST!" I yell shooting a burst of air from my left hand. It knocked Alicia back but not as far as I expected. She retaliates by trying a downward slash to my head. I quickly sidestep it and try to knee her in the gut. She steps back and retaliates with a fire spell.

"TRI-FLAME!" she yells sending three fireballs right at me.

"Freeze." I say letting my sword coat itself in ice. I use my ice powered sword to slash at the fireballs to nullify any damage they could do. "FLARE SHOT!" I yell sending a large fireball towards Alicia. As I expected she dodged it and ran towards me. "IGNITE!" I yell setting my sword on fire.

"FREEZE!" She yells encasing her blade in ice, how is she able to do that? Both of our blades clash with a small elemental burst that pushes both of us away.

"How the hell do you know that ability?" I ask Alicia.

"Beat me and I'll tell you." She responded. Someone seems to be overconfident.

"Sounds fair to me." I replied getting back into my battle stance. Alicia decides to try and attack me ahead on with her sword again. She attempts a downwards slash but I quickly dodge it. She attempted a horizontal slash afterwards. I block it with ease and knee her in the gut as my counterattack.

"Guh." She groaned in pain. I follow up with a horizontal slash to the right. She tries to block it but I quickly kick her from the left, knocking her on her stomach. "Ow, that hurt." She whined. She got back up afterwards and tried slashing me on the side. I jump back and managed to barely dodge her attack.

"VOLT PIERCER!" I yell as I sent a spear of electricity at Alicia.

"Whirlwind…" She started saying. "…SLASH!" She yelled sending a wave of air through the attack and straight at me. The way she timed the counterattack was almost to perfect, it was almost like she had to deal with this attack before.

"OH SHIT!" I yell while jumping to the side. The speed of that attack was pretty much equal to Kevin's Sonic Wave however I think it had more power. How is it possible she would know this? From the looks of things she never met him personally and his slash wave based attacks are damn near impossible to learn alone. I'm definitely going to win this fight so I can get some answers. Alright, I have to stop thinking in the middle of this battle right now! "WIND EDGE!" I yell summoning my sword of wind behind Alicia. I made sure to lower the power so I wouldn't accidentally kill her.

"Whoops too slow." She taunted while ducking underneath. Little did she know she left herself open.

"FLARE GEYSER!" I yelled. Right underneath Alicia a burst of fire blasted upwards right where she was standing.

"Ouch, stop being a cheapass." She said. Wow, she must be getting pissed right now.

"Don't let your guard down!" I taunted. As I suspected she's now rushing right towards me blade raised like an idiot. She attempted a side slash but I blocked it with little to no effort. She sweep kicks me and I land flat on my face. "Ouch." I said.

"What's that about not letting your guard down?" She taunted towards me.

"Wind sweep." I whisper. A burst of wind hit Alicia's feet and she fell down on her side. "I think I said 'Don't let your guard down.'" I taunted at her again. She got back on her feet and attempted to slash at me again. I kept dodging every strike because she was too angry to focus on not telegraphing her next move.

"Why won't you let me hit you?" She asked clearly pissed off to the extent of no return. She attempted a downward slash and that's when I saw my opening.

"BLESSED WINDS!" I yell as my blade formed a mini whirlwind on itself. I swung my sword upwards knocking Alicia's blade out of her hands and sending it flying towards the other end of the arena, the momentum also knocked her down. The slash also cut her mask in half revealing her face. I don't know why she wanted to hide her face, maybe she wanted to keep her emotions hidden even though it's still easy to tell when she's pissed.

"WHAT AN EXCITING MATCH FOLKS BUT WITH THAT BLOW TYLER WINS THE MATCH FOR KHAN FLAVIA!" The announcer yelled.

"Hey, want some help?" I ask Alicia holding my hand out.

"Sure." She answered grabbing my hand.

"You're a pretty good fighter." I said as I pulled her up.

"It seems like you're the better one though." She stated.

"Considering how you fight I think you have a lot of potential that just needs to be awakened." I said.

"Thank you, Tyler." She replied.

"Before we leave the arena don't forget that you need to answer some of my questions." I stated.

"Don't worry I always keep my word." She replied.

"Meet me at the front entrance in five minutes then." I said before I left the arena. Upon leaving the arena I see Kevin and Jessica waiting for me. "Hey guys what's up?" I ask them.

"We're here to congratulate you on your victory." Kevin said with a cheery smile.

"Thanks." I said.

"Will you be watching Sully's match?" Jessica asked me.

"I have other business to attend to right now but I'll try to catch Robin's match." I said

"I'm guessing you're going to get answers from Alicia?" Kevin asked.

"That's right." I answered as I walked away. I got to the entrance in no time and I see Alicia there waiting for me. "Someone likes to be early." I wisecracked.

"No, you're just late." She replied.

"Anyways, joking aside I have some questions for you." I stated.

"Ask away." She replied.

"First off, who taught you how to fight?" I decided to start with the obvious question.

"I taught myself how to fight." She answered. I know that's bullshit because she knows the elemental enchantment of swords and how to use Kevin's slash wave based attacks.

"Fine, next up why did you hide your face?" I asked getting the next obvious question out of my way.

"You look like someone I know and so I used that mask to try and not get distracted." She answered. Could it possible that… no I need more evidence.

"Okay now this one I really wanted answered ever since I heard of your identity, why did you break into my room at the Shepherds Garrison?" I asked the one that's been biting me for a while.

"I heard you had info that could confirm a suspicion I had." She answered.

"What was this suspicion?" I asked.

"It's, personal." She replied. I think I got all the info I need but I still need to tie up some loose ends.

"Alright, here's my next question, how do you know the technique to elementally enchant blades?" This one will likely tie up some loose ends and confirm my suspicions.

"My dad taught me that technique, he said he invented the technique when he showed it to me." She answered. My suspicions are right then but I have one more question before I confront her.

"So far so good, I only have two questions left now." I stated. "The first one is where did you get that coat?"

"Huh, why do you want to know that?" She asked in response.

"I'm mainly wondering because of the insignia on the back of it." I told her.

"What's so special about it?" She asked.

"It's a symbol that belongs to a group a friend of mine commands." I answered. "I can actually arrange for you to meet him after we're done talking." I said to her.

"Oh, sure." She replied. Now I have to ask her THAT question. My suspicions are confirmed but, I need to hear it straight from the horse's mouth.

"Alright this is my last question." I told her.

"What else could you ask? I told you everything I know." She replied.

"No, there's one thing you never told me…" I started. "…and I think it's time I asked you for your answer." I stated.

"Well… what's the question?" she said nervously.

"When were you going to tell me that you're my future daughter?" I asked while readjusting my glasses.

"W-what, but how did you…" She started. "…know?" She asked trying to hold back tears.

"I had my suspicions since our duel began." I stated. "You were able to use certain spells that I taught myself after Kyle gave me the O.K." I started. "An example would be my ability to elementally charge swords…" I continued. "…and your coat while is nearly an identical design to mine with the exception of the colour." I answered.

"That's *sniff* because I changed its colour after what happened." She answered now starting to cry.

"I'm guessing something bad happened to my older self that you don't want to remember?" I asked her in a show of concern.

"It's *sniff* *hic* nothing that you should *sniff* worry about." She answered.

"Look, I don't know what happened and it's obvious you don't want to remember it, but I'll still help you when you need it." I said trying to hold back my own tears of joy. What can I say, sometimes I can be a cold-hearted asshole and sometimes I can just be a big softy.

"T-thanks *sniff* dad." She said now trembling.

"If you want some alone time right now, go ahead just yell if you need me." I said.

"N-no I'm fine, I'm just happy to see you again *hic* but I'm also scared that what happened to you before will happen again." She said slowly calming down.

"Look, I don't know what happened to me then but, I'll guarantee that it will not happen again." I said in an attempt to comfort her.

"But, what if it does happen again? I don't want to be alone again." She said now crying again. She then ran over and hugged me. "I just don't *hic* want to lose you or mom again." She sobbed. So whatever happened to the older 'me' must have happened to her mother as well.

"There, there…" I started returning the hug. "I'm not going anywhere, anytime soon." I told her.

"Pr-promise?" She asked me.

"I promise." I answered reassuring her.

"Okay you two, as touching as this moment is people are starting to stare." A voice said pretty much ruining the moment. I look around to see that it was Kevin walking to me.

"Way to ruin a touching moment Kevin." I said trying to hold back how pissed I was.

"It was either that, or let the bystanders wait for you two to kiss." He replied with a cheesy grin.

"Then I should probably thank you then." I said now calming down.

"No thanks necessary." He replied.

"Wait your Kevin?" Alicia asked.

"Yeah, why do you ask?" Kevin asked in rebuttal.

"You don't look like the Kevin I know." Alicia stated.

"It is a common name." I stated.

"Well what else do you know about this other Kevin?" He asked Alicia.

"Well, he wore a white trench coat, had a weird metal right arm and he had a fancy sword in sheathed on the right side of his waist." She answered.

"They're one in the same then." I told her.

"How?" She asked.

"That's what he normally looks like." I answered.

"Yeah, there were complications that forced me to change my outfit." He added.

"Did it involve traveling to this world?" She asked.

"WHAT!" We both yelled in unison earning a few stares from some bystanders.

"Oh, I thought you would have known that considering everything else you found out about me." She taunted.

"Ah, damn it." I said. "So now I have a new question." I stated.

"Go ahead." She said.

"How did you know about other worlds existing?" I asked as Kevin was still frozen in shock.

"The older 'you' took everyone in our family on a vacation to Kevin's world after he said he wanted everyone else to see the family." She answered.

"I guess that also answers how she knew you." I told him.

"I guess so." He said finally breaking out of his shock. He quickly checked the time on his watch. Wait, he brought his watch? That damn prick, I well get my revenge! "We should hurry to our seats Robin's match is about to begin." He stated.

"Right/Gotcha." Alicia and I said in unison. We quickly ran back to the location where our seats were to watch Robin battle against Kyle.

"Where have you two been?" Jessica asked sitting in her seat. She quickly looked over to see Alicia sitting next to me. "So I guess both of your suspicions were right?" She asked Kevin and me.

"Wait, you had the same suspicion I did from the start?" I asked Kevin.

"Yep." He answered.

"How…" I started before Kevin cut me off.

"Because it happened to me and Jessica twice before so I was expecting it." He answered.

"You sneaky bastard." I told him in a joking tone.

"Thank you." He replied. After that the announcer started yelling again.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN IT'S TIME FOR THE FOURTH MATCH!" He yelled.

"How is he able to still talk after all that yelling?" Alicia asked us.

"I have no idea." I answered. We continued listening after that.

"WITH THE SCORE NOW BEING 2 POINTS FOR BASILIO AND 1 POINT FOR FLAVIA I AM PROUD TO ANNOUNCE OUR NEXT TWO COMPETITORS!" He continued yelling. Damn I guess Sully lost her match. "COMING OUT TO FIGHT FOR KHAN FLAVIA IS THE TACTICAL AMNESIAC ROBIN!" He announced. Alright now we have awful nicknames, what is this? Persona 4 Arena? "AND FIGHTING FOR KHAN BASILIO IS THE MASTERFUL MAGISTRATE KYLE!" He yelled. Why do I have a feeling he gave himself that nickname. Both of the competitors walked into the center of the arena and faced each other. "LET THE FOURTH MATCH BEGIN!" And with that their battle began.

**Author's Notes: **And now chapter ten is at a close with another cliffhanger right before a fight. Anyways how many of you knew what I would do with Alicia before I made it this far? Either way the identity of her mother won't be revealed for a LONG time. Leave a review and I'll see you guys next time.


	11. Chapter 10: New Recruits

**Disclaimer: **You know it by now let's go.

The match between Robin and Kyle has just begun and the battle is already going crazy. Kyle was throwing out multiple wind spells in a matter of seconds straight towards Robin and he was countering with every fire spell he had from his tome while trying to proceed forward with his sword.

'Sounds like you're enjoying the match.' Larson told me.

'What the... never mind I want to watch the match right now!' I said.

'Hey, can you stop talking I'm trying to watch the match.' A voice scolded us.

'Who the hell are you and how can you hear us?' Larson asked.

'I'm Alicia, and why are you pestering me and dad?' She asked in rebuttal.

'Dad?' He asked me.

'I'll explain after the match.' I stated.

'Alright I'll talk to both of you afterwards.' He stated now breaking the connection.

We got back to watching the match and we see Kyle starting to panic because Robin was getting pretty close to him with that sword. He tried unleashing all thunder spells he had but Robin just dodged all of them with little to no problem. I guess he decided to let speed be his asset. Robin made it to Kyle and swung his sword at him. Kyle jumped back and barely dodged it but he lost his footing and fell down. Not long after falling down Robin had his sword pointing right at Kyle's throat and the match was over with Robin winning.

"THAT WAS AN EXCITING MATCH FOLKS!" The announcer yelled. "HOWEVER WE CAN ONLY HAVE ONE WINNER AND THE WINNER OF THIS MATCH IS ROBIN!" He announced. The crowd started roaring louder than ever because they really enjoyed the battle.

After the battle everyone decided to see Robin and congratulate him on his victory. "I knew you could beat my teacher." I told him.

"That was a really good match." Kevin praised.

"You did well Robin." Chrom congratulated him.

"You're a really good fighter." Alicia said. After she said that Chrom realized that Alicia was supposed to be with the other team.

"Weren't you fighting for Khan Basilio?" He asked Alicia.

"Yes, but…" She started.

"She wanted to join the Shepherds." I said helping her out.

"Didn't she break into your room at the Garrison?" He asked me.

"Don't worry she explained everything and she wants to make amends by helping us out." I answered.

"Alright, then welcome to the team." Chrom said holding out his hand.

"T-Thank you sir." She replied shaking his hand.

"No need for formalities with me." Chrom said.

"Then thank you Chrom." Alicia replied.

After that conversation we all started walking back to the inn when we were suddenly stopped. "HEY ROBIN!" A voice yelled. We quickly turned around to see Kyle walking towards our group. "Good match today." He said holding out his hand.

"You were a good opponent." Robin said shaking his hand.

"Thanks." Kyle said. "Where's your boss at I want to talk to him." Kyle asked Robin.

"I'm right here." Chrom said right behind Kyle. "What do you want to talk about?" He asked.

"I want to join the Shepherds." Kyle answered.

"What do you guys think?" Chrom asked Kevin, Jessica, and I.

"It's mainly up to Tyler." Kevin responded.

"Let him join." I said. "He was my magic teacher and I think he would be a great asset to the team." I added.

"Alright then, Kyle you're now a member of the Shepherds." Chrom said.

"Thanks." Kyle responded.

"Hopefully you two can afford some rooms." I said to Kyle and Alicia.

"Why's that?" Kyle asked.

"We don't have any more room with the ones we rented." I said.

"Didn't you get a three bed room for yourself though?" Kevin asked me.

"Damn…" I started. "I tend to like my privacy but I'll sacrifice it so Kyle and Alicia can bunk with me." I stated.

"I'm sorry for your privacy but thanks for helping us out." Kyle said.

"Thanks Tyler" Alicia said. It seems like she doesn't want anyone else to know she's my future daughter unless I say she's allowed to.

We all split up and go to our rooms to quickly get cleaned up before supper. Kyle, Alicia, and I got to my room relatively quickly and we let Kyle go first so I can explain everything about Larson to Alicia.

'About time you finally explained me to her.' Larson stated quite angrily.

'No need to be a dick Larson let's just explain everything to Alicia.' I said. We decided to keep the conversation in our minds so Kyle didn't overhear us.

'So what's the deal with you Larson?' Alicia asked. We quickly ran everything Larson told me by Alicia, hoping she would understand everything. 'So how are you able to talk with me anyways?' She asked him.

'Before I give you my answer, TYLER! Tell me how the hell Alicia is your daughter when you're only seventeen and she looks like she's older than you!' He ordered me to say. I quickly gave him the rundown on everything Alicia told me earlier that day. 'Thanks, now then to answer your question Alicia…' He started. '…I believe that I'm able to talk with you because you're Tyler's blood daughter in his future.' He answered.

'Why did you say my future instead of the future?' I asked Larson.

'I believe that while Alicia is your future daughter she is not from the world of Ylisse due to how she doesn't know about the fell dragon Grima.' Larson stated.

'So basically, she comes from a different world that could be the past, present, future, or another reality of this one?' I asked Larson.

'Exactly.' He answered. 'Now that we're done with explanations you two should get ready for supper and Kyle will be getting out soon.' He told us.

'Thanks.' We both told him. With that he broke the connection.

Kyle just stepped out of the bathroom and signaled for someone else to go in.

"I'll go in next." Alicia said before I could even open my mouth.

"So Tyler…" Kyle started "… how does it feel to know you'll become a dad in the future?" He asked me.

"How long did you know that?" I asked him.

"I actually known since she arrived in Ferox five days ago." He answered.

"How did you manage to find out so fast anyways?" I asked him.

"I'll list everything she had that gave clear signs she was your kid…" He started. "… first, she wore a coat that was just like yours except it was more damaged, second the fake tome she was holding looked exactly like the one you had…" He continued.

"Wait, how could you tell it was the exact same?" I asked him cutting him off.

"I know my own handiwork quite well." He answered. "Anyways we're getting off topic." He stated.

"Sorry." I said.

"There were two more signs that made me believe she was likely your future child…" He started again. "Third was her eye colour, if you noticed her eyes after her battle with you in the tournament you would have noticed her eyes were a shade of Hazel nearly identical to yours." He noted.

"What was the last sign?" I asked him.

"She was asking people if they knew you using your full name." He stated with a cocky grin.

"For someone that's normally so serious you actually decided to be a dick for once." I stated starting to look pissed.

"Consider it a rare opportunity then." He said.

After our conversation ended Alicia came out of the bathroom and signaled for me to go in. I guess she knows I have a habit of procrastinating when I have to get ready.

'Yeah, that is a pretty bad habit, you should try to fix that.' Larson suggested.

'He's right dad.' Alicia said in my mind.

'Damn it Alicia we really need to find a way to block you out if Larson and I end up talking about personal matters.' I stated.

'I'm working on that right now.' Larson stated.

'Hopefully you finish it soon because I don't want my daughter to hear anything that she could use to blackmail me.' I told him.

'Like that time you went to 'that' world after the first mission and you…' Larson started.

'HOW THE FUCK DO YOU KNOW ABOUT THAT!?' I yelled towards Larson.

'Two things, one, calm down you almost scared me shitless, and two, it was in the files from Kevin's computer.' He answered.

'Anyways I'm almost ready so, can you break your connection so I can focus?' I asked Larson.

'Fine, I'll contact you when I find a solution to the connection problem.' He said now breaking the connection.

I finished getting ready and the three of us headed down to the mess hall and ate our supper. Nothing worth noting happened so after we ate everyone went back to their rooms to sleep for the night.

**Plegia Castle**

(?'s POV)

"So this is Plegia castle." I said finally arriving at my destination.

"HALT, WHO GOES THERE!?" A soldier yelled at me.

"I wish to speak with the king." I answered.

"You cannot pass without permission." The soldier stated.

"Whatever." I said. I snapped my fingers and three figures climbed out of the ground behind me. "I guess you'll die then." I stated as one of the figures stabbed the soldier in the chest.

"GAH!" The soldier yelled before he fell into a crumpled mess.

I walked in through the front gate and started searching for the throne room. Many soldiers tried to confront me but they were all killed in seconds by the figures I summoned earlier. I finally see the doors to the throne room and I open them up. I walk into the throne room and I see that foolish excuse for a king sitting on his throne.

"Tell me who you are before I decide to kill you." The king ordered.

"Just call me 'The Flame' for now." I answered.

"Now then 'Flame' why are you here?" He asked in an aggravated tone.

"I have come to you to offer my assistance with the upcoming war." I answered.

"I don't need the help of some stranger." He replied.

"Oh, well maybe you'll change your mind after I tell how to guarantee victory." I told him.

"Why would you promise me something that is already guaranteed?" He asked.

"Because, it will guarantee your survival." I answered.

"What are you talking about?" He asked now showing interest.

"Sometime in the future after the war begins you die at the hands of prince Chrom at the border wastes six months from today." I answered.

"Tell me how to kill that foolish prince's army then." He ordered now interested in my plan.

"With Pleasure." I answered

**Author's Notes: **With that Chapter eleven ends. Sorry if you're disappointed with the battle between Robin and Kyle but I writing a magic battle is just not entertaining for me. Anyways the being known as 'The Flame' is now trying to change the outcome of the war, why does he do this though? His motives will be revealed at some point. With that I'll see you guys next time.


	12. Chapter 11: Unexpected Backup

**Disclaimer: **You know the drill by now.

"Hey wake up." A voice said to me. I just ignored it and kept on sleeping. "Wake up!" The voice said slightly louder. I still ignored it. "WAKE UP!" The voice outright screamed into my ear.

"Gah, damn it that hurt like hell." I said while my ears were ringing. I look around to see Alicia to my right with a smile of success on her face. "Alicia, did you really have to yell in my ear?" I asked her slightly annoyed.

"You never arrived at breakfast so Kevin told me to wake you up." She answered. "He told me you're a heavy and if all else fails yell into your ear." She added.

"I'm so going to make him pay for that." I muttered under my breath. "So I guess I'm going to have to find something to eat in town?" I asked.

"That's right." She answered. "Kevin and Jessica said they'll wait for you in the lobby." She said walking out the door.

I quickly get ready for once and rush down to the lobby. When I arrive there I see Kevin, Jessica, and Alicia waiting there for me. "So I guess I'll nab something to eat and then we'll head to the arena." I suggested.

"Actually we plan to not watch Vaike's match because we have a feeling he'll get his ass kicked." Kevin answered. I wouldn't blame him, Vaike is a good fighter but he likes to try and prove his superiority a bit too much and that normally screws him over.

"Considering how much he wants to show his superiority I can see why." Jessica responded. Stop reading my mind dammit it's already bad enough when Larson is in there.

"Anyways let's go." I said trying to get everyone off that topic. We all walk around town trying to find a good place to get something to eat but we can't seem to find shit.

"How about that place?" Alicia asked me. I looked ahead and see a tavern nearby.

"Well it's better than nothing." I answered. What can I say? When I'm starting to get real hungry I'll just take what I can get. We walk inside the tavern and just take our seats. From the looks of things this place is well kept. The floors are clean, the dishes are kept in good condition, and the menu actually looks pretty decent, I just have to make sure not to accidently order something like beer or ale. "I guess you guys are getting something to?" I asked them.

"Yeah, Jessica and I were late getting to breakfast as well and there wasn't much left over." Kevin answered.

"How could you tell I wasn't there then?" I asked.

"There was a tray that was serving bacon and there was still a good amount there." Jessica answered.

"DAMN IT!" I yelled at not knowing this. What can I say bacon is one of my favorite food and I even owned a shirt in my world that pretty much proved it.

"Geez dad calm down a little. People are starting to stare at us." Alicia said as her face started to get a little red out of embarrassment. I guess I can't blame her that was a stupid move on my part.

"Sorry about that." I replied now hanging my head in shame. I bring my head back up after a few seconds because I just realized something. "Hey Alicia, can you try and not call me dad in public?" I asked her.

"Why, are you embarrassed by that?" She asked as her face got even redder.

"No, not at all I just don't want the wrong people to know that." I answered in rebuttal.

"Fine, I'll try not to do that but it might take a while." She replied.

"As long as you try I'm okay with it." I said to her.

"Thanks, Tyler." She replied.

"Now then, we should probably get something to eat." Kevin said now trying to change the topic.

"Sure let's see what they got." I stated now looking at the menu. Even though nothing on this menu is good for breakfast that damn pot roast sounds really appetizing so I think I'll give it a shot. "Whenever you guys are ready let's call the waitress over so we can get our food." I told them. I'm not sure how most taverns work but I think this place has more rights to be called a restaurant rather than a tavern. Unless there's some law stating that tavern taxes are lower than restaurant taxes and the owner wants to pay less.

"Hey Waitress we're ready to order!" Kevin yelled. The waitress came over to our table as fast as she could.

"Sure what'll you have?" She asked us. We gave her our orders and to my surprise Kevin and Alicia also ordered that pot roast but Jessica just ordered a salad. "Alright your orders will be ready soon." The waitress said before she walked off.

"Hey Kevin, doesn't that waitress look familiar?" I asked him.

"Now that you mention it she does seem familiar in some way." He answered.

"Something does seem off." Jessica said.

"Maybe she's someone from your world." Alicia said looking at Kevin and Jessica.

"It's a possibility." Jessica noted.

"We need to get a better look at her next time." I stated.

"Right." The other three said in unison.

A few minutes later the waitress returned and I got a better look at her. While she was wearing standard waitress attire for this tavern her face is what gave me a clue. There was a tiny scratch on her right cheek and her eyes were red and not in the way of having no sleep, red in the way of the irises themselves were red. In Kevin's world this was actually a sign of someone who has come into contact with some sort of dark power, whether it was demonic in some way, shape, or form, or it was created with the intention of creating chaos. Kevin himself is proof of this whenever he uses the Chaos Reactor to summon his secondary blade the Soul Ripper. Maybe I'm just imagining things.

"Excuse me, is there something wrong?" The waitress asked me.

"No it's nothing." I answered.

"Actually there is something wrong on my end." Kevin stated before the waitress left.

"What is it K… I mean sir." The waitress nervously asked.

"Have we met before?" Kevin asked. "I'm wondering because you look a lot like someone I know." He stated.

"N-n-no sir I don't think we've ever met before." She answered now starting to sweat. I think I know what Kevin's doing so I'll let him finish his interrogation.

"Are you sure? I swear you look exactly like someone I know." He stated trying to his grin.

"I'm positive of that fact Kev… I mean sir." The waitress stated now starting to lose her temper.

"What was that? It almost sounded like you said my name before you called me sir." He stated now starting to show that grin. He's starting to enjoy this now.

"He's right." Jessica stated.

"I heard you almost say it." Alicia told the waitress.

"He has a point I heard it to." I added.

"Shut up Tyler!" She yelled towards me. While I should be angry I just smile at the fact she just blew her cover. "Oh crap!" She said as she realized what she said.

"Yep, just as we thought." Kevin said now in a calm manner.

"Who is she anyways?" Alicia asked.

"I guess you need a proper introduction" Jessica said.

"Then allow me. Alicia meet Melissa, one of our best fighters from our world." I started. "Melissa meet Alicia, my future daughter." I told Melissa.

"Nice to meet you Alicia." Melissa said holding out her hand.

"Same here." Alicia said now shaking Melissa's hand.

"So why are you in this world?" Kevin asked Melissa in a more serious manner.

"The guys back home wanted to send some backup and I was first to volunteer." She answered.

"Of course." Kevin replied now hanging his head down.

"Why were you working here as a waitress anyways?" Jessica asked Melissa.

"I accidentally blew all of my funds on a new axe and now I'm broke." She answered hanging her head in shame.

I instantly facepalm after she said that. "Melissa, you know that those funds are necessary for food and shelter because the others anticipated the possibility of everyone getting separated." I stated.

"Sorry about that." She replied.

"Anyways, now that we found you we can ask Chrom to let you join the Shepherds." Kevin said in an uninterested look.

"Where's he at?" Melissa asked starting to look excited.

"He's at the arena. When your shift's over why don't you come with us?" Jessica asked her.

"Why not now?" She asked.

"You do need to make some cash." I answered after recovering from my facepalm.

"Don't worry about that, I already made a large amount in tips." She answered showing us a small jar full of gold.

"Well I'll be damned." Kevin and I said in unison.

"Well let's get going then." Alicia said now standing.

"Shouldn't we eat first?" I asked taking note of our untouched food.

"Shit, you're right." She answered. I guess she got the swearing habits after me, I hope other than that my older self was a good parent.

After we ate our food we paid for our meals and left the tavern. After we left we started walking towards the arena in order to meet up with the others. We just made it to the entrance but I quickly stopped when I noticed a tent not far from the entrance. "What the hell is that?" I asked out of confusion.

"That's a merchant's tent. It's rumored that these places hold rare weapons that cannot be sold unless certain conditions are met." Melissa answered.

"How do you know this?" Jessica asked her.

"I've seen a lot of them come and go in the Regna Ferox area." She answered.

"I think I'll check it out." I said. "Anyone else want to tag along?" I asked the others.

"Sure, why not." Kevin answered.

"I'll tag along as well." Melissa answered.

"We'll stay here and wait for you." Alicia stated.

After that Kevin, Melissa, and I walked towards the merchant tent. Once we entered I see one of the many Anna's of this world trying to sell a sword to someone. From the looks of things the customer was arguing with Anna to try and get a lower price, big mistake on his end. We decided to look around at some of the gear in here to see if there was anything worth buying. Kevin nudged me with his shoulder while to show me something interesting he found. I see it was a sword. It had a silver double edged blade, a strong looking grip, and it was made so the wielder's hand is guarded the entire time.

"Do you know what this sword is?" He asked me in a whispered tone.

"No, what is it?" I whispered back.

"This is my specialty sword, the Holy Guard." He answered.

"Wait, what how is that possible?" I asked him.

"When we came to this world I lost it somehow after the landing and I thought it was lost forever." He answered.

"Well, why don't you buy it back then?" I asked him.

"I think I'll have to." He answered. "Excuse me!" He yelled to this tent's Anna.

"Yes sir how may I help you?" She asked.

I figured that while those two were talking about the Holy Guard I should look around to see if there's any other good swords in here. I see one that seems to be stuck in the ground behind the counter.

"Excuse me!" I yelled.

"Yes sir how may I help you?" She asked. Does she do that with every customer?

"Just out of curiosity what's with that sword stuck in the ground?" I asked her.

"This sword is one of those 'only a chosen one can wield me' kind of sword." She answered.

"Why's that?" I asked.

"It's believed a master of magic made this sword, and before he died one night he embedded his soul into it with the belief that only someone with a strong will and magic capabilities can wield it." She answered.

"What's it called?" I asked.

"The Akatsu." Kevin answered now standing beside me.

"It seems you know your swords quite well sir." Anna praised.

"It helps to know what you might need to deal with." He replied.

"So, sir would you like to try and pull it out?" The Anna asked me.

"Sure I'll give it a shot." I answered. Upon answering the Anna opened up a door that led me to the back so I could try to pull out the sword. I grab the hilt of the sword and I instantly realized how the requirements involving magic came into play. The sword was sealed using locks of every element and if someone can match the power of the lock it will break. I focus all the magical energy I had and broke each lock one by one. I made it to the last lock and continued focusing my power until it finally broke. After the last lock broke I put all of my strength into pulling the sword out of the ground. I manage to pull it out with its intense power now flowing towards my hand.

"Well, well, well it looks like you broke the seal." The Anna commented.

"Good job Tyler." Kevin said.

"How much for the Akatsu anyways?" I asked the Anna.

"Actually the Akatsu let you become its wielder so it's free for this instance." She answered. Wait did I hear that right? An Anna of all people is letting me have a free weapon. That's awesome.

"Thanks." I happily said.

"Well then, you two should be on your way." She said.

Kevin and I started to leave the tent when something quickly stopped us. "Hey, wait up!" Melissa yelled. Whoops we almost forgot about her. After that we all left the tent to find Alicia and Jessica so we can tell them what happened.

**Author's Notes: **With that Chapter twelve is now over. I now have a legendary blade at my disposal and while it is cliché as hell to give yourself something like that, the Akatsu is a completely different blade in terms of its power. The reason someone with strong magic potential is needed is because acts as an amplifier for magic based attacks and that will be put to use later. I guess it's worth mentioning we also have another teammate from Kevin's world. Holy shit there are a lot of them now that I think about it. Before I end things here I have a new review to respond to.

**Cormag Ravenstaff: **I know the dialogue could be better but I'm still new kind of new to this but I'll likely improve in the future. In regards to how I make everyone talk, it's just my choice of style but everyone has their own way of writing things.

With that I'll see you guts next time.


	13. Chapter 12: Tournament Finale

**Disclaimer: **You know the drill by now.

**Author's Notes: **Before I begin the chapter I'm just going to say that this will be the last chapter involving the Ferox tournament because I feel like it's starting to drag on now. I figured I should also note that I will also cover the paralogues but they will be covered in a random order. Now that that's over with let's get the show on the road.

"Wait, did you say that right? An Anna of all people gave you that sword for free?" Melissa asked me obviously shocked.

"Yeah, I found that shocking as well but I'm not going to complain." I answered her.

"What's so special about that sword anyways?" Jessica asked.

"From what I understand it was made by a master of magic." I answered.

"It's also the sword the older you always used." Alicia stated.

"I guess that would make sense, it does look like a pretty useful sword." I stated before realizing something. "Hey Kevin, how did you know the name of the Akatsu in that tent anyways?" I asked him.

"I guess I should tell you." He stated. "The Akatsu is actually from my world just like the Holy Guard." He answered.

"How's that possible?" Jessica asked.

"Tyson told me about it when I obtained the Holy Guard for the first time. He said that 'A twin of this blade was forged by the one before me. It was sent to another world to protect the wrong hands from obtaining it. However when the time is right it will be found when the Holy Guard is thought to have been lost. At that time it shall be in the ground waiting for someone with a strong enough will to pull it out.' I then asked him what it was called and he replied like this 'The blade is called the Akatsu named after the one who forged it, the original creator Akatsu Harashido.' That's how I knew about it." Kevin explained.

"So there was a god of creation before Tyson and he made the Akatsu?" I asked in a simplified manner.

"Pretty much." He answered.

"Did Tyson ever say what happened to him?" Jessica asked.

"No, he never did say what happened to him." Kevin answered.

"I don't think it's worth pondering over." I stated.

"True." Alicia agreed.

"Anyways, shouldn't we find some seats?" Melissa asked trying to get us off topic.

"You're right. Let's hurry and find some." I said.

We started running around trying to find some available seats. We searched for about five minutes but we finally managed to find some. We quickly ran over to them and sat down to see the match.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!" That damn announcer yelled. I swear my ears are going to bleed after this. "WE HAD TWO EXCITING MATCHES TODAY AND THE SCORE IS TIED WITH 3 POINTS FOR BOTH FLAVIA AND BASILIO!" He continued to announce.

"Damn it looks like we missed Vaike's and Sumia's matches." I stated.

"I was okay with missing Vaike's but I really wanted to see how the hell Sumia's fight would have went." Kevin said looking a bit annoyed.

"Don't worry about it Kevin." Jessica said.

"Okay." He said with a reassuring smile.

"IT'S TIME FOR THE LAST MATCH OF THIS WHOLE TOURNAMENT! THE ONE EVERYONE HERE WAS WAITING FOR! FIGHTING FOR FLAVIA IS THE PRINCE OF YLISSE HIMSELF, CHROM! AND FIGHTING FOR BASILIO IS THE MASKED SWORDSMAN MARTH!" The announcer continued to announce. Both of the contestants walked into the middle of the arena and drew their swords. "LET THE FINAL MATCH BEGIN!" The announcer yelled.

In that instant both Chrom and Marth swung their blades towards each other. Their blades clashed and some sparks flew. Chrom tried to follow up with a punch to Marth's gut but he jumped back before it could connect. Marth attempted to strike on the small opening in Chrom's defense with a stab but he jumped to the side barely avoiding the attack. Chrom countered by kneeing Marth in the gut and he followed up by hitting Marth in the back with the hilt of his sword.

"That's gonna leave a mark." I commented.

Marth recovered the attack and stepped back a little and raised his blade again. Chrom went in for the initiative this time and he attempted a vertical slash. Marth blocked it with his sword and countered by doing a sweep kick on Chrom. It connect and Chrom quickly fell on his back but in the same amount of time he recovered. They both swung their swords at each other and they clashed again.

"They're equal in many ways, so only finding a major fault in the other's guard is the only way to secure victory." Kevin noted.

"Agreed." I said.

They continued swinging their blades at each other likely trying to find an opening in the other's defense. Marth attempted a feint to try and throw Chrom off but he still managed to block it. Chrom attempted a left hook at Marth but he dodged it however that was just what Chrom wanted. Without noticing it Marth was hit in the ribs with the hilt of Chrom's sword. While Marth was stunned Chrom swung his sword towards Marth again. Marth tried to block it but the force of the impact disarmed him and Chrom was now pointing his sword right at Marth's face.

"THAT WAS ONE EXCITING MATCH FOLKS BUT IN THE END WE CAN ONLY HAVE ONE WINNER!" That fucking announcer yelled.

"My ears are starting to hurt." Alicia commented.

"WHAT!" Kevin yelled while covering his own ears.

"THE WINNER OF THE MATCH IS PRINCE CHROM AND THE TOURNAMENT GOES TO KHAN FLAVIA!" That announcer continued to yell.

"Will he ever shut up?" Melissa asked.

"I don't think he will." I answered.

"Let's just wait for Chrom at the entrance then." Jessica suggested.

"Agreed." Everyone else (myself included) said.

We quickly left the stands as fast as we could just to avoid any more noise coming from that damn announcer. We were now walking down a hallway talking about various topics but the one we talked about the longest was how annoying that fucking announcer was.

'I wasn't there and I was annoyed by him.' Larson commented.

'What the… Larson when did you reopen the connection?' I asked him.

'I just found out how to control the connection between myself and Alicia and I wanted to give it a test.' He answered.

'Is it working?' I asked him.

'It's working just fine.' He answered. 'It looks like you're almost at the exit so I'll let you go for now.' He stated.

'Alright I'll see you later then.' I said before he broke his connection.

We arrived at the exit of the building and decided to wait for the other shepherds to arrive. It took a few minutes but they finally started coming out.

"Hey Tyler, where were ya at breakfast?" Vaike asked me.

"I accidentally slept in." I answered in a slightly upset tone.

"Well that'll teach ya to stay up to late." He commented.

"I'm just a heavy sleeper." I stated no longer in the mood to talk. I quickly look around to try and find Chrom so I can tell him about Melissa wanting to join us. I finally find him and he's talking with Sumia right now. Looks like the world will actually go with that pairing so I think I'll leave them alone for now.

"They look good together don't they?" Someone asked me from behind. I turn around to see that it was Robin.

"Geez man don't ask me questions when I'm not paying attention it freaks me out." I stated. "Either way they do look good together." I commented.

"I guess you wanted to ask Chrom about something?" Robin asked me.

"Yeah, we found someone who wants to join the Shepherds and we want to run it by Chrom." I answered.

"Well, we might start having problems involving the amount of tents at this rate but I think we will have enough." Robin stated.

"Don't worry about that." Someone stated. We turn around to see Kyle walking towards us. "If Tyler's willing to help me I can use a spell on one of the tents to make it possible for seven people to share. Fourteen if they pair up for each cot." He stated.

"Alright I'll give it a shot." I stated.

"Good, then follow me." Kyle said now walking away. We stopped in front of a single tent in a snowy field. "Do you remember the spell?" He asked me.

"I think I remember it." I answered slightly unsure of myself.

"Then let's give it a shot." He stated. We both did the same movements with our arms while reciting an incantation in our heads. We finished the spell by pointing towards the tent and we watched as it became enveloped in a rainbow aura for a few seconds until it vanished. We decided to enter the tent and I was just shocked to its inside could now rival a five star hotel. God damn it this spell is awesome.

"God damn." I commented.

"I want to use it on more tents so we can have even more room but it's to exhausting to use right now." He commented.

"So who's going to use the tent anyways?" I asked Kyle.

"I ran it by Chrom and he says that I get to decide who uses this tent because I invented the spell." He answered. "In case you're wondering everyone from our world will be using this tent." He answered.

"Thanks for telling me that." I replied. "Should we wait here for the other Shepherds or should we go meet them?" I asked.

"Let's wait here." He answered. We just stayed there discussing some spell possibilities and I decided to tell him about the Akatsu. "So you now wield a sacred blade? It'll be helpful in future battles once we find out its potential." He stated in an interested tone.

"From what I understand, the Akatsu can act as an amp for magic abilities." I stated.

"Hmmm, we'll need to test it out in the future." Kyle said. After he said that we heard footsteps outside the tent.

"Hey Tyler, Kyle, where are you!?" A voice yelled.

"We're in here!" I yelled back. Kevin, Robin, and Chrom walked into the tent and they were surprised to see what it looked like. "Any questions should go directly to Kyle." I said before leaving the tent.

'Way to be a dick.' Larson commented.

'I'm just not in the mood to answer questions.' I replied.

'Whatever, I'm just checking on your condition before meal time.' He stated.

'Thanks for the consideration.' I commented.

'I'll see you later.' He said before breaking the connection.

Not long after our little chat it was time for supper at the mess tent. Nothing really interesting was happening at the mess hall so I decided to eat at my meal in my room. Upon entering the tent I see Alicia taking with Melissa.

"Hey dad/ Hey Tyler." They said simultaneously.

"What's up?" I asked them.

"We were just talking about various topics." Melissa answered.

"Let me guess you were telling Alicia about your slight obsession over Kevin and you thought she would give you some good ideas to win him over?" I asked Melissa.

"Stop being psychic!" She yelled at me.

"I'm not psychic, you're just predictable." I replied slowly backing away before Melissa lost it.

"Dad, I don't think that was a good idea." Alicia stated. I'm actually amazed at how quickly I got accustomed to being called dad. I don't know how but it just doesn't seem all that bad.

"I know what I'm getting myself into." I told Alicia. "Either way, I think it would be easier for Melissa to get Kevin if we found a way to have him commit polygamy." I stated now at the stairs.

"Actually…" Alicia started. "… In the future of Kevin's world when you showed it to me for the first time he actually did commit polygamy with Jessica and Melissa." Alicia stated.

"I'm not accepting that as proof because it's only one of the many possible outcomes of the future Alicia." I told her.

"It still gives me hope." Melissa said gleefully.

"Either way I can pretty much guarantee that Kevin will not commit polygamy unless Jessica's okay with it." I stated now going up the stairs.

"I do remember reading some records back at base stating that Jessica is possibly Bi." Melissa stated.

"As interesting this conversation is I'm going to leave because I don't feel like getting roped into helping out." I stated now running up the stairs into my room. I eat my supper and decided to get some sleep right afterwards.

'Just letting you know, you should probably cover your ears in ten minutes." Larson told me.

'Why?' I asked in my thoughts.

'I connected with Alicia and while I was talking with her I noticed that someone snuck into Kevin's room.' He stated.

'Red eyes, long blond hair likely braided or just left alone, wearing something that looks like a French maid's outfit?' I asked Larson.

'How the hell did you know?' He asked.

'It's Melissa so I'll do like you warned me to do and cover my ears.' I said.

'Alright, see you later.' He said and then he broke the connection. I quickly woke up and covered my ears counting down in my head.

"Three, two, one…" I counted down.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" A voice yelled.

"Here we go again." I said as I walked downstairs.

**Author's Notes: **With that chapter thirteenhas ended. Who the hell yelled so loud? That will be answered in the next chapter and I'll also cover Paralogue 2 before I continue with the main story. Before I go I have a review to respond to.

**Sol D. Mars: **Logic be damned even Anna knows when to not screw around.

With that I'll see you guys next time.


	14. Chapter 13: The Merchant and the Bandits

**Disclaimer: **I own the OC's but I don't own FE.

After that loud as hell scream that happened I quickly ran downstairs to check on everyone. When I got downstairs I saw Alicia and Kyle standing in front of a door. "I guess this is his room?" I asked them.

"Yeah, it's Kevin's room." Kyle answered. "So, whose turn is it this time?" He asked us.

"I think it's my turn." I answered.

"Good luck Tyler, you'll need it." Kyle commented.

I slowly walked towards the door (yeah that spell we used on the tent pretty much made the inside like an inn.) and opened it up. After opening up the door I see Jessica in with her hand on her face, Kevin was looking to his right and he was completely freaked out, and the reason why I even came here, Melissa was asleep and holding on to Kevin's right arm. This is nothing new for us but I swear she has some sort of complex and everyone tried to help her get over it in the past but, they all failed. "This is starting to get old." I stated.

"How do you think I feel?" Kevin asked.

"Good point." I commented. "I guess it's finally time I try giving her therapy on this matter now?" I asked them while trying to pry Melissa off of Kevin's arm.

"Sure looks like it." Jessica stated. "I hope you're more successful than the others." She said in a worried voice.

After I finally pried Melissa off of Kevin's arm I carried her out of the room. "Anyone mind helping me out?" I asked Kyle and Alicia.

"I'm on it." Alicia volunteered. We both took Melissa upstairs to her room and put her in her bed. After that we both walked to our rooms to try and get some sleep before sunrise.

'I'm guessing from your reaction to Melissa that she has done this in the past?' Larson asked me after I fell asleep.

'You have no idea.' I answered.

'It's that bad?' He asked in response.

'This is the third time I witnessed it and from what Kyle told me this is now her seventh in total.' I replied.

'Wow, she has a problem.' Larson commented.

'Now I have to try and stop that problem.' I stated in an annoyed tone.

'Good luck with that.' Larson said.

'Thanks, I'll need it.' I replied.

'See you later.' Larson said before he turned off his connection. Tomorrow is when I'll start Melissa's therapy sessions. I think the best approach I should take is to find out why she has this problem in the first place and then use what I learned to try and find a solution.

After that conversation with Larson morning came and I got up and quickly got dressed. I now have a white shirt on and dark green pants. I quickly rush down stairs to see the others before we walk towards the mess tent. I already see Kyle there and it looks like he's reading a book right now so I don't say anything.

"I heard you're going to teach someone how to use magic without a tome." He said without looking away from the book.

"Yeah, is there a problem with that?" I asked him.

"No, I was just curious. Why do you ask?" He responded still reading that book.

"I thought you would be upset about me doing that." I answered.

"Not at all, I'm actually interested to see how your lessons will go." He replied finally putting the book down.

"Thanks for the support." I told him.

"No problem. You were one of my best students and I think you made a good decision to teach others." He stated.

"Well what can I say? I had a good teacher." I replied.

"Thanks Tyler." He responded.

"By the way what were you reading?" I asked Kyle.

"It's a two way book." He answered.

"What's that again?" I asked him. Admittedly I never remember what these things do.

"It's a pair of books that transfer messages to each other." He answered.

"Who has the other one?" I asked him.

"Marissa has the other one right now." He answered.

"I guess you were reading her message then?" I asked hoping for confirmation.

"Right, I was almost done reading it when you came downstairs." He replied.

"How is she doing right now anyways?" I asked him.

"I'll tell you later." He answered. He picked up his book and started walking out of the tent. "By the way, you should hurry to the mess tent, the schedule says you're supposed to help make breakfast." He stated before leaving.

"Oh, SHIT!" I yelled realizing that I'm actually helping cook. Basically I can't cook by myself, if I have someone to help me then I'm decent but any other time you might need a barf bag afterwards. I quickly rush towards the mess tent's kitchen so I can try to make breakfast. Upon entering the kitchen I see Jessica in there. I guess Kyle did say I had to 'help make breakfast' so I guess it would make sense that someone else would be in here. I also consider myself lucky that I'm helping Jessica because she is one of the best cooks on our team. "Hey Jessica, I'm here to help."

"Oh, Tyler, I didn't see you come in." She said surprised. "Why are you here anyways?" She asked.

"The schedule stated that I was supposed to help you out in the kitchen today." I answered.

"Alright, then let's get to work." She ordered.

**ONE HOUR LATER**

"Alright, I think we're done." Jessica said while looking at the meal. It was an assortment of small breakfast snacks like, muffins, some small cakes, some bacon, etc. "You did good Tyler, I think you're starting to improve." She said.

"Thanks, but I still have much more to learn." I stated.

"As long as you practice cooking as much as you practiced your swordplay I think you'll turn into a great cook." She told me.

"I'll give it my best shot then!" I stated out of encouragement.

"Now then…" She started before clapping her hands together. "…Let's give everyone their meals." She said.

After giving everyone their meals and an admittedly uneventful breakfast I decided to start walking back towards my part of the tent so I could grab my supplies. On my way back I noticed two strangers just staring down the hill. What the hell are they looking at? I quickly look in the direction they're facing and I see a large group of bandits walking towards a village to the north. "Hey what's going on?" I asked them.

"There's a large group of bandit's going to that village and a lone merchant girl is the only person willing to fight them." One of them said.

"Don't worry, I know where I can get some backup." I said before running off to look for Chrom. After about five minutes of running I managed to find him walking towards his tent. "Chrom, we have an emergency!" I yelled.

"Tyler, what's wrong?" He asked.

"There's a small army of bandit's attempting to invade a village to the northwest and a lone merchant is planning to stand against them." I told him while trying to stay calm.

"Alright, Shepherds to arms!" Chrom ordered.

"Damn it my ears. Next time can you give me a heads up when I'm right next to you?" I asked him while rubbing my ears.

"Sorry about that." He said. We quickly rushed towards the area where the bandits are at and got into position.

"I need everyone to split into two teams! Chrom, you take one team south to deal with one of the commanders while Tyler and I take the other team north to deal with the other commander!" Robin commanded.

"Who's on what team?" I asked Robin.

"Sumia, Lissa, Vaike, Kyle, Sully, Kevin, and Jessica are with Chrom." Robin stated. "Stahl, Virion, Miriel, Kellam, Melissa, Alicia, and Lon'qu are with us." He added.

"Alright, is everyone on our team good?" I decided to ask him.

"It looks that way." He replied. Our team quickly ran north to provide backup to the merchant. There was already a lot of bandits in the area but their commander was nowhere in sight. We quickly split up to deal with our opponents. I quickly unsheathed the Akatsu and ran towards two Barbarians. I quickly stabbed one in the throat before they noticed me and I stood there as his blood was trickling down his neck.

"Gross." I said to myself.

"You BASTARD! THAT WAS MY BROTHER!" The other bandit yelled. He quickly swung his axe at me.

"Woah!" I shouted as I barely dodged his attack. He tried another swing right at me but I managed to block it. Our weapons clashed and we were now in a stalemate. I quickly retaliate by kneeing him in the gut.

"Guh." He groaned. I followed up by punching him in the face. "Gah! That's it you're dead!" The bandit yelled.

"Fireball!" I yelled while throwing one right at him. The fireball was not the normal shade of red it normally was, instead it was a bright blue. It hit my opponent head on and he was incinerated in mere seconds. "Note to self: Akatsu's magic amp for fire changes it into blue fire. Attributes are higher speed and power. Possible effect for all elements is no chanting time needed for low tier spells." After making that note I quickly run around looking for more of the bandits. I noticed two of the bandits trying to sneak up on Alicia. Time to see the Akatsu's amp ability with Wind and Electricity. "Wind edge." I whisper summoning my infamous sword of wind. The sword of wind was larger than normal and it made a faster swing. "Lightning." I whisper summoning a bolt of lightning right onto the second bandit. Instead of the usual yellow it was now blue and the bolt was slightly larger. "Notes to self: Wind gets a larger attack radius and is faster in attacks, Lightning turns blue and it has a larger attack radius, highly possible it's more powerful as well but further tests are needed." I make the quick note to myself before checking up on Alicia.

"Hey Tyler I saw what you did to those guys, nice job and thanks for having my back." She stated while thanking me. At that moment three more bandits appeared. "I take two you take one?" She suggested.

"Sure, I might as well see what you're capable of." I said before going after my bandit. I quickly ran towards my bandit and attempted a side slash. He blocked it with his axe so I retaliated with a head-butt. "There's a reason people say no one wins in a head-butt." I stated while rubbing my head. I quickly recovered and stabbed the bandit in the stomach before he could recover.

"Gah, what… the…hell?" He asked before I swiped my sword to the side, cutting open his rib cage as some of intestines spilled out. I think I'm going to puke after that. I quickly look over in Alicia's direction to see her fighting her second bandit. She sends him back with a wind burst but she isn't following up on it. The bandit recovered from the attack and attempted a jumping slash. Alicia quickly ducked underneath it and stabbed her sword upwards through the bandit's stomach.

"Phew, finally done." She said breathing at a slightly heavier rate.

"Why are you breathing so heavily?" I asked her.

"No reason." She attempted to lie. I quickly gave her a glare and she tensed up. "Fine, I put a lot of power into the attack spells I use and they drain me pretty fast." She stated amending her statement.

"After this battle I'm helping you with your magic training." I stated quickly.

"Fine." She said in a slightly annoyed tone.

"Good, now let's find the commander as quick as we can!" I declared.

"Right." Alicia confirmed in a completely different tone. We decided to split up for the time being so we have a higher probability of finding the commander. Now that I think about it where are the others at? As long as their okay I shouldn't worry to much. The instant I thought that an arrow whizzes by my face.

"Fuck, that was close." I said in shock. I quickly turn to the direction arrow came from and I see Melissa and an Anna fighting some more bandits and their leader. I think this one is Victor, or is he Vincent? I don't know but both of them are attacking either way so I guess it doesn't matter. I decided to try and sneak up on him but low and behold the world of clichés hates me because a twig snapped under my foot. "Oh shit." I whispered.

"What the… commander Vincent let check that out." A bandit asked the commander. Alright I guess it's Vincent that's almost at the village, wait that means we're up against the supposedly stronger of the two… FUCK YOU UNIVERSE!

"Shit this isn't good." I whispered as the bandit got closer. I have two options, one, kill the bandit and risk Vincent and his cronies or, two, run like a bitch and put that Anna and Melissa in danger. Screw it I'll take the former.

"Well, well, well looks like we got some new meat." He said before I raised my sword. "Wait, what are you… GAH!" I stabbed him in the stomach before he had a chance to attack.

"What the… how dare you do that to my ally!" Vincent angrily yelled.

"It's either that or die and I prefer the former." I stated walking towards him.

"If you're going to be that way, then it's time you die!" He yelled.

"Bring it." I taunted. I shouldn't have done that because five bandits are now running towards me while the remaining three were still fighting with Melissa and that Anna. I think I can use this as an opportunity to test the ice amp capabilities. I specifically made my ice spells focus on power and crowd control but it also takes a lot out of me. I quickly recite the chant in my head as they were rushing to me. Estimated time until they reach me, ten seconds. Estimated time for the spell to be ready, five seconds. I only have one shot to pull this off. Three, two, one, NOW! "FROST SPIKE!" I yelled attempting to summon my spike of ice however, multiple spikes raised out of the ground surrounding me and impaling all five bandits. "*huff* *huff* *huff* that definitely took a lot out of me." I commented now on the verge of fainting. Alright Akatsu magic amp + Ice magic equals really good crowd control but it also takes a lot out of me. I should rename this version of the spell as well. I think I'll call it Arctic Spire from now on. Yeah that has a good ring to it.

"Hey, Tyler! Stop thinking and help us out!" Melissa yelled to me while she was fighting a bandit.

"Sorry about that. I'm on my way." I told her. I quickly rush over to deal with the bandits, however Vincent had over plans. "Woah!" I shouted as a short axe just missed my face. I quickly turn around to see Vincent now charging at me with his axe raised. I just have to remember Berserkers have fuckloads of power so I need to be careful. He swung his axe down towards me I quickly jumped back to dodge it. He attempted a vertical slash and I ducked underneath it. Good thing Berserker's tend to have subpar skill or else I'd be begging for mercy.

"Why can't I hit you?" Vincent angrily asked. He attempted a left hook to my head. I quickly dodged and countered with a punch to his gut. "Guh!" He groaned. I quickly followed up with a kick to the back of his head. He landed face first in the snow and I decided to finish it with a stab to his head. I quickly plunged my sword in his head and through the skull instantly finishing him. As much as I hate to admit it I think I'm starting to get used to this. I still think I'm going to hurl later on.

"I think I'm going to be sick." I stated before running off. After making a random bush suffer what was my breakfast I decided to walk back to Melissa and the Anna.

"Are you alright Tyler?" Melissa asked me.

"Yeah I'm fine, just seeing a dead body can make me sick." I answered. "So how are you two anyways?" I asked Melissa and the Anna.

"I'm fine, but Anna here seems to be pretty quiet right now." She answered.

"Do I know you from somewhere?" The Anna asked me.

"I don't know considering I know how your family can have something like twenty or so Annas that are all identical so you're going to need to give me more info." I answered.

"Let me see your sword." She demanded

"Uh, okay here." I said handing her the Akatsu.

"Hmmm, now I remember you. You're the guy I gave the Akatsu to." She said.

"Wait you're the Anna from Arena ferox?" I asked her.

"That's right and who are you, handsome?" She asked. Son of a bitch she's starting that ploy now.

"My name's Tyler." I answered in a deadpan. I'm not letting her charms work on me that easily. Good thing some of the others helped me out in that regard before we came here.

"Well it's nice to meet you Tyler." She said. "Now how about I tag along with you two?" She asked us. I have a feeling there's an ulterior motive behind that question? Oh wait, it's an Anna no matter how nice they seem all of them want to get rich. ALL. OF. THEM.

"You'll need to ask our boss." I stated. "He'll be waiting for us at the camp when the mission's over." I added.

"Too bad you three won't be able to meet him!" A voice yelled. Out of nowhere a group of soldiers surrounded us. Their armour was bright red with orange stripes. On their left shoulders were insignia's in the form of a fireball.

"Who the hell are you people!?" I yelled at them.

"Ha, like we'll tell you." The boss answered. "Remember men, kill the chicks but bring the guy in a red coat to the boss alive!" He ordered.

"SIR YES SIR!" They all replied. Dammit if I didn't blow almost all of my magic power last battle I could annihilate these guys with an Arctic Spire. Looks like we're doomed. That's what I thought until I saw three of the soldiers disappear in a puff of red smoke, wait these guys are like risen then but they're more intelligent. After they were all wiped out we looked around to see who the hell just wiped them out. Right in front of us was a man with black hair done in a small ponytail, He was wearing a black coat and gray gloves, he had midnight black boots on and he was wearing dark gray pants, however the most peculiar thing was his eyes, they were a golden yellow, and in his right hand was a Scythe.

"Thanks, uh..."I tried thanking the guy but it's not easy without a name.

"The name's Alex." He stated.

"Thanks for saving us Alex." I said.

"Whatever, they weren't even a challenge." He stated.

"Why did you save us anyways?" Melissa asked him.

"I was going to a meeting with my contractor until I noticed you three surrounded by those soldiers." He answered. "Now if you excuse me, I'm running late for my meeting now." With that he ran off into the forest.

"What's his deal?" Melissa asked in an obviously annoyed tone.

"I don't know, but there's something wrong about him." I stated.

"Why do you say that?" Melissa asked.

"His timing was too perfect, I have a feeling this was planned from the start." I stated in suspicion.

"Either way we should head back to camp for now." Melissa said.

"Right, we need to see if Chrom will hire Anna." I said. We quickly run back to the camp after a hard day's work.

**Plegia Desert**

('The Flame's' POV)

"Sir how much longer until we reach Ylisse?" One of the soldier's asked me.

"We'll be there by tomorrow and that's when we'll execute our plan." I answered.

"What was the plan again, Sir?" The soldier asked.

"Find and kidnap the duke of Themis' daughter and kill her the instant Ylisse declares war." I answered.

"But, from what I heard you said that plan failed in the past." The soldier stated.

"Don't worry I have a contingency plan ready." I reassured him. "Now go on ahead I have something I need to do." I ordered the soldier.

"Sir yes sir!" The soldier saluted and ran ahead.

I stop walking and summon a hologram in front of me. "What do you want?" I asked the figure.

"It's just as you suspected he now has the Akatsu in his possession." The figure responded.

"So, he might become a threat if we let him move around too much?" I asked the figure.

"Affirmative." He answered.

"Well then, you're still in Ferox correct?" I asked him.

"That's right." He assured me.

"Well stay there until the Shepherds return. When they do I want you to join their ranks and on the day of the Exalt's execution kill him if he tries to save her." I ordered the figure.

"Yes master, I'll wait until the time's right." The figure answered while bowing.

"Alright then, desist." I ordered.

"Sir yes sir!" He saluted. After that the hologram vanished and I continued to march with group. With the Akatsu under his possession I can't afford to make a mistake now or else it'll be my life but, I guess that as long as the events of the past continue to exist he'll remain a doomed existence.

**Author's Notes: **With that the next chapter is over. I have decided to cover both paralogue two and four at once because I thought it would be a good idea. Anyways it seems like 'The Flame' is starting to put his plan in motion and he seems to be concerned about the fact 'I' now have the Akatsu. I have also decided to list how my current supports are doing and if there's enough support for the idea I'll make a Fic completely based on supports for the other OC's.

Tyler's Current Supports

Tyler & Kevin: Rank C

Tyler & Jessica: Rank C

Tyler & Kyle: Rank C

Tyler & Miriel: Rank C (will not go to S Rank)

Tyler & Robin: Rank C

Tyler & Alicia: Hasn't started yet (Not father, Daughter based until the in game Chapter 13 is completed.)

Tyler & Melissa: Hasn't started yet (Will not go to S Rank.)

Tyler & Frederick: Hasn't started yet

Tyler's supports for characters that still need to be recruited: 8

Before I end the chapter I got a lot of reviews from **LeonPianta** however I'll only respond to the two most recent reviews.

1st Review (Ch 12): I understand that you think I'm going to fast with the OC's but these will be the last allied ones for a while the next ally one won't appear until the game's third Paralogue.

2nd Review (Ch 13): About Melissa's complex, Its pretty much the basis for my Support with her, and unlike Cordelia's case with Chrom, Kevin is completely aware of Melissa's affection towards him.


	15. Chapter 14: Meeting

**Disclaimer: **You know the drill but I'll recap it every now and then.

We finally returned to camp after that mishap involving those assailants Melissa and I split off from Anna so we could start Melissa's therapy session. We decided to talk things over while marching back to Ylisse. "So Melissa, when did your affection towards Kevin start?" I asked her just getting straight to the point.

"Well, it started earlier in the year back home." She answered. We decided to use the prefix of 'back home' just in case another might hear our conversation.

"I see, well do you mind giving me some more details?" I asked in response.

"Um, sure…" She nervously started. "…It started at the beginning of September about a week after he woke up from his coma." She said.

"What happened during that time?" I asked her. If I remember correctly Kevin was in a coma after he nearly died from being stabbed in the stomach. Marissa managed to save his life however, due to the situation at the time some of his memories were removed. It was during a time that everyone on the team called the 'Fate's War' basically three armies were fighting each other trying to decide what path the people of the world will follow. There was the army of Chaos ruled by Commander K, he has always been out to destroy everything in sight to prove his superiority and to create a world where only those who will fight will get to live. The army of Order was commanded by Jessica which is the sole reason parts of Kevin's memories were wiped however, it was discovered that she was just under a hypnosis spell of an ancient deity and she was saved from the spell. Finally was the army of Fate, a group of soldiers who believed that only one path to the future exists and they're willing to die for that belief. Their commander was known as 'The Shadow' however, there were no records of his true identity that were released. Unknown to the public eye there was a fourth team known as the 'Fate Fighters' a team that focused on trying to restore the balance of power in the world. The team consisted of six main members, there were others however these six are the only ones who went into the fray. The consisted of Kevin Howards, Melissa Eisenhower, Jack Ikachi, Diane Williamson (Jessica's sister), William Howards, and their leader was Marissa Summers (the person Kyle was talking to with the two way book.). Anyways enough thinking about the 'Fate's War' for now, I have to focus on helping Melissa with her complex.

"It was after a training session I had with Kevin, I was teaching him how to use larger weapons like broadswords at the time…" She started. "…I suddenly collapsed and when I came to I was on my bed." She answered.

"I'm guessing Kevin was the one who helped you out?" I asked.

"Right, he carried me all the way back and he didn't leave my side until I woke up." She answered.

"So, did anything else happen that made your affection for him grow stronger?" I asked out of curiosity.

"I don't think there was anything else that happened but after that moment we fought side by side a lot more." She answered. Hmm, it seems like her feelings could be genuine but I need a way to test this. I'll need Kyle's help after this session.

"Just out of curiosity why do you think he was by your side more frequently?" I asked her.

"I think he was concerned for my safety after that incident." She answered. I think she has a point with that one, Kevin and Jack are best friends and if it wasn't for Jack needing time to recover from his injuries I think he would have come with us.

"Alright, I pretty much got everything I need in terms of notes on why you have a thing for Kevin but I do have one more question." I stated.

"Sure, go ahead." She replied.

"Why the hell do you keep sneaking into his bed while he's asleep?" I'll admit it's annoying for everyone on the team.

"The first few times it was just a joke but, I think it's starting to become an involuntary action." She answered. This will be a tough problem to deal with and I can see why the others gave up, but I'm not going to give up that easily.

"Alright, well try to stop doing that for now and the next session we have I'll try and see if there's something I can do." I stated.

"Okay, I'll see you later." Melissa said. She decided to walk ahead to talk with some of the others.

'Do you really think you can solve her problem?' Larson asked me.

'I hope so, from my current analysis it seems like her feelings could be genuine but I need a way to test it.' I stated to Larson.

'I think I have a solution to that problem.' Larson commented.

'Well, what do you have in mind?' I curiously asked.

'Remember the 'thing' from 'that world'?' He asked.

'Wait are you thinking about the world where Kevin fought 'him' and it's also where Commander K was finally killed right?' I asked in confirmation.

'Exactly, I can make a copy but I'll fine tune it so anyone already paired up won't be affected. You'll also need Kyle to make a counter agent for Alicia to use so she isn't affected by mistake.' He stated.

'Alright, I'll get on that.' I replied.

'Okay, I'll talk to you when I'm ready.' He said before breaking the connection.

After my talk with Larson the rest of the march to Ylisse was very uneventful. After two more hours of marching we finally made it back to Ylisse. "So, how much longer until we reach Ylisstol?" I asked Chrom.

"We'll be there in one hour." He answered. Finally we're almost back, it felt like the mission went on forever but I think it's only been a week since we left Ylisstol. Now that I think about it when we return to the palace I need to help Alicia with her magic skill and I'm teaching Miriel how to do tomeless magic. This will be an eventful day. After another hour of marching we finally manage to return to the palace.

"Alright then, Miriel and Alicia come with me." I said to them.

"Alright." Alicia replied.

"I believe now is the time for our lesson?" Miriel asked.

"That's right." I answered. I walked towards the forest at the back of the castle while the other two followed me. I took them to a clearing so no one could get harmed by a misfire. "Alright, Alicia I need you to help me out with MIriel's lesson." I ordered.

"Okay, what do you need me to do?" She asked.

"I need you to focus on defending against her attacks." I stated.

"Why?" She asked.

"You need to work on magical defense so I figured this opportunity would be perfect for your training as well." I answered.

"Okay, I'll help." She replied.

"Thanks, now then Miriel…" I started while handing her a basic fire tome. "…how much of the basic fire spell do you remember?" I asked.

"Approximately fifty percent." She answered. That's actually worse than I thought.

"Alright then, I want you to start by using a fire spell at Alicia and after you use it, I want you to study it until you're sure you can remember the incantation." I stated. She launched a fireball towards Alicia right after I told her to. It definitely has some power in it but there is still a lot of potential in Miriel's skill. After about an hour passes by I decided to let Miriel take a shot at a spell without the tome. "Alright now try a fireball without the tome." I suggested. She put her tome down and she attempts to launch a fireball at Alicia. She manages to launch one however it's smaller and slower than the previous one. "Not bad for a starter." I commented.

"It was an interesting event." Miriel commented.

"Alright Miriel, we're done with your lesson for today. Feel free to watch Alicia's practice with her spells." I stated.

"As intrigued as I am, I have a different engagement to attend to." She stated before leaving the forest.

"Now then Alicia, it's time to help you with your magic." I stated. "We're going to have a magic sparring match and your objective is to hit me once before I hit you three times." I told her.

"Isn't that unfair?" She asked.

"Let's spar and find out." I answered. After about ten minutes of a magic sparring match it eventually ended and Alicia is starting to get tired.

"D-damn it, how did you do that?" She asked slightly annoyed.

"Your problem is that you focus too much on raw power you need to balance it with your speed and skill, if you do that you'll become a true force to be reckoned with." I commented.

"Fine, teach me how to balance my capabilities then." She stated still annoyed. I guess she must have some kind of superiority complex, I have no idea how that happened but it's something I need to fix.

"Alright, we'll start at a later date because I need some rest." I said.

"Okay, I'll help you back." Alicia said in a calmer tone.

"Thanks." I said. After a short walk back to the palace I went to the courtyard for a quick break.

"Hey, Tyler!" Someone yelled. Well there goes my break time.

"Huh, oh Kevin, what's up?" I asked him.

"The duke of Themis' daughter has been kidnapped!" He told me. Wait Maribelle's been captured this soon? Fuck we need to investigate.

"How the hell did that happen?" I asked Kevin.

**Two Hours Earlier**

('The Flame's' POV)

Finally we entered Themis. The plan I gave Gangrel was clear. While his soldiers were razing the town I would find the duke's house and kidnap his daughter while he was busy worrying about this town. I quickly run through the hellfire that they're causing searching for the mansion. "Aha, there it is." I snap my fingers and summon two soldiers from the ground.

"Sir, what do you want us to do?" One of them asked me.

"Follow me into that mansion and kill any guards you see." I ordered.

"Yes sir!" The soldier confirmed with a salute. We proceeded to walk towards the mansion and it looks like some guards are already waiting for us.

"Halt, who are- Gah." He tried saying before he found my sword in his stomach.

"All right men, kill the others." I ordered. They finished off the other guards in mere seconds. "Split up and find the target. Make sure she comes back alive." I commanded.

"Roger!" They said before running in opposite directions.

I proceed to walk inside and I search the second floor for the target. I searched eight rooms and I still didn't find shit. I found the last room on the floor and I broke the door down. In the room was the target and she jumped back upon seeing me.

"What the… Who are- AH!" I quickly shut her up by hitting her in the head with the hilt of my sword. I then picked up her unconscious body and took her to Gangrel.

**Present Time**

(Tyler's POV)

"So what are we going to do about it?" I asked Kevin.

"Emmeryn wants to parley with Gangrel but, I have a feeling that it won't work." Kevin answered.

"Maybe, we should try to inspect the scene before tomorrow." I suggested.

"Are you crazy!? That's suicide!" Kevin argued.

"Suicide or not, I know your code quite well." I stated in rebuttal.

"Don't forget our mission was to stop the threat without changing too much!" He stated in response.

"Fuck that! There's someone in mortal peril and I'm not going to let her die!" I objected.

"You've been around me for too long if you're adopting my sense of justice." Kevin stated.

"What can I say? You were my most frequent teacher when I first came to your world." I told him.

"Well, I can't let you go by yourself so I'll tag along." Kevin said slightly annoyed.

"Don't worry as long as we keep quiet we'll be safe." I noted.

"I hope you're right." Kevin said. We quickly ran off towards the location I believe the Plegian army set-up camp. As luck would have it, my guess was right. I quickly grabbed a telescope (courtesy of my hyperspace bag.) and looked around the massive.

"Alright, I think that tent to the northeast is where they keep prisoners." I whispered to Kevin.

"So, it's likely Maribelle is in there?" Kevin asked.

"Right." I answered. "So, have any ideas on how to save her?" I asked him.

"I don't know but-Gah!" Kevin shouted.

"What the… Kevin are you al-Guh!" I groan before falling unconscious. When I came to I noticed that my hands were now tied together by a rope and there were iron bars in front of me. "Shit, I guess the night patrol found us." I muttered to myself. At that moment a figure walked in. The figure was wearing a red hooded cloak and it had the hood up. The figure was wearing red and orange armour.

"Well, well, well, I guess you were not as much of a threat as I thought you were." The figure taunted. It seems to be male because of its voice.

"Who the hell are you?" I asked the figure.

"You can call me 'The Flame'." He answered. "I know everything about you, Tyler." He said. Shit he knows my name. "Not only do I know your name, I also know that you and Kevin there both come from different worlds so don't try to pass off as a citizen of this world when it's just me around." He taunted.

"Are you the bastard that wants to change this world's events for the worse?" I asked him.

"I might as well tell you, since you'll die tomorrow that I am the one you're looking for." He answered.

"What makes you so sure I'll be killed?" I taunted.

"I'm leaving some of my own soldiers to guard you and they won't go down as easily as those Plegian dumbasses." He answered. "I think you met them before, they had this insignia on their left shoulder." He conjured up an image of the fireball insignia.

"So, those were your soldiers that attacked Melissa, Anna, and I in Ferox?" I asked him.

"Exactly, and don't go thinking of them as Risen, they are known as the Soulion, to be more specific the Soulion Flare Squadron." He answered.

"The hell are Soulion?" I asked him.

"They are beings that are revived by reincarnating their soul into the original form of their body rather reviving their corpse. It allows the subject to keep their intelligence, abilities, and their memories." He answered.

"So, you're fucking with the nature of life by abusing a soul's power in basic terms?" I asked.

"In a way, I guess that's right." He answered. "Now then, I must be on my way." He quickly turned around and left. So we finally found our culprit but, can we stop him? He knows everything about us so it's possible he knows the best method to fight against us. If I survive tomorrow I need to prepare for our inevitable battle.

**Author's Notes: **That's the end of this chapter. 'I' finally encounter 'The Flame' but what is he planning by messing around with reality. On a brighter note at least some supports were advanced for the time being. Now than before the review responses I'll list 'my' current support changes.

Tyler & Miriel: Rank B

Tyler & Alicia (Not father, daughter): Rank C

Tyler & Melissa: Rank C

Now than to the review response.

**LeonPianta: **Thanks for supporting the idea of making the fic involving other OC supports. In terms of Alex's deal, it will be explained later on because he will be returning or else he wouldn't be given an actual description.

With that I'll see you guys next time.


	16. Chapter 15: Situation Escape

**Disclaimer:** You know the drill by now.

Well tomorrow has come and all of the prisoners (a.k.a. Me, Kevin, and Maribelle.) are now tied up to a pole. Did I mention we're going to be executed if Ylisse decides to start a war? I think I escape with magic but if I do that Kevin and Maribelle might be put in danger and there's no way I'm putting them in danger. It looks like Emmeryn, Chrom and the other Shepherds arrived. I can't seem to hear what they're saying too well but I can explain the gist of it. Gangrel wants the Fire Emblem and if he doesn't get it he'll kill all of us. "Psst, Kevin." I whispered.

"What is it?" He whispered back.

"I think I can get us out of this but…" I started.

"There's a lot of guards and our weapons are still in the convoy." Kevin finished.

"Right, and they're not going to be pushovers." I responded.

"SHIT, we're in trouble!" Kevin yelled. Damn, Chrom just killed those Barbarians which is the sign that war is about to begin. It's also the signal for 'The Flame's' soldiers to kill us. Wait, why do the ropes around me not feel tight anymore? I quickly look around and I see a boy in blue mage garb and he was holding an Elwind tome.

"The Prisoners are free!" One of the guards yelled.

"Kid, Maribelle, RUN!" I yelled to them.

"Don't call me kid! My name's Ricken!" He yelled in retaliation before running off with Maribelle. I knew it was Ricken from the start but I thought he might get suspicious since he never introduced himself to me.

"Well Kevin, it looks like we're in another tight spot." I stated while there were five guards around us.

"Well, if we're going to go down, we might as well go down in a fight." Kevin commented while getting into a battle stance.

"Exactly." I replied getting into a battle stance as well.

"GET THEM!" One of the soldiers yelled. They all started closing in on us with their swords and axes drawn.

Kevin made the first attack however, he quickly pulled a quick jab into one of their stomachs. "The hell?" The soldier groaned. Kevin followed up with an uppercut to his face. "Gah!" He yelled. While the soldier was stunned Kevin quickly took the soldier's sword and stabbed him with it. "*cough* Idiots, why *cough* aren't you killing them!?" The soldier yelled before vanishing into red smoke. The soldiers snapped out of their daze and charged towards us.

"Fireball!" I yelled sending one right at the nearest soldier. It connected but the soldier was completely unharmed. "Fuck, the Flare Squadron soldiers are immune to fire." I noted before switching tactics. The soldier that I launched fireball at started attacking me with his sword. I ducked underneath his first slash, I sidestepped the second and made my counter attack. I started with a good old fashioned knee to the gut, while the soldier is hunched over I follow up with a right hook, and I finish with a spin kick to the face. While the soldier is stunned I steal his sword. "WIND BURST!" I yelled launching the soldier over the cliff. Well there goes that bastard.

"Hey Tyler, a little help's needed here!" Kevin yelled as he was trying to fight three soldiers.

"Fine, VOLT PIERCER!" I yelled a bolt of electricity right through a soldier's chest.

"Gah!" The soldier yelled before vanishing into a puff a red smoke. One of the remaining soldiers ran towards me while the other one battled with Kevin.

The soldier attempted a side slash and I quickly block it. He followed up with a sweep kick and I fell on my stomach. "Ha, is that really all you got?" He taunted. He grabbed me by my shirt and brought me up to his eye level. "To think the boss was scared of you, I'm one of his weaker soldiers and you didn't even stand a chance." He continued. "Maybe you're nothing more than shit without your damn Akatsu." He finished. He was now preparing his sword to finish me off but instead of panicking I just let out a little smile. "Eh, what the hell's with that smile?" He asked. It's time for my trump card. I quickly grab his arm and focus the only spell type I haven't used yet. "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING!?" He yelled as loud as possible.

"Don't go overboard this time!" Kevin yelled. He knows exactly what I'm doing.

"Break." I said. At that instant his arm exploded into a bloody mess.

"ARGH! WHAT IN THE SEVEN HELLS DID YOU DO!?" He screamed dropping his sword and now holding on to his shoulder.

"The dark overdrive." Kevin answered while walking to the soldier.

"What the hell's that?" He asked still trying to keep his shoulder from bleeding.

"Whenever I'm in a really bad situation I activate my ability to use dark magic." I answer.

"He tends to not use it frequently for two reasons." Kevin added.

"The first one is the fact it takes the majority of my power to use which is why I save it for emergencies." I stated.

"The other reason is that it kills without discrimination." Kevin added.

"What are you talking about?" The soldier asked.

"Every other spell type I use I can make it not hurt my allies if they're in the crossfire however, my dark magic can't do that." I answered. "Now then I think it's time we finish this 'fight'." I stated. A dark ring formed around the soldier and he was completely frozen in fear.

"Nonononononononononononono!" The soldier screamed in panic.

"Goodbye." I said while closing my hand. A dome of dark energy formed around the soldier and it sank into the ground without leaving any signs of even being there. "Now then, let's go check on the others." I said

"R-right." Kevin answered obviously scared. "Normally he'd be more violent when he uses dark overdrive, is he finally able to control it?" Kevin mumbled.

"Hey, did you say something?" I asked.

"No." He quickly answered.

"Then hurry up the others might need us!" I yelled.

"Alright I'm on my way!" Kevin replied. We quickly rushed to the main battlefield to see the Shepherds are now overwhelming the Plegian forces.

"I don't see any Soulion." I commented.

"How do you know about them?" Kevin asked showing some concern. Wait, he knew what they were?

"I'll explain on the march back." I answered.

"Fine, let's get going." He said. We quickly ran towards the shepherds in an effort to provide help in the battle but the last soldier was killed before we got there.

"Well, at least the Shepherds won and they had no casualties." I commented.

"Tyler, Kevin, where were you two!?" A voice yelled. Shit, it's Jessica and she looks upset.

"Uh Jess (That's what Kevin calls her for short. I don't know why, he just does.), why do you look so upset?" He asked about to panic.

"I'm upset because you two vanished without a trace last night!" She yelled. Note to self: never do anything that can piss Jessica off. EVER.

"That was all my fault." I said lifting my hand. I gave Kevin a look that says 'you owe me for saving your ass.' "I convinced him to come along so we can investigate the situation." I told her.

"Thank you for explaining, but you still need to be punished." She said as she was cracking her knuckles.

"Gah." Kevin and I groaned after a hard gut punch.

"There, now we're even." She said now helping us up.

"Remind me to NEVER make you upset again." I suggested.

"Okay, now let's rejoin the others." She said running ahead of us. We finally started marching back to Ylisse after a long battle. I decided to talk to Kevin on the way back.

"So, I guess it's high time I told you how I knew about the Soulion?" I asked Kevin.

"That's right, we kept them a secret from you because we thought you would freak out and lose focus." Kevin stated.

"Don't worry about that." I said with a reassuring smile. "Anyways, I just learned about the Soulion last night." I started. "While you were unconscious the mastermind of the scheme came into the prisoner tent and told me everything." I explained.

"So, you found our target?" Kevin asked.

"Yeah, he calls himself 'The Flame'." I answered.

"Wait, 'The Flame'?" Kevin asks me. "I remember that codename all too well." He stated.

"How do you know that name?" I asked him.

"It comes from a legend back at my home…" He started. "The legend mentions an elite duo of fighters that helped the creator and the destroyer keep a balance between their power, one of them was my ancestor Michael Howards, he went under the codename of 'The Holy Blade'." Kevin stated.

"I guess the other one used the codename of 'The Flame'?" I asked.

"Right, his actual name was Infernus Omatsu, A powerful pyrokinetic who was rumored to have studied reanimation magic." Kevin stated.

"Did he study reanimation magic for some reason involving a dead relative or friend?" I asked.

"No, the legends say he studied it because he wanted to show the world that the laws of nature were never absolute." Kevin answered.

"Why did he want to prove that?" I asked.

"I don't know but I do know that he vanished one day without a trace." Kevin replied.

"I know this might start to get old but how do you know this stuff?" I asked him.

"Aster told me everything since he was 'the destroyer' in the legend." He answered.

"I'm not going to bother asking how you know two of the strongest beings in existence from your home." I stated. Yeah, Kevin's world works differently when it comes to god like beings. All of them are mortal and take on a human form, the only difference is that they're able to do the impossible by themselves.

"Don't worry about it." He said. After our little talk the rest of the walk back to the palace was pretty uneventful. Now that I think about it Chrom must have moved the barracks into the palace after we got back. I decided to walk into my room and get some sleep. That was the plan until Robin busted in through the door.

"Tyler, you have to help me hide!" He yelled.

"What's wrong?" I asked him.

"Frederick's looking for new victims." Robin said trying to find a place to hide.

"Victims?" I asked out of confusion.

"I found you!" A voice shouted. I quickly turned around and saw Frederick with a smile on his face. Oh crap, when he smiles that means someone else is going to suffer.

"Damn it we're doomed!" Robin yelled. Frederick grabbed both of us and dragged us to the training grounds. When we arrived I could see some of the other shepherds there. To be more specific Chrom, Lissa, Sully, Sumia, Stahl, Kellam (Yeah his stealth tactics can't work on me), Virion, and Lon'qu. I also see Kevin, Jessica, and Melissa here.

"Now then, it's time for 'Frederick's Fanatic Fitness Hour' to begin." He declared.

**One Hour Later**

Fuck you Frederick! I'm going to hide from now on when he plans on hosting another 'Fanatic Fitness Hour'. Right now I need some sleep because a battle plus hell incarnate from Frederick equals exhausted as fuck. I face plant on my bed from exhaustion and try to close my eyes. Key word 'try' because someone felt like dumping a bucket of water on my head. "Whoever did that has five seconds to run." I threatened. I turn around to see Frederick here again. "I retract my previous statement now." I said in fear.

"Sorry, but I wanted to talk to you about something." He said.

"Why me?" I asked.

"I mainly want to, apologize for believing you would be after his head." He answered. Wait Frederick's apologizing to someone he barely knows? I declare blasphemy!

"I wouldn't blame you for thinking I would be after Chrom." I reassured. "I have done activities that would seem very suspicious." I stated.

"While that might be true, you have done something that makes me believe you have honest intentions for the safety of others." He said.

"What would that be?" I asked him.

"I overheard what you said to your friend Kevin yesterday." He answered. Shit does that mean he heard we're from another world.

"How much did you hear?" I asked him with a look of suspicion in my eyes.

"I heard everything you said, however I have not reported it to Chrom yet because I wish to hear your reasoning from hiding this fact." He ordered

"Fine, I'll tell you everything I know on two conditions." I stated.

"Allow me to hear them before I make my decision." He requested.

"First, I want to be the one to tell Chrom the truth and I'll decide when he hears it. Second, I want you to teach me how to use a lance." I stated.

"I'll accept your conditions if you accept my condition. If your story does not prove that you have the shepherds' best intentions at heart I shall report you to Chrom and deliver any punishment he decides for you." He stated

"Deal." I said holding out my hand. He gave it a firm shake and I proceeded to tell him everything I know while explaining any questions he has.

"I see, you have the world's best intentions at heart but you're scared that your existence could cause something bad to happen that can't be changed." Frederick recaps.

"Exactly." I replied.

"Fine then, for now I won't say anything but I'll still keep my eye on you." Frederick threatened.

"Understood." I replied.

"Now, then meet me at the crack of dawn tomorrow for your lance training." Frederick ordered.

"Yes sir, I'll see you then." I saluted before going to my bed to finally falling asleep.

**Plegia Desert**

('The Flame's' POV)

"'Flame', your plan was a failure!" Gangrel yelled.

"Tch, there was just an unknown factor that caught me off guard. Don't worry I already have a plan B in motion." I answered.

"This plan better work or else it will be your head!" Gangrel threatened.

"Don't worry, this one is less likely to fail because I'll have a spy on the inside when I need it to happen." I answer.

"Fine, but I won't accept failure again!" He yelled before walking away.

"Heh, maybe I'll let him die on purpose then." I mumble. I quickly summon a hologram and a different figure appears.

"Do you need something boss?" The figure asked.

"How long until Validar attempts the assassination of the Exalt?" I asked the figure.

"He'll be attacking in three days." He answered.

"Alright, get in position and give me your report afterwards." I ordered.

"Yes sir!" The figure saluted and I cut our connection.

"You might have lucked out this time Tyler but, you won't have a chance against me as long as you don't discover the Akatsu's true potential."

**Author's Notes: **With that another chapter ends and Gangrel is pissed. Who are the two figures that 'The Flame' has been talking to? That question will be answered in the future but for now it's time for 'my' support updates.

Tyler & Kevin: Rank B

Tyler & Frederick: Rank C

Tyler & Ricken support is now unlocked!

Tyler's supports for characters that still need to be recruited: 7

With that I'll see you guys next time.


	17. Chapter 16: Farfort Emergency

**Disclaimer: **You know the drill let's get the show on the road.

After finally being able to get some sleep after all of the distractions, Larson decided to have a little talk with me. 'So 'those' are almost ready for Melissa's therapy?' I asked him.

'Yeah, I just have to make a few adjustments so no one that's already paired up is caught in its effects.' He answered.

'How am I going to test them anyways? Just put them on him somewhere in the middle of a plaza or something?' I wondered.

'That's actually a good idea. It will actually yield better results if it effects more people at once.' Larson replied.

'How did you manage to get those anyways?' I asked him.

'I looked up their components on the main database of Kevin's computer.' He answered.

'Why he recorded 'those' of all things I will never know but, it will help us show if Melissa's feelings for him are genuine.' I stated.

'It would also be a good joke to pull on him.' Larson added.

'While I won't think of it in that light I will have a little fun with 'it' later.' I admitted.

'Well then, I need to go now. I have to finish preparing 'those'.' Larson said.

'Alright, let me know when 'those' are ready.' I stated.

'Alright, I'll talk to you later.' He said before breaking his connection, now that I think about it, how is he connected to me like this? I never thought to ask him because I was too tired to bring it up or I was busy.

I wake up and realize it's about to be dawn in a few minutes. "Well, I guess I should go see Frederick for my training." I quickly got into some fresh clothes and rushed to the training grounds. Frederick was already there practicing on some of the training dummies.

"Ah, Tyler I see you're on time." He stated.

"I'll admit, it's not in my schedule to get up at dawn but I think I'll adjust to it." I said. "Now then, I think it's time we begin our lessons." I stated.

"Of course, now then, we shall begin the lesson with basic lance fundamentals but before that, I want you to run twenty laps around the training grounds!" Frederick ordered.

**Thirty minutes of running later**

"*huff* That was *huff* exhausting as *huff* hell." I said while trying to keep my breath.

"You took thirty minutes to run those laps, it's not bad for a start but, when your training is complete I expect you to be able to complete it in ten." He stated. I hope this training actually pays off. Wait, its Frederick while his training can be brutal it really helps out in the grand scheme of things.

"Alright, *huff* let's go." I said.

"Now then…" Frederick started. For the next hour he taught me the basics on stances and some beginner techniques involving lances. I could have easily gotten someone from Kevin's world to teach me how to use a lance because the whole team covers every base in terms of combat training but I wanted to learn from someone who wasn't a show off. After the hour was over we decided to stop for the day. "I must say, I'm impressed that you managed to grasp the basics so quickly." Frederick commented.

"When it comes to weapons training I always give it my all. But I will say that you're also a good teacher, strict as hell but, you know what you're doing." I said while giving him a thumbs up.

"While I am not happy about the strict comment, thank you for those words." He said. "Now, DISMISSED!" He yelled. I decided to run up to my room and clean up before having breakfast. After getting cleaned up, I rushed down to the mess hall to get some breakfast before Stahl starts eating like a maniac again. He might be a good guy but holy shit his stomach seems to be bottomless.

I quickly arrive at the mess and grab my breakfast. Luckily I beat Stahl so there was a good chunk of food there, but I would like to note that the bacon is now completely gone. I sit down at a table and start eating. After a few minutes some of the other shepherds start walking in and I can see some people disappointed that the bacon is gone, heh suckers. "Hey, what are you smiling about?" A voice asked. I turn around to see Alicia walking over to the table with Ricken, Robin, and Anna not far behind. Is it possible those two might actually get together? I'll admit it is one of my favorite pairings for Robin when it comes to the game but will it actually happen? I guess only time will time.

"Oh, no reason at all." I lied to Alicia.

"Alright, I'll believe that this time." She said. How did she know I was lying? She must have caught on to my signs when she was still young.

"So, what's up?" I asked them.

"I heard there was a group of bandits attacking a village near Southtown." Robin answered. "I think we should investigate it." He stated.

"Well, count me in." I said while doing a fist pump.

"I want to help out as well." Alicia volunteered.

"Me too." Ricken said.

"Didn't Chrom say you're too young for missions Ricken?" Robin asked him.

"Hey…" He started.

"Yet he lets his sister who is about the same age as Ricken help out in the battlefield and I should also say that he saved Kevin, Maribelle, and myself yesterday." I told Robin while trying to back up Ricken.

"I see your point Tyler." Robin said now thinking over what I said. "Alright, Ricken you're allowed to come along." He said.

"I won't disappoint you." He said. After that little conversation Robin briefed us on the mission and we separated to get ready. The situation doesn't seem to be too bad so we're going with a smaller force. Our team consists of me, Robin, Alicia, Anna, Ricken, Chrom, Melissa, Frederick, Lissa, Sumia, and Kellam. Robin said we will likely be back by night if everything goes well.

I packed up quickly and I now seem to have some free time. I decided to just go to the entrance and wait for the others. I already see Ricken waiting at the door for the others, I guess he didn't have a lot of things to pack. "Hey Ricken, what's up." I asked him.

"Oh, Tyler, I'm just a little upset people keep thinking of me as a kid." He answered. "Even you thought of me as one yesterday." He stated.

"I won't make up excuses, I did think of you as a kid and I'm sorry if I offended you." I apologized.

"Apology accepted but do you mind if I ask you something?" He asked.

"You already did." I quipped "In all seriousness what's on your mind?" I asked.

"Why did you stand up for me at breakfast?" He asked.

"Part of the reason was that you did save my life. The other is that I prefer to judge my allies by their skill in battle rather than their appearance." I answer.

"Well, thanks." He said.

"No problem." I replied.

"Hey Tyler!" A voice yelled. It was Kyle and he's walking over.

"Oh, hey Kyle what's up?" I asked him.

"I was making sure you remembered all of your gear before you left the palace." He answered.

"Yes, I got everything." I said in an annoyed tone. "Why are you bothering now of all times?" I asked.

"This is the first time you're going to a battle without Kevin, Jessica or I. I'm just worried about your safety." He answered.

"Don't worry about it, the others will have my back." I replied.

"Alright, we'll see you when you return." He said before walking away.

A few minutes after Kyle showed up and left the rest of the shepherds that were tagging along arrived. "Is everyone ready to go?" Chrom asked everyone. Everyone nodded and we started marching to the village. Robin and Chrom both think we'll get to the village within five hours, wait, it's farther away than Southtown but it takes less time to get there, what the fuck?

'I think I can explain that.' Larson said.

'Before you do that are 'those' done?' I asked him.

'Yep, I even rigged them so couples are unaffected but, I made it so anyone that can overpower my counter is still affected, and I changed the tint of the lenses.' He stated.

'What do you mean by overpower the counter?' I asked him.

'Pretty much anyone that can match a specific wavelength can still be affected by their effect. A.K.A. Kevin.' He answered.

'Why did you make it not work on Kevin?' I wondered.

'I have a suspicion that I want to confirm so after you put them on Kevin I want you to put them on Melissa.' He recommended.

'Why do you want me to do that?' I asked.

'I heard Melissa's story and I have reason to believe that in the time frame Kevin had suffered from amnesia he might actually harbour some hidden feelings for Melissa.' He answered.

'Basically if we get a reaction from Kevin it proves that he doesn't harbour any hidden feelings but if we don't get a reaction he does?' I wondered.

'Exactly.' He replied. 'Now then can I get back to explaining the village thing?' He asked.

'Sorry about the distraction, go ahead.' I answered.

'Now then, I believe that the walk will be much shorter because everyone is in a much better condition compared to when you arrived in the world a bit over a week ago.' He explained.

'Basically, we can cover more ground because we have more strength and endurance than before.' I summarized.

'Right.' He confirmed.

'Alright, now that we got that out of the way, how do you know the others anyways?' I asked.

'Didn't I tell you I was there navigator before you appeared in their world?' He asked.

'Wait, I thought the records said Josh was their last navigator?' I wondered.

'No, they just used that as a cover story due to how Josh was known for his intelligence.' He answered.

'Let me guess, his pride got in the way?' I asked.

'Unfortunately, yes, I think that… GAH!' He yelled.

'Hey is something wrong?' I asked.

'It's nothing, just let me break the connection and I'll investigate.' He said while trying to stay calm.

'Alright, good luck.' I said before he cut off the connection.

**Meanwhile in Kevin's World**

(Larson's POV)

"Ugh, why does my head hurt so much?' I groaned while rubbing my forehead.

"Want me to take a look at it?" A voice asked.

"Sure, see if you can find a way to lower the stress on my head." I recommended.

"We'll see what we can do." Another voice said. "Just meet us in the medical bay and we'll get to work." The voice suggested. I quickly head towards the medical bay and have some tests done on my mind.

"So, what are the results?" I asked.

"Hmm, it seems like something is trying to mess with your mental connection in an attempt to kill either you or Tyler." The first voice said.

"How would breaking our connection do that?" I asked.

"It seems like the connection your minds have is too strong for its own good. If I recall correctly only one person is capable of doing this and he's M.I.A. right now." The second voice said.

"You're talking about 'The Reaper'?" I asked.

"Yes, after his boss died we lost track of his position." The second voice stated.

"Wait, what if he found a way to travel to Ylisse as well?" I asked out of concern.

"SHIT!" The first voice yelled before quickly running to a computer. "I just did a test for his signal in Ylisse and we have a match!" It yelled.

"So, 'The Reaper' is in Ylisse… One of those four did tag along, right?" I asked.

"I'll take a quick look." The second voice said before running into a different room. A few seconds later she returned with a looking a little bit calmer. "'The Dual Edge' has gone with them but, we have no idea if he reunited with them." The second voice said.

"Damn it! I need to warn him!" I yelled.

"No, you're in no condition to do that again!" The first voice yelled.

"Fuck that! I don't want him to die!" I yelled.

"We're not going to let him die, you just need some rest before you can even think of reopening the connection." The first voice warned.

"Fine, but I want you to find a way to tell him how to open the connection himself if he needs to do so." I stated.

"Alright, we'll get to work on it right now." The first voice said before I went to sleep.

**Back In Ylisse**

(Tyler's POV)

I hope Larson turns out okay. He seemed to be helping me a lot but, why is he helping me so much? He probably has his own reasons so I won't try to force an answer out of him. "Hey, are you alright?" A voice asked.

"What?" I quickly look around to find Alicia next to me. "Sorry about that, I was thinking about something." I said.

"What were you thinking about?" She asked.

"It's personal, I don't want to talk about it right now." I answered.

"Oh, Okay but make sure you don't let it bring you down too much." She said.

"Don't worry, I won't." I replied.

"H-HALP!" A voice yelled. Alicia and I quickly looked around to find the source of the voice. We both see a man with purple hair and a bucket… on his… head… wait, it's Donnel, Fuck Yeah!

"Hey is something wrong?" Chrom asked Donnel.

"My ma and the other villagers have been kidnapped by them bandits!" Donnel answered while still panicking.

"Where are they at?" I asked him.

"I saw them go that way." He said pointing to the east.

"Isn't there a ruined fortress in that direction?" I asked Chrom.

"You're right! Shepherds, to arms!" Chrom ordered. We quickly rushed to the location of the fortress to scope out the surroundings.

"Looks like there's a decent guard setup here." I commented. "So, what's the plan anyways?" I asked Robin.

"I have two ideas in mind. We could try to bait them out of the forest and unleash a surprise attack, or we could send in a small attack squad while the others rescue the villagers." He suggested.

"I vote for the latter option because we have a higher possibility of wiping out all of the bandits while having a higher possibility of avoiding a hostage situation if there are any survivors." I stated.

"Well what does everyone else think?" Robin asked the team. No one tried to raise an objection so I guess option B is our choice. "Well then, how will split up the teams?" Robin asked.

"I'd like to be a part of the stealth team." I requested.

"I want to go with him if he does." Alicia volunteered.

"Anyone else want to go?" Robin asked.

"I'll go." Both Melissa and Kellam volunteered.

"Alright, four people is good enough. We'll move out to the villagers location when the battle begins, just give me a signal." I said.

"Alright, Shepherds, let's move out." Chrom ordered in a lower tone. Chrom's team headed towards the battlefield while I waited for a signal. A few minutes after they entered the battlefield a red flare was launched into the sky. How the hell did they get a flare?

"That's the signal!" I told the group. We quickly headed off in the opposite direction to find the prisoners. "Now where the hell are they?" I asked.

"Could they be in the underground?" Kellam wondered.

"Good idea Kellam, we'll check there." I told him.

"Thanks." He said. We quickly found a way underground and just as Kellam thought the prisoners are down here.

"Alright pick the locks to their cages and escort them to the door we came in through." I ordered.

"Right." They said in response. I quickly rushed over to one of the cages and I got to work on the lock. Damn it, I wish I took some Thief training but that slipped my mind. After about five minutes of fighting with the lock I finally managed to open it.

"That took way too long." I commented.

"INTRUDERS!" A voice yelled. Fuck some of the guards were still around.

"Shit." I whispered. "Kellam, Alicia, get the villagers out of here! Melissa, Help me fight the guards!" I ordered.

"I'm on it." Melissa said as she ran over. She pulled out a completely different axe unlike the one she used last battle. Now I understand why she spent so much on the axe she mentioned earlier. This axe is the 'Raising Hellfire' a pyro kinetic axe capable of incinerating anything, including beings that are supposed to be immune to fire. Admittedly that's OP as fuck but luckily Melissa rarely uses its pyro kinesis because it takes a lot out of her. "Are you ready to kick some ass?" She asked me.

I unsheathed the Akatsu and got into a battle stance. "Ready as I'll ever be." I answered. The closed space here is too risky for me to use magic because I could accidentally wreck the place or I could accidentally harm a villager. There were two guards in the area right now but, I have a feeling some reinforcements will come in soon.

One of the guards quickly rushed towards me and attempted a jumping slash. I jumped back in reaction and attempted a side slash. The bandit blocked it and we were locked in a power struggle. The bandit had an obvious advantage so I jumped back and let his momentum work against him. I quickly attacked with an uppercut to his face. "Gah! I'll get you for that ya… Grah!" He groaned as I drop kicked him in the stomach.

"Sorry, what was that?" I taunted. The bandit attempted a vertical slash out of rage but I just sidestepped it and shoved my sword through his throat. I quickly took my sword out of his throat and did two more slashes across his chest. The now dead bandit fell apart into four pieces of lifeless meat that left a large puddle of blood on the floor and it looked like some of his intestines were now dangling out. "I think I just went overboard." I commented while trying to ignore the urge to puke.

"What's goin on down there!?" A voice yelled. Another bandit walked down the stairs and he looked just like the drunk idiot from Southtown except he had a scar across his face. Maybe they're twins. He quickly looks around and sees his guards are dead. "You did this didn't ya!?" He yelled looking right at me.

"Yeah, is there a problem about that?" I taunted.

"They were my cousins ya rotten bastard! I'll fuckin kill ya then I'll take that blond wench next to ya with me!" He yelled. I could easily tell without looking that Melissa was pissed about being called a wench.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A WENCH YOU FATASS BASTARD!" She yelled in retaliation. Ow my ears.

"Oh, the wench has a little spice in her. That's just how I like em." The leader stated.

"Okay, can we stop this and just fight already?" I asked hoping to stop this as soon as I can.

"Well, you just sped up your death so, yeah we'll stop." The leader said.

He threw his hand axe and rushed towards me a few seconds after throwing it. I ducked under the hand axe and attempted a diagonal slash. He blocked it with his axe and he countered by jabbing me in the gut. "Shit." I groaned now on my knees. He decided to quickly end things with a vertical slash while I was still kneeling in pain. Right before the attack connected it was stopped by a much larger axe. "Heh, Thanks Melissa." I said while getting on my feet.

"No problem, I'm not letting him hurt a friend." She said while she was still the leader's attack in place.

"Well then, let's deal with the prick." I said while getting back into my battle stance.

"Bring it!" The leader taunted. I made the first move by striking with a horizontal slash. He blocked it with his axe. He tried to counter by kneeing me in the gut. I quickly jumped back to dodge the attack and to let Melissa have an opening. She attempted to his the leader with the back of her axe. He quickly jumped back but he was wide open to an attack from behind and I took advantage of it by quickly striking it with my elbow. "GAH!" He screamed in pain.

Melissa followed up with a slash across his chest but she made sure it wasn't fatal. I walked up to the leader while he was clutching his chest. "So much for the high and mighty leader." I taunted. I grabbed him by the neck and lifted him off of the ground and I pointed my sword right at his head. "I think it's time you met your end."

"No please, let me live!" The leader begged.

"Not very fun to be on the other side, right?" I taunted. "This is the exact same feeling those villagers had when you raided their homes and now I think it's time to deliver payback." I quickly thrust my blade forward and it went right through his skull. "Now, let's go check on the others." I suggested.

"Right." Everyone said in agreement. We all quickly ran up the stairs the leader came down to see how the others were doing. The battle above ground was already finished and there seemed to be no casualties. I quickly walked over to Chrom and Robin just so I could get a report on what happened.

"So, how did things go on your end?" I asked them.

"We had some close calls but no major casualties were suffered." Chrom answered.

"Sorry about that but, I didn't expect Donnel to fight alongside us." Robin apologized.

"How did he do anyways?" I asked Robin.

"He was rough starting out but it seems like he managed to do a good job overall." Robin answered.

"Maybe, we should ask if he wants to join the Shepherds." I suggested.

"Hmm, we'll let him decide after we return to the village." Chrom said.

"Fine by me." I said before walking around to scout the area. While scouting the area was quite uneventful but I did find a killing edge in really good condition and a rescue staff. Now that I think about it, can Melissa use staves considering she is essentially a War Cleric? I'll need to ask her later. After scouting the area I reunited with the group and we walked towards the village.

On the walk there I was talking to Robin about more possible tactics that could be done in situations. "Tyler, why do you want more tactical advice from me anyways?" Robin asked.

"My country is going through a civil war and I want to try to find a way to stop it." I lied. "I want to form a team with my friends so we can stop that stupid war once and for all."

"I know a war has begun now but why do you want to fight in another one afterwards?" Robin asked.

"It was started through some stupid beliefs of both forces so we figured if we could win as a miscellaneous group, we could end civil war in our country once and for all." I answered convincingly.

"Alright, I'm willing to help you out then. Just don't get ahead of yourself." He warned.

"Don't worry, if worse comes to worse I know I can trust my friends." I said while smiling. "Now then, why don't we have another game of chess when we return to the village? It's almost dark so I think we'll be staying there for the night." I suggested.

"Alright, you're on." Robin said.

After our little conversation we arrived at the village again and we were allowed to stay at the inn free of charge. Unfortunately the inn is relatively small so we split it into three people a room. Each room has two beds so it's highly likely someone will sleep on the floor.

1st Room – Tyler, Alicia, Melissa (They requested this setup and I'm going to sleep on the floor.)

2nd Room – Chrom, Lissa, Frederick (By Frederick the uber nanny's request so he can guard them.)

3rd Room – Donnel, Ricken, Kellam (Donnel joined the team so he decided to stay at the inn with us.)

4th Room – Robin, Anna, Sumia (*Sarcastic tone* I wonder who will sleep on the floor?)

After we were assigned our rooms Robin and I decided to meet up for our second game of chess. Unlike the first time where Robin beat me in six moves, I actually managed to put up a good fight and I almost got a checkmate. "It seems like your tactical skills have improved a lot Tyler." Robin noted.

"Well, you're a really good teacher." I replied. "Looks like it's time to get to sleep." I said while getting up.

"Right, good night." Robin said while going to his room. I walk to my room and get into my sleeping bag on the floor. I lie there for a few seconds until I finally drift to sleep.

**Kevin's World**

(?'s POV)

"There I'm finally done." I said as I put done two objects that look like bracelets. "Now, how am I going to get these to him?" I asked myself.

"I can help you with that." A mysterious voice said.

"Who's there?" I asked in the direction of the voice. A figure walked right up to me. It was a blond haired male wearing a red vest. He was also wearing dark green pants, a yellow coat underneath his vest, a broadsword on his back, he was wearing a mask over his eyes, and his hair covered the area around his right eye.

"Don't worry I'm here to help you." He said reassuringly. "I know you want to warn Tyler about 'The Reaper' and I want to do the same so I see an opportunity for us to work together." He said.

"What do you want in return?" I asked the mystery man in a suspecting tone.

"Nothing, I have my own reasons for doing this and I'm going to see them through." He answered. "Now, if you'll excuse me. I want you to send me to these exact coordinates at this exact time frame." He hands me a piece of paper.

"Alright, I'll send you there but, I have one more question." I said.

"Sure, what is it?" He asked.

"Who are you?"

"Unlike others I won't hide my real identity, my name is Lewis." He answered.

"Hopefully you succeed Lewis. Or else, our end is near." I warned. I opened up the portal to Ylisse. "Just so you know, there might be a large drop."

"Don't worry, this isn't the first time I traveled between worlds." He said before jumping through the portal.

(Lewis' POV)

"Larson won't be able to reactivate his connection for another two months and he could only do that because 'The Reaper' already succeeded in his mission. A mission that created an end for Ylisse and Ferox, and created the reign of Plegia. I cannot let this future happen again. If it does, 'The Flame's' true mission will succeed."

**Author's Notes: **Remember a few chapters ago when I said I wouldn't include any more OC's? I should have been more specific on that. I should have said that Melissa would be the last of the OC's to join the team for a while. However, Lewis is actually the second to last OC to be introduced in the story. Either way this chapter is over and now Donnel has joined the team. Hurray, death trap McGee is now in the party. Now, if only I could actually write Donnel better. Now then on to Support updates.

Tyler & Robin: Rank B

Tyler & Ricken: Rank C

Now I'll see you guys next time.


	18. Chapter 17: The Test of Affection

**Disclaimer: **I own the OC's but I don't own FE or the Spectacles of Eros.

I have to admit, yesterday was definitely interesting. We saved the village from bandits, got Donnel on the team, and I discovered I could actually pick a lock if I need to. That's nothing really important though but I'm bored out of my damn mind! Without being able to talk to Larson by our connection I just realized how long night can be here. Well I think the sun's up now so I guess I can get up. "Finally, sunrise." I said as I looked out the window. I quickly got dressed and ran to the lobby because I know Frederick will be waiting outside for more training. Looks like Frederick's already ready and waiting. "Hey, Frederick." I said after I spotted him.

"Ah, Tyler are you ready for your training today?" He asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be."

"Alright then, follow me outside and we'll begin training." He said as we walked out the door. We both got to an open field and Frederick handed me a practice lance. "Now we'll go over more advanced lance techniques!" He yelled.

While your average idiot would think that you just need to focus on stabbing with a lance, pretty much every knight here thinks otherwise. A large majority of the techniques Frederick taught me had a major focus on slash attacks rather than standard stabbing techniques. After another hour of practicing different techniques, Frederick decided to call it a day.

"Impressive work Tyler. I must say that you have done exceptionally well." Frederick complimented.

"As I said before, you're a great teacher. Kevin and Kyle also taught me how to quickly adapt to new situations when I had to balance out their training so I guess that helps." I commented.

"Either way you are the second person I have ever witnessed that has proceeded so well with his lance training." Frederick complimented.

"Who was the first?" I asked.

"That's, something for another time." He answered. "Anyways, hurry up and prepare, we leave within two hours!" He ordered.

"Yes sir!" I said before running back to my room. I made sure to knock on the door before barging in just to make sure I don't accidentally walk in on something I shouldn't see.

"Who is it?" Melissa asked.

"It's me. I just finished training with Frederick and I'm just wondering if I'm good to come inside." I said.

"Alicia's getting ready right now so you might have to wait a little bit." Melissa replied.

"I'm done now Melissa he's good to come in." Alicia told her. Melissa unlocks the door and I walk inside. I quickly rush inside the washroom with some new clothes and I quickly get changed into them.

"Alright, I'm good to go." I said as I was opening the door. "Let's go get something to eat." We walked downstairs and into the mess hall of the inn. I don't have a damn clue what they call it in this world so I'm going to stick with calling it a mess hall. After we ate breakfast I got up and started to go out the door.

"Hey Tyler, where are you going?" Robin asked me.

"I'm just going to grab my coat." I answered. I quickly go upstairs to my room and open it up. When I entered the room I noticed something… odd. On one of the beds there were two golden bracelets and something that looks like a note. "What the hell?" I asked myself. I pick up the note and read it.

'_These bracelets were made by Josh, they'll allow you to open up your mental connection with 'Larson'. They'll also protect him from the force that intends that's damaging the connection. Make sure to give one of these to your future daughter Alicia so she can open up the mental connection with Larson as well. By the way, tomorrow is the day Validar intends to assassinate Emmeryn so I want you to prepare because a new soldier will be in their ranks.'_

'_P.S. 'Those' are in your hyperspace bag.'_

'_Signed, a friend'_

What the hell? Whoever sent this knows about everything that happened and will happen. Whoever this person is, it's likely they're from a possible future but why is this person warning me. I know I was killed in the world Alicia was born in, but is there another future where I have died? I need to find the person that left this note and ask them.

"Dad?" A voice asked behind me.

"What the crap!" I yelled while quickly turning around. Alicia was right behind me and she looked worried. "Is something wrong?" I asked her.

"You were taking too long to come back down so I decided to check on you. I noticed you looking at that piece of paper very intently when I arrived." She answered. I just gave her the note as a quicker explanation. "Wait, someone knows the truth of our identities?" She asked with a shocked expression.

"I don't know if we should trust the person or not but, we'll just have to take a chance for now. Now then, let's hurry downstairs before everyone leaves us behind." I said while walking to my coat. I decided to grab the bracelets as well so I can have Kevin or Kyle examine them. We quickly rushed downstairs and we see the rest of the group waiting for us.

"Where were you two?" Melissa asked as we finished going down the stairs.

"Sorry, I had some trouble finding my coat." I lied. I notice Frederick give me a harsh stare out of the corner of my eye. I guess that since he knows about my world because he was eavesdropping that day I should explain the situation to him.

"Now that everyone is here let's head back to Ylisstol!" Chrom ordered. We all went outside and started marching towards the capital.

I decided to check my hyperspace bag to see if the note was right about 'those' being in there. I quickly take the bag and put my hand inside. When I take my hand out of the bag I have some rose coloured glasses with heart shaped lenses in my hands. These look exactly like the ones from 'that' world but there is now a blue frame around them. I guess this frame is how Larson implemented those improvements.

"Hey, what are those?" A voice asked from behind. I quickly turn around to see Anna with a small smirk on her face.

"These are just some weird glasses I found on the ground a few days ago." I lied while trying to keep my calm.

"Oh really? They just look like a little product my one of sisters told me about." She stated. Fuck, how do the Anna's get this kind of crap? I know that these come from a different world but I can't tell her that.

"What did this product do?" I asked in an attempt to get her off topic.

"My sister told me they make the wearer irresistible to anyone of the opposite sex and the wearer won't even know they're wearing them." She answered. Son of a bitch that's a perfect description of these things. "She also told me they were one of a kind so how do you have them?" Anna asked.

"Well, I really did find them on the ground so it's possible they're just a knockoff." I answered now grasping at straws. If this is how those witnesses feel in the ace attorney games I can understand why they break down.

"Sorry, but that's not possible. Only three people know about those things. Me, my sister who found them, and my sister who runs the Outrealm Gate for that old pervert." She stated. Damn it I'm in some deep shit now because I'm willing to say that if I claim that I bought them she'll tell me her sister never sold them. Wait she mentioned the Outrealm Gate didn't she? Is she going where I think she might be going in this line of questioning?

"Why did you bring up the Outrealm Gate anyways?" I asked her.

"Oh, you seem to know what it is. Is it possible you used it before?" She asked. GODAMMIT, I forgot that we never encountered it yet! So asking about it just doomed me. FUCK, MY, LIFE!

"Um, well… I uh…" I stammered now completely stumped.

"Oh, you seem to be at a loss for words. Why don't I give you my theory?" She asked with a small grin on her face.

"S-sure hit me with it." I stuttered.

She moved her head right up to my ear and whispered her answer. "You're, from a different world." No use in trying to deny the truth, she has too much info that could prove her theory right.

"Fine, I guess you caught me red handed. So, how much will it cost me for you to keep quiet?" I asked her.

"You just owe me for now. Just make sure to help me out when I need it and you won't get a peep out of me." She answered. Great I now owe a debt to an Anna, this is going to be fun.

"Fine, I have another question though. How did you find out?" I asked.

"That's simple, every now and then I see my sister at the Outrealm Gate to get some supplies and she told me about some new travellers." She answered. Damn the convenience of that family.

"Your family is way too convenient for its own good." I commented. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have something I need to test." I said as I put the spectacles back and grab one of the bracelets. I decided to put it on my right wrist considering it could also have defensive properties if Josh did make them and it's my dominant hand for swordplay. I quickly equip the bracelet and look at it. While I really don't think a bracelet was the best design for me to use, it's not half bad. It fits well, my hand still has free movement, and it's not nothing really fancy except for the insignia on it. Wait a second… that insignia seems familiar. The insignia is a form of two crescent moons that touch at their tips, with a sword in the middle, and there is a lightning bolt on each side of the sword. I quickly pull up the right sleeve of my coat and look at the insignia on my arm. They're a perfect match but, didn't Larson say this insignia was originally from this world? How does Josh know about this then? I think Larson has some answers to give me.

"Hey, is everything all right." A different voice asked me. I turn around again to see Ricken this time.

"Sorry, I'm just thinking about something." I answered.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked. I guess it's time for more bullshit.

"It's nothing you should be concerned with, it involves my home country." I lied.

"Alright, I won't pry." He said before walking off.

After that quick chat I decided to see if the bracelet would actually work. 'Testing 1, 2, 3, can you hear me?' I asked.

'Sorry but Larson's not available for now.' A new voice replied.

'What the… who the hell are you!?' I asked.

'Sorry, I should introduce myself. The name's Lewis and it's nice to finally be able to talk to you Tyler.' The voice answered.

'So, how are you able to talk to me like this anyways?' I asked Lewis.

'Just like you, I have one of those bracelets on. I guess I should have told you what they could do in that note.' He noted.

'Wait, you're the one who left the note and these bracelets?' I asked.

'Yep, I'm the one who left the note.' He answered.

'What happened to Larson?' I asked.

'He's currently asleep in Kevin's world, he won't be able to reactivate his connection with you for two months so I'll be taking his place for the time being. Do you have any more questions?' He asked.

'Two more questions, first question, why are you talking to me?' I bluntly asked.

'I won't go into full detail right now, but I will say this much, you suffer a terrible fate in the future and I intend to stop it. Before you ask, no I'm not your future son, I was born three years after you suffered that terrible fate.' He stated.

'Second question, how do these bracelets work?' I asked out of confusion.

'That's easy, there's a dial on the bottom of the bracelet that allows you to connect to anyone else that uses the bracelet. Larson doesn't need this because his mind is a lot stronger in Kevin's world and he was granted some telepathic power because of it.' Lewis explained.

'That sounds like total bullshit.' I said.

'You're right, I don't actually know how Larson was able to do it but I have a feeling he'll explain himself in the future.' Lewis predicted.

'Either way, I will talk to you again.' I said.

'Heh, why talk when we can actually meet face to face.' He said.

'What, you're actually in this world?' I asked.

'That's right, I'm currently at a village in the northeastern region of Ferox. The 'Dual Edge' is in the area and I intend to keep him there until you arrive.' He stated.

'Alright, I'll meet you in northeastern Ferox when we return there.' I said.

'Bye.' Lewis said before cutting his connection. What's Lewis' connection to me and the rest of the team? He seems to mean well but I know he's still hiding something. Hopefully he'll tell me everything once we meet in person.

After my unexpected talk with Lewis we finally make it to Ylisstol and everyone now head their separate ways for now. I just walk towards the palace in order to meet up with the others so I could tell them how the mission went. That thought was quickly cut short when I see Kevin and Jessica leaving a shop. "Hey guys!" I yelled towards them.

They quickly look in my direction and walk over. "Hey there Tyler, how did the mission go?" Kevin asked me.

"I think it went pretty well." I answered.

"Tell me the details later, I have some business to attend to. I'll meet you guys back at the palace." He said.

"Wait a sec, you're going somewhere without Jessica for once?" I asked out of shock. Those two are rarely apart from each other after the fate's war ended. There were very few instances where either Kevin or Jessica had to deal with some private business.

"Yeah, I have some business to attend to. I'll tell you about it later." He said before walking into the crowd.

"I guess we should head over to the palace." I recommended to Jessica.

"Right." She said. We started walking in the direction of the palace.

"So what happened yesterday while our team was gone?" I asked her.

"Nothing special happened, Kevin and I just talked with some of the Shepherds… and we had to eat Sully's cooking." She answered.

"Hahahaha, good thing I wasn't there. That reminds me, do you mind helping me with my cooking?" I asked her while trying to hold back the urge to laugh some more.

"Well, maybe I won't teach you after that little laughing fit… but, I'll help you out if you answer a question for me." She stated.

"Go ahead, ask me anything."

"Alright, why are you wearing a bracelet? I thought you hated them?" She asked. Ah damn it, should I just tell her it's something her brother made? Or try to make up some bullshit. I quickly notice a small smirk on her face. "Don't think you can lie to me, you know I always get the truth in no time flat." She threatened.

"Fine, I won't go into full detail but I'll explain the gist of it. This bracelet I'm wearing right now was made by Josh." I answered.

"Big brother made it? I have no idea why he made it but, knowing him he has his reasons so I won't force you to tell me. Now on another note, I'll gladly help you with your cooking." She said.

"Thanks." We continue to talk about other various topics on the way back to the palace. When we arrived at the main door, Jessica suggested that we go to the kitchen so I can practice my cooking.

"Now then, let's go over some basic recipes for now so I can give you an accurate starting point." She said as she clapped her hands together. After two hours of trying some of the recipes Jessica gave me she decided to call it quits for today.

"That was much harder than I expected." I said while wiping my forehead.

"Not bad for a start, but it looks like there's still a lot of room for improvement. I guess I'm going to have my work cut out for me." She said while she was cleaning up a table.

"Sorry about that, I'm not as passionate with improving my cooking when compared to improving my swordplay and magic training." I admitted while grabbing a rag to help out Jessica.

"WHAT IN THE SEVEN HELLS HAPPENED IN HERE!?" A voice yelled. I look in the voice's direction and I see Chrom completely shocked at the size of the mess.

"Sorry about that. I was taking some cooking lessons from Jessica and I made a bit of a mess." I said while I continued to clean up some of the mess.

"How did some cooking lessons create this monstrosity!?" He asked.

"I don't know my way around and I'm still very unexperienced." I answered.

"I at least think he'll be better than Sully." Jessica said with pride.

"Gee, thanks for the confidence boost. It's not like surpassing Sully is an extremely easy thing to do." I said sarcastically.

"Just make sure to have this cleaned up before dinner which is in two hours." Chrom told us.

"Who's cooking anyways?" I asked.

"I forgot to check." At that moment a scream of terror was heard and some of the other shepherds came barging into the kitchen to take any food they could find.

"What's going on?" I asked the crowd. Kyle walked in non-chalantly and just looked in my direction to give us an answer.

"Sully's cooking again tonight. She wanted to cook something for the shepherds that weren't here yesterday." He answered.

"Kyle, Jessica, Chrom, why don't we go hit a restaurant in town? I'll pay for all four of us." I said in an attempt to get them out of here as quickly as possible.

"When do we leave?" Chrom asked me.

"Let me just run to my room so I can grab my gold and I'll meet you at the front entrance." I answered. I quickly ran towards my room as fast as my legs would let me and but I was unfortunately stopped by Alicia and Melissa.

"Hey Tyler, what's going on?" Melissa asked me.

"Long story short, Sully's cooking, I'm getting my gold so I can hit a restaurant in town." I answered.

"Can we come along?" Alicia asked.

"As long as you pay for your own meals because I'm already paying for four people." I answered.

"Alright, we'll be waiting at the front gate with the others." Melissa said.

"Wait a sec." I quickly grabbed something out of my pocket. It was the other telepathy bracelet as I'll call it. "Alicia, put this on your wrist." I toss her the bracelet. "You remember what the note said right?"

"Right, I'll put it on." She put the bracelet on her left wrist and she decided to leave with Melissa. I quickly barged into my room and grabbed my bag of gold but, before I left the room I noticed another note.

'_To Tyler'_

'_I just wanted to warn you that no one other than you and Alicia are allowed to know about my existence until we meet in person. I know you might be tempted to tell the others but I'll tell you something interesting. The "business" Kevin mentioned earlier today was a conversation with Josh. He never told you this but he kept a transmitter in his left ear in case an emergency warning comes up. He got one earlier today from Josh and he brought up my involvement. Unfortunately I cannot let myself risk getting caught so I won't open up connections by my bracelet until we meet in person. I will attempt to leave you letters though.'_

'_P.S. The "Dual Edge" says hi. Don't ask me why he wanted me to put that down.'_

'_Signed, Lewis.'_

How the hell did Lewis know what Kevin was actually doing? He did mention that he was born three years after Emmeryn's execution so he's obviously someone's future child. But who the hell are his parents. I guess I'll find out when I meet him. I quickly burned the note with a pinch of fire magic and I rush to the front entrance. When I get there I notice that Robin, Anna, Sumia, and Kevin decided to tag along as well. "You did tell them that they have to pay for their own meals, right?" I asked the group.

"Don't worry they told us." Robin answered.

"Good, now let's get going before Sully starts looking for us." I told them while opening the door. We quickly ran outside and started searching for a decent restaurant that everyone could afford. Mainly me because I' paying for four people.

'Actually bring that down to two.' A familiar voice said.

'The hell? Alicia is that you?' I asked the voice.

'That's right, I decided to try the bracelet out just to try and kill some time.' She answered.

'I guess that just searching for a place would be a huge pain.' I commented.

'Anyways, I'm only testing it for now so I'm not sure I have a full understanding of how to work it.' She stated.

'Don't worry about that, I'll give you some instructions on how to use it after your next magic lesson.' I stated.

'We're still doing those? Damn it.' She said.

'I guess you got the swearing habits after me?' I asked her.

'I know you won't like this, but I did.' She answered.

'Damn, I have got to make sure I don't do that in the future then… If I get out of this alive.'

'I hope so to. Even though you had a slightly bad swearing habit, you always wanted to keep us happy.' She said.

'Us?' I asked.

'Mom and I, you always had our happiness as your top priority.' She answered. How come I have a feeling she's hiding something?

'Alright, thanks for clearing things up.' I said.

"HEY! I FOUND A PLACE!" A voice yelled. We quickly turned off our bracelets and looked in the direction of the voice. It was Robin and he was pointing at a restaurant to the east. We quickly rushed inside and took our seats. We split up the group to three different tables. I was sharing one with Kyle, Alicia, and Melissa. The table behind us consisted of Kevin, Jessica, Chrom and Sumia. Weird I thought one of those pairs would want a table for themselves. The table in front of mine had Robin and Anna at it. I guess Chrom and Sumia wanted Robin to have some alone time with Anna.

"Hey Melissa, after we're done here I think it's time we continue with your therapy." I suggested.

"I thought you forgot about that." She said.

"I'm not that incompetent, either way I just wanted to test something and I just got the necessary materials." I stated.

"When are you going to test that theory?" She asked.

"As soon as we're done in here so I can get the best results." I answered. I heard Alicia mumble something after I gave my answer. "Did you say something?" I asked her.

"Not at all." She answered. Hmm, she's seems to be hiding a lot of things from me but I think I can understand why. If she tells me too much about my future I could end up changing an event that shouldn't be changed. That's probably why she never told me the name of her mother either. After that small chat the waiter came by and we ordered our meals. While waiting for the waiter to return Alicia and Melissa excused themselves from the table for a little bit. I decided to talk with Kyle for a little bit.

"So, did you hear anything from Marissa or Matt?" I asked him. Marissa is his wife and Matt is his son who also came from a possible future. If I remember what I was told correctly, when the tyrant of the world commander K was still alive he hosted a fighting tournament once a year for four years. These tournaments had ulterior motives behind them but they were all stopped. At the time of the third tournament Commander K decided to fuck around with reality and took people from some random future and sent them back in time to the third tournament. They decided to stay behind and help us out for their own reasons.

"I told Marissa about your capture a few days ago and the mission you went on yesterday." He answered.

"What did she say about my capture?" I nervously asked.

"Something along the lines of you being a dumbass for letting your guard down but she was happy about the news of you going on a mission without Kevin or Jessica."

"That's just like her. So, did Matt say anything?" I asked.

"He actually left on a journey a few hours ago. He said something about searching for an old friend." He answered.

"I guess that makes sense, he was there for much longer than anyone else." I stated.

"I just hope he doesn't get himself into trouble, I know he's capable of taking care of himself but I can't help but worry for his safety because I'm still his dad, different timeline or not we're still family." He said.

"I wish I could say I understand but I don't, not for now anyways." I told him.

"You'll understand sometime in the future." He said. During our chat Alicia and Melissa came back and the waiter brought our food. We ate our meals in relative silence. When we finished off I recommended that Chrom, Sumia, Robin, and Anna leave so we can start our test. I took the spectacles out of my bag and give them to Kevin.

"You're kidding me right? I know what these damn things are and I know the dead instant I put these on I'm pretty much doomed." He warned.

"Don't worry about that. I'll take them off when you meet me again after all that running." I reassured him.

"Fine, I'll do it. Let me warn you, I will get payback for this and you will suffer for it." He threatened.

"Bring it. Go ahead and put them on and I'll suffer the consequences later." I said.

"Alright but, before I put them on I think you should keep a safe distance." He suggested. We quickly split u into different parts of the room but I made sure to stay close to Melissa so I can make some notes. Kevin put the spectacles on and he got into a running stance, 3, 2, 1.

(Kevin's POV)

I can't believe that I agreed to this. I'm so fucking dead, there's no way out of this. I put the spectacles on and I got ready to run. Out of nowhere a huge horde of women barged in through the doors and I jumped out an open window. The instant I landed I broke into a full sprint as the horde started charging faster than a rhino in a drag racer. "TYLER, I SWEAR I WILL GET YOU BACK FOR THIIIIIIIIIIISSSS!" I yelled as I continued running.

The horde was merciless in its attempt to get to me. They absolutely destroyed some carts and stalls and I think I saw some people get thrown into walls and through windows. I quickly made a left turn into an alleyway in an attempt to lose the horde. As my luck would have it anime cliché's were against me and decided to do the good old fashioned dead end turn. I'm not going to be beaten that easily. I quickly turn around and I noticed that the horde has gotten slightly larger and… wait are those fucking pitchforks and are those some swords? Son of a bitch some mercenaries are after me as well. I quickly use my parkour skills to jump up the walls and onto the rooftops. "*huff*, I should be *huff* safe now." I said. The world of cliché's wasn't done fucking with me because it turns out there were even more women on the roof. "Fuck, my, life." I said before running off again.

I jumped back into the street and I started running off again in an attempt to find Tyler. A sudden burst of wind flew by my head as I was frantically looking around. I thought it was Tyler or Kyle in hopes of one of them taking the spectacles off but the world seems to hate me right now. There are now mages in the horde and now it is a perfect barricade from side to side. I'm exhausted as all hell but I need to keep running until I find someone willing to help me out. I run another corner and SON OF A BITCH it's another dead end. I'm doomed, I have no energy to get to the rooftops again.

"OVER HERE!" A voice yelled. A door opened to my right and Kyle came out of it. I rushed into the door as fast as I could.

"Get these things off of me!" I yelled to Kyle. He quickly took them off of my face and I could no longer hear the sounds of a horde that would put an army of angry fanboys to shame. "Thanks." I told Kyle.

"No problem but, why didn't you take them off yourself." He asked me. Wait, I could of taken them off myself!?

"DAMN IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!"

(Tyler's POV)

I guess Kevin just realized he could have taken the glasses off by himself. I look at the spot Melissa was at and she's still there and she looks like nothing happened. Well, things just got a hundred times harder because it seems like Melissa's feelings for Kevin are genuine.

"I guess things are going to become harder for you, aren't they?" Melissa asked me.

"Looks that way but, I'm not giving up yet. I'll never give because I promised to see this through and I'll admit it has become annoying with some of the things you did." I said.

"Sorry about that." She apologized.

"I think it's time that we go back to the palace and call it a night." I suggested.

"Right, I hope you'll continue with this therapy later?" she asked me.

"Yeah, we'll continue in three days. I need time to think of a strategy." I told her.

"Who are you, Robin?" She jokingly asked.

"Heh, I have been taking tactical lessons from him." I added. We walk out of the restaurant and towards the palace so we could get some sleep. We run into Kevin and Kyle along the way and Kevin looks pissed.

"Tyler, watch, your, back, because, I'll get you back for this. I'll make sure you'll never see it coming." He threatened before collapsing from exhaustion.

"Hey, can you help me carry him?" Kyle asked me. I nod and we sling his arms over our shoulders.

"Damn it, where's Jessica when you need her?" I asked everyone.

"She and Alicia stayed in the restaurant to help clean up the window shards." Melissa answered.

"I thought he jumped out an open window." I stated.

"He did, just the horde jumped through some of the other windows." She corrected.

"Damn it, Kyle can you help Jessica and Alicia? Melissa, can you help me out with Kevin?" I asked them.

"Fine/ Okay." They both replied. Kyle rushed towards the restaurant and Melissa grabbed Kevin's arm. We both carried him off to the palace and into his room, which was right next to mine so I guess I can consider myself lucky. We placed Kevin on his bed and I walked into my room and I fell flat on my bed. I slowly drift into a deep sleep because I know tomorrow I need to be on my A game.

**Northeastern Ferox**

(Lewis' POV)

"Are you sure that this plan will work?" A person asked me. It was a man in his late twenties with orange hair that reaches his shoulders. He's wearing a green jacket, black pants, red leather boots, and a blue bandanna around his forehead. He has two sword sheathes on his waist and he has brown eyes.

"Ryan, for the last time, in the future I came from Tyler was killed by 'The Reaper' because he never found you here so I'm helping you both out." I answered.

"Fine, but I have another question. Who are your parents in the future?" He asked me.

"I can't tell you right now because some Soulion could be eavesdropping but, I can show you." I take off my mask so Ryan could see my face. I also move my hair so he can see my right eye.

"How… the hell… is this possible?" Ryan asks me. I look at my reflection on the mask.

"It's one of the many possibilities of the world. Admittedly the circumstances were interesting but I'll tell you the details some other time." I answered while putting my mask back on.

"When do you plan to tell me?" He asks.

"In one and a half years I'll tell everyone from the team everything I know." I answered.

"You better live up to that promise." He warned.

"I always do." I said in response.

**Unknown Location**

(?'s POV)

Tomorrow is the day we kill the Exalt. Prepare yourselves Shepherds, the end is near and prepare yourself Kevin, your greatest nightmare will become manifest yet again.

"You there what are you doing!?" A voice asked. It was the Sorcerer known as Validar.

"I'm merely waiting for tomorrow, the day when the path of fate shall stay on its original path." I said while looking towards the palace.

"You better hope your warning about that foreseer is true, or you will become another sacrifice for the mighty Grima." He threatened.

"Don't worry, the information I gave you was accurate, my superior made sure it was." I told him. "I'm also offering my personal assistance to make sure the plan goes well and I rarely do that after what happened to me all those years ago."

"Fine then but, you never told us your name when you joined us." He noted.

"Sorry, call me 'The Shadow' I am one of 'The Flame's' personal assistants and even though he ordered me to assist you, I have a personal reason to enter this battle." I said.

"Prepare yourself the 'Shadow' the mission begins exactly 24 hours from now!" Validar ordered.

"Don't worry, I'll be ready." I said while staring at the palace. Tomorrow is finally when we reunite. Ironic that the day of my death will now be the day of yours, Kevin, Howards.

**Author's Notes: **Alright, this chapter took me forever to write but I think it was worth it. Before anyone starts complaining that I lied in my last A/N by introducing two OC's when I said only one was left but 'The Shadow' was actually built up from the moment everyone entered Ylisstol for the first time. I just never introduced him properly until now. Before anyone asks, yes Ryan is the 'Dual Edge'. Next chapter will be the assassination attempt of Emmeryn and I'm going to enjoy writing one of the scenes in that one. Before I sign off it's time to list the support changes.

Tyler & Frederick: Rank B

Tyler & Jessica: Rank B

Tyler & Kyle: Rank B

Tyler & Melissa: Rank B (At Kevin's expense but it was worth it.)

I'll see you guys next time.


End file.
